La Memoria de la Verdad
by L.T.A.15
Summary: AU Moderno. Hace 5 años Henry Haddock un hijo y un amigo murió, hace 5 años su padre vio con sus propios ojos como un dragón se lo llevaba, a él, a su único hijo. Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida ¿verdad?. Mira con atencion. Hoy los humanos y dragones están en una guerra. ¿Crees en las leyendas? pues él es una.
1. Prologa

**Prologa**

Todo en este mundo tiene un propósito de existencia, incluso hasta la más pequeña hormiga, pero la cuestión es descubrir cuál es.

Mi propósito, por ejemplo, ya había estado escrito, incluso mucho antes de que existiera, sellado en el momento que di mi primer grito.

Sin el conocimiento de nadie.

Cuando yo tenía 10 años recién cumplidos, era como cualquier niño, o al menos era lo que muchos, incluyéndome, pensaba.

Pero un fatídico día, todo cambio.

yo estaba saliendo de mi casa, mi padre, Estoico Haddock un hombre importante en la sociedad, con dos maletas en cada mano, me acuerdo muy bien que cuando me paraba al lado de mi padre era graciosa la imagen, él era un hombre alto y robusto solo con su presencia desprendía autoridad y respeto, rebosante de carisma, mi madre, Valka Haddok, estaba parada a mi lado, los más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos verdes llenos de bondad y cariño, de facciones finas, aunque no se dejen engañar, tiene su carácter, era decidida, pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva.

Había días en el que me preguntaba: ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlos?.

Enfrente de la gran casa un auto estacionado en la acera, el chofer abrió el capote y metió las maletas.

-Creíste que te ibas a ir sin despedirte.- dijo una voz detrás mío que me hizo dar un brinco hacia delante, era nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor amiga, Astrid Hofferson, con su cabello trenzado hacia un lado, sus ojos azules con ese brillo tan singular y llamativo y su sonrisa de suficiencia por haberme asustado.

Una pequeña carcajada escapo de los labios de mi madre que se dirigió hacia donde estaba mi papá.

-cuídate ¿está bien?-dijo mi amiga con una voz un poco tímida muy raro en ella, pero luego me dio un puñetazo en el hombro derecho y añadió. -porque si no te juro que yo misma te torturare. –

Su amenaza me hizo sonreír porque sabía lo que significaba:

_Me preocupas…_

Conocía su carácter y me encantaba, antes de que me diera cuenta me abrazo, un poco aturdido le devolví el abrazo.

-hijo es hora de irnos.-

Astrid y yo nos separamos, le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto aunque mi rostro expresaba felicidad en el fondo muy en el fondo se albergaba un mal presentimiento.

-no-nos vemos pronto.- dije con un poco de dificultad.

Poco a poco camine hasta llegar al taxi, fui el último en subi,r cerré la puerta, el auto comenzó a moverse, rápidamente baje la luna y asome mi cabeza por ella para ver a mi amiga, en ese momento no pensaba que sería la última mirada que le daría en un largo tiempo, saque mi mano y la movía en señal de adiós, cuando ya no la veía, cerré la ventana mi sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro y fue remplaza por una expresión triste.

-no te preocupes cariño en una semana volveremos a Berk.- dijo mi madre, la mire a los ojos y fingí una sonrisa la cual la convenció.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana viendo pasar las casa, paso el tiempo hasta llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad, no me había fijado de que ya habíamos llegado ya que mi mente está concentrada en el cielo, lo veía con un cierto temor, la calidez de la mano de mi madre posada en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ya llegamos hijo.- escuche decir a mi padre desde afuera del auto dándole el pago correspondiente al chofer diciendo un gracias

Baje del auto y comencé a caminar hasta entrar al aeropuerto, habían cientos de personas con maletas en mano, mis padres se acercaron a mí y me hicieron una señal para que los siguiera, esta no había sido la primera vez que yo viajaba en un avión, creo que es por esa razón que mis ellos estaban un poco preocupados por mi manera de actuar ya que mis ojos reflejaban un cierto temor, con un suspiro di la última mirada a la ciudad de Berk por los vidrios que remplazaban a las paredes de ladrillo y me acercar a mis padres.

Antes de salir de la casa mi padre había hecho una broma de que quizás volvamos, mi madre se dio cuenta de mi tristeza y lo regaño sobre su broma de mal gusto, mi padre no sabía que entre sus palabras había una cierta verdad _"quizás no volvamos_", pero la verdad era que _quizás yo no vuelva….._

Nosotros no íbamos en un avión normal era el jet familiar, como había dicho antes mi padre y mi madre eran personas muy importantes en la sociedad ya que eran dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de Europa y quizás del mundo y este puesto daba muchos beneficio, pero con cada cosa buena siempre vienen cosas malas.

Cuando el avión despego, yo me había entretenido un buen rato con mi PSP vista, cuando la aeromoza paso dando una pequeña merienda vi su peculiar sonrisa, cuando salió antes de cerrar la puerta pode notar como mi padre la miro a los ojos con una expresión de escepticismo, ya que la sonrisa de aquella mujer reflejaba maldad, cuando cerró la puerta todo iba normal hasta que la turbulencia comenzó, mi madre se sentó a mi lado dejando un asiento vacío a mi lado

-pónganse los cinturones.- dijo mi padre mientras miraba a mi madre con preocupación

Ese tipo de turbulencia no era normal y lo sabía, comencé a temblar ligeramente mi madre me abrazo y mi padre se levantó y fue a la cabina de mando, paso un tiempo mi madre me estaba tratando de tranquilizar, cuando mi padre volvió sus ojos expresaban preocupación y temor se acercó a nosotros y se sentó poniéndose su cinturón, con un brazo nos rodeó a mí y a mi mama, mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo sentí el avión había comenzado a descender y las máscaras de oxígeno bajaron cada uno de nosotros tomo uno y nos lo colocamos.

-te queremos Henry, nunca lo olvides.- dijo mi madre en una voz temblorosa mientras besaba mi frente con suavidad.

Yo los vi con expresión triste y dije dos palabras que dejaron sorprendidos a mis padres, rápidamente me quite la máscara de oxígeno y me zafe de los baros de mis padres era muy difícil caminar y mucho más correr, cuando salí por la puerta, los pude escuchar gritar.

Sin mirar atrás comencé a correr lejos lo cual era extremadamente difícil, antes de que me diera cuenta los sonidos metálicos hicieron estruendo en donde estaba, mire fijamente la pared mientras poco a poco unas garras sobresalieron, mi respiración se agito y me aleje poco a poco, comencé a oír los pasos de mi padre acercándose, cuando las garras se sujetaron a la pared de metal comenzaron a jalar hacia afuera, cuando mi padre abrió la puerta que nos separaba, las garras habían jalado la pared de metal haciendo que el aire me jalara hacia afuera tuve poco tiempo para agarrarme de una barra de metal sosteniéndome, mi padre tuvo poco tiempo de reaccionar, aquella criatura dueña de esas garras asomo su cabeza por la entrada que había hecho, era un dragón un dragón vivo y muy real, cuando ya no podía sostenerme más me solté y me golpe con algo muy fuerte, todo comenzó a verse borroso, ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo lo último que escuche fue un grito, el grito de mi padre llamándome después todo se volvió negro.

Todo había acabado….


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I:**

-Hoy se cumplen 5 años desde el terrible accidente aéreo en el cual la única víctima fue el hijo de Estoico y Valka Haddock, Henry Haddock, hasta el día de hoy las causas de este accidente son desconocidas para las autoridades….-decía la reportera en la TV, mientras tanto una chica de 15 años desayunaba hasta que se detuvo y con un suspiro agarro el control remoto y apago la TV, su mirada se reflejaba la tristeza y la nostalgia.

-5 años.- murmuro para sí misma, sin aun poder creerlo.

5 años había paso desde la muerte de su querido amigo, había roto su promesa de volver pronto. Hace 5 años estuvo así como hoy tomando su desayuno alegremente hasta que su alegría se espumo cuando el sonido de un vaso roto y un pequeño grito proveniente de su madre resonó en la sala de su hogar, para cuando se dio cuenta su mirada ya estaba en la imagen de la TV un avión que había impactado en un montículo de rocas, casi no comprendía nada pero todo eso acabo cuando la reportera hablo.

-…se reporta que solo hubo una víctima, el hijo de la familia Haddock , Henry Haddock, las autoridades siguen investigando las causas del accidente..-

En este punto el mundo de Astrid se desmoronaba ,al ver la foto de su amigo en la pantalla, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas silenciosas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, su madre la abraso para consolarla con palabras que ella ni siquiera escucho, aun no podía crees que su amigo ya no estaba en este mundo, en esos 10 años de vida nunca quiso algo como en ese momento, deseaba que esto fuera un sueño, no, una pesadilla y que muy pronto iba a despertar, pero eso nunca paso.

En el funeral, se alejó un poco del grupo de personas, pero aun así podía ver el ataúd trasladado por su padre y su fiel amigo Bocón.

No había un cuerpo que enterrar, solo era una muestra simbólica.

Cuando habían llegado al cementerio, antes de que lo enterraran bajo tierra las personas daban sus palabras sobre aquel niño, El primero fue el padre del muchacho Estoico hablo de los sueños que tenía su hijo, del corazón noble y leal que a su tierna edad había desarrollado, Astrid había podido apreciar el semblante de tristeza en aquel hombre. Cuando el funeral había acabado y ya no había nadie en el cementerio, Astrid se quedó viendo la lapida

_Aquí ya hace Henry Apsel Haddock_

_6/03/1999-8/03/2009_

_Amado hijo, querido amigo_

_Con sueños e ilusiones que alcanzaban lo indescriptible_

_Descansa en paz_

-Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que ibas a volver, mentiroso.-decía en una voz baja y temblorosa, estaba con la cabeza agachada con la mirada fija al pasto verde, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver la foto colocada frente a la lápida, allí estaba él sonriendo con cariño hacia la cámara, cuando no pudo más grito.-¡MENTIROSO!.-

El recuerdo aun seguí vivo en su mente, la joven rubia dirigió su mirada había el reloj de su cocina, en su mente sabía muy bien que no podía seguir ahogándose con la tristeza del pasado, pero el recuerdo seguía allí en sus pensamientos reproduciéndose una y otra vez sin querer detenerse ni un segundo, suspiro con pesadez, era otro día común y corriente.

Agarro sus cosas pero antes le dio una mirada a un foto colocada en su sala, allí estaba ella con 10 años de edad a su lado estaba su amigo, Hiccup, ese era su apodo, con su cabello castaño despeinado, las pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas, pero lo que siempre le había llamado la atención eran sus ojos verdes llenos de vida….

* * *

Un par de ojos verdes veían fijamente los árboles frondosos, él estaba en medio un bosque el cual se encontraba en una isla.

El muchacho pudo escuchar los pasos que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba cada vez más fuertes y veloces, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a correr había un árbol con el impulso salto y se sujetó en una rama, así comenzó a trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la copa, cuando miro hacia abajo pudo divisar una mata de cabello negro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia delante donde pudo ver una bandera roja, comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta estar más cerca de aquella bandera, salto hacia el suelo con elegancia, pero sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una persona detrás suyo, cuando el castaño se dispuso a correr.

-¡ni lo pienses Hiccup!-grito aquel chico detrás suyo con un rápido movimiento salto a los hombres del castaño y lo uso como taburete para ganar ventaja.

-Chimuelo.-grito indignado el castaño corriendo para darle el alcance al pelinegro, cuando ya no pudo ver a Chimuelo se trepo a uno de los arboles con rapidez, comenzó a saltar en rama en rama hasta que estuvo a unos 15 pies de distancia de la bandera roja, cuando no vio señal del pelinegro lo cual se le hizo extraño.

-¿a qué estás jugando Chimuelo?- se preguntó a si mismo con suspicacia.

-solo quería darte ventaja.-grito una voz debajo de él, cuando Hiccup bajo su mirada vio al pelinegro con las manos en su bolsillo del pantalón recostado sobre el árbol, cuando iba a decir algo el sonido de una rama rompiéndose alarmo a Hiccup, antes de que se diera cuenta había caído encima de la espalda de Chimuelo, el pelinegro hizo un ruido de dolor.

-mi espalda.- murmuro atontado, cuando Hiccup se recuperó de la caída se puso en posición para correr, pero cuando dio un paso una mano en su tobillo lo detuvo y lo hizo caer de cara al piso.

-¡hey! eso es trampa.- dijo Hicup

-tú te caíste encima de mí.- refuto Chimuelo y comenzó a levantarse rápidamente para comenzar a correr, Hiccup se levantó y lo siguió, pero fue en vano Chimuelo estaba sonriendo con satisfacción ante su nueva victoria.

-7 a 6- dijo con satisfacción, bombeando su puño en señal de victoria.

-si ya terminaron de jugar, Muerte Roja quiere verlos en su oficina.- dice una voz a través de los auriculares de Hiccup y Chimuelo.

-ha ya vamos Tormentula.- dijo Chimuelo feliz desde su comunicados, Hiccup le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Cerca de la bandera había una piedra coloco su mano y le dio media vuelta esta se abrió con una forma dejando un hueco sexángula, Hiccup saco del cuello de su camisa un collar con una piedra de color verde brillante y la coloco, un plataforma se abrió delante de ellos, Hiccup saco la gema y se la volvió a poner en el cuello, ambos chicos se acercaron a la plataforma y luego la plataforma desendio.

-solo admítelo estas molesto de que yo te ganara.- dice Chimuelo, molestando al castaño.

-hiciste trampa.- dice Hiccup, cuando llegaron al final del túnel una puerta metálica se abrió, para mostrar a una chica con unos ojos color dorados y sus cabello rubio con puntas de color celeste eléctrico, con una mano en su cintura y en la otra una Tablet.

-¿Quién gano esta vez?- pregunto la chica.

-obviamente yo.- dice Chimuelo con aire de suficiencia.

-hizo trapa.- señalo Hiccup, y haci volvieron a discutir, la chica rodo los ojos en señal de aburrimiento, era común en ellos discutir por quien gano en la pista de obstáculos.

Los tres adolescentes pasaron por un túnel hasta llegar a una base con tecnología de punta, muchas personas trabajando en diversos proyectos, pero lo más llamativo eran los múltiples dragones que ayudaban, los tres llegar frente a un elevador de vidrio, cuando entraron este subió por múltiples pisos hasta llegar al último las puertas metálicas se abrieron mostrando una amplia oficina con vista hacia toda la isla y el mar, había un escritorio con una pantalla holográfica, un hombre de unos 30 años mirando algunos archivos al darse cuenta de la presencia de los adolescentes, sonrió, lo más llamativo de esta persona eran sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre, su cabello negro perfectamente peinado y su piel bronceada.

-al fin llegaron mis dos muchachos y muchacha favoritos.- dijo levantando de su asiento mientras les hacia un gesto para que pasen.

-¿misión?- dijeron emocionados al unísono Hiccup y Chimuelo.

Al ver que el hombre asentía, ambos sonrieron con excitación, por fin harían algo interesantes después de 2 semanas de no hacer nada

-Tormentula me harías los honores.- dijo aquel hombre y la chica asintió con unos comandos las ventanas se cerraron y unas luces como proyectores aparecieron en medio de la sala, Hiccuo y Chimuelo se sentaron en el sofá a la espera de la información.

El holograma mostraba una pintura de una gema roja como el mismísimo fuego, tenía la forma de un dragón enroscado.

-como verán, los humanos ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra existencia y han tratado de exterminarnos desde hace 4 años y no se detendrán hasta destruimos, ya han comenzado la búsqueda de un artefacto poderosa, la gema del dragón, capaz de cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos, los humanos lo quieren para fines catastróficos, con esa gema quieren destruirnos. - los dos muchachos escuchaban con suma atención, nada de lo que ellos hacían era para tomarlo a juego, esto era importante y cada uno lo sabía. -ustedes conocen la leyenda del guardián de la paz ¿verdad? –

Ambos asintieron, era una historia tan antigua, pasada de generación en generación entre los dragones y humanos.

el joven vikingo que por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad monto a un dragón, un furia nocturna, y que trajo la paz entre humanos y dragones, al saber que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida creo con ayuda de los dragones más poderosos ,la gema del dragón, capaz de hacer que los dragones más fieros fueran domados y para que los humanos tuvieran algunas capacidades de los dragones, esto con el fin que ambos mundos se junten y para que la paz pudiera perdurar, años después de su muerte los desacuerdos comenzaron y con ellos las luchas y el acuerdo de paz se rompió después de que los barbaron conquistaran roma, los dragones buscaron refugio en los lugares donde los humanos no se atrevían en ir, fue así que ellos desaparecieron, y con ayuda de los dioses estas majestuosas criaturas se pudieron convertir en humanos para mantenerse a salvo, fue así que las personas comenzaron creen en ellos como mitos o cuentos inventados.

Todos en esa isla conocían la leyenda, la cual en realidad tenía una parte de realidad, además quien dijo que todos los mitos eran inventados siempre cada historia o cuento tenía algo de la realidad.

-es por esa razón que ustedes tienen que encontrarlo, si los humanos lo encuentran antes.- dio una pausa para tomar un profundo respiro.- no puedo imaginar lo que pasaría con nuestra especie, seriamos sus esclavos. Hiccup tú tienes un pequeño fragmente de esa gema, eres el único capaz de controlarlo, en este caso ese fragmento te permite ver quien es un dragón en esencia así este en su forma humana, si queremos proteger a los nuestros es nuestra prioridad encontrarlo- dijo Muerte Roja, señalando al collar de Hiccup.

La imagen el holograma cambio a una ciudad.

-ustedes irán a Berk, allí se encuentra centro de operaciones de los humanos, además es el punto original donde se creó el mito. -

La imagen del holograma cambio al de un hombre robusto, de cabello rojizo, y ojos grises con una mirada autoriza.

-él es Estoico Haddock, es el líder de las operaciones de los humanos, él, es el único humano que sabe de nuestro cambio de forma por un descuido de uno de nuestros agentes en cubierto, a mi parecer él lo ha mantenido oculto de los demás humanos pues es extremadamente difícil poder saber quién es un dragón o un humano. Su deber es sabotear a toda costa sus planes destruirlos desde adentro.- decía mientras la información de aquel hombre en el holograma aparecía.

-usted irán a la escuela secundaria de Berk como una cubierta, además nadie sospecharía de dos adolescentes.-dijo Tormentula enseñándoles sus nuevas identidades, y muerte Roja asiente.

-espera un segundo, ¿quieres que conviva con humanos?- dice Chimuelo algo sorprendido, estaba seguro que jamás se llevaría bien con un humano, claro, con excepción de Hiccup era el único humano el cual Chimuelo protegía y apreciaba, era después de todo es su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

-Has convivido con Hiccup y Camicaze no le veo el problema.-dijo el Hombre antes de que se diera cuenta había pronunciado el nombre de aquella chica, por un segundo los ojos de los tres adolescentes se oscurecieron, al darse cuenta de su delis, solo murmuro un lo siente, era un tema delicado el de aquella chica.

-deben entender que lo están haciendo por su familia.- dijo Tormentula eliminando la tensión del ambiente, ambos chicos suspiraron con pesadez. Después de todo ellos nunca se negaban a la adrenalina que sentían cuando estaban en sus misiones, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño.

-¿aceptan su misión?-dice Muerte roja, ambos chicos sonríen entre sí.

-¿cuándo nos hemos negado a una misión?.- pregunto Chimuelo.

Muerte Roja sonrió.

Después de todos sus planes estaban dando frutos, poco a poco.

Él conseguiría el control total.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II:**

En un complejo de apartamentos de 15 pisos dos chicos y una chica, de 15 años cada uno, entraban al apartamento ubicado en el último piso de dicho edificio.

-Este será su nuevo hogar por el tiempo que dure su misión.- señala Tormentula y comenzó a guiarlos por el amplio lugar, el diseño de aquel apartamento era modernista, con las comodidades para cualquier adolecente común.

-hemos instalado paneles de emergencia y seguridad por todo el lugar, vengan les enseñare.- Los dos chicos la siguieron hasta llegar a un librero, la chica inclino el penúltimo libro y una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció al costado del librero.

-coloquen una clave.- dijo Tormentula, Hiccup se acercó con una sonrisa maquiavélica e inserto una clave. El librero se movió y apareció una pared con diversas armas.

-¿Qué colocaste?- pregunto Chimuelo con escepticismo, ya que no le gustaba la mirada de su amigo, además aún estaba esperando algún tipo de venganza por la supuestas acusaciones de hacer trampa en sus competencias "Amistosas".

-anguilas.- contesto Hiccup de forma inocentes, Chimuelo al escuchar esa palabra hizo una cara de disgusto.

-¿se puede cambiar la clave?- pregunto Chimuelo, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-esa clave esta para todos los paneles del apartamento.- contesto la muchacha, Chimuelo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-al menos te vas a acordar de la clave fácilmente.- dice Hiccup con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Chimuelo le dio una miradas matadora con sus ojos azules, y si se lo preguntaban era algo incómodo usar lentes de contactos.

Al tener nuevas identidades, tenían que tenar un aspecto nuevo, aun que lo único que variaba en los dos muchachos eran sus ojos los cuales cambiaron de color gracias a lentes de contactos, los ojos de Chimuelo se volvieron se volvieron verdes a azules y los de Hiccup marrones, el resto de su aspecto físico se mantenía igual

-sé muy bien que ustedes no son de usar la violencia para…. ya saben... asesinar, pero aquí las cosas muy diferentes, los humanos están dispuestos a todo para exterminarnos, no les importa nada.-dijo Tormentula apretando el agarre de su Tablet, con esas palabras. la mirada de Hiccup y Chimuelo se oscureció, los malos recuerdos volvieron a sus mentes.

Ella había perdido a su equipo hace un par de años, y ellos a una persona muy importante.

-ni siquiera asesinar a uno de los suyos.- murmuro Hiccup con frialdad y veneno en su voz, Chimuelo le puso una mano en su hombro, Tomentula suspiro.

-les mostrare sus habitaciones.- y comenzó a dirigirse al pasillo, los dos chicos la siguieron.

-La agencia ha tratado de hacer una réplica de sus habitaciones de la isla para que se sintieran más cómodos, pero siempre hay cosas que varias, espero que se sientan como en casa.- dijo la muchacha. - en cada habitación encontraran sus nuevas identificaciones y la información necesaria para poder ir a la escuela secundaria.

-Chimuelo tu habitación es la primera puerta de la derecha Y Hiccup la tuya es la tercera a la izquierda.- antes de que digiera algo mas Hiccup ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, Tormentula miro a Chimuelo y este suspiro.

-aun no lo ha superado, ni siquiera yo lo he hecho por completo.- dijo Chimuelo mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

-no la conocí muy bien, pero aun así….aun no puedo creer que ya no esté.- dice Tormentula, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de tristeza de Chimuelo, sabía muy bien que para los dos chicos era muy doloroso recordar a su amiga y muchísimo más el por qué ya no estaba con ellos.

-Chimuelo, sé que no es necesario que te diga esto… pero… cuida bien de Hiccup ¿este bien?- dijo Tormentula y Chimuelo sonrió.

Horas después de que cayó la noche y el departamento estaba en completo silencio, en la última habitación, Hiccup se encontraba moviéndose en su cama con una expresión dolorosa en su rostro y el sudor goteando de su frente.

En su mente los gritos incesantes resonando, el fuego vivo a su alrededor y la mirada de preocupación, buscando entre las llamas sin cesar, los gritos de desesperación que se hacían más fuertes y las mismas palabras repitiéndose.

_Ayúdame, por favor…_

De un sobresalto se sentó en su cama su piel pálida por el miedo y su respiración entrecortada, su mano se movió hacia su rostro.

-solo era una pesadilla.- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, aquella pesadillas habían comenzado hace un año, cuando ella…

Hiccup suspiro, las pesadillas se habían incrementado desde que supo que su misión era en Berk, las imágenes y sensaciones lo torturaban más y más cada noche, incluso en el día la escena se reproducía en su mente. El castaño se movió hacia el filo de la cama y dirigió su mirada hacia la foto colocada en su mesa de noche. Incluso en la tenue oscuridad poda verla.

Allí estaban los tres Chimuelo, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el cielo con su sonrisa pícara mientras su mano derecha estaba en sima de la cabeza del castaño haciéndole orejitas de conejo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño, lo único que lo aliviaba eran los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Agarro la identificación que estaba junto a la foto y se volvió a echar a la cama.

-Helio Hunter.- murmuro Hiccup mientras miraba la identificación.

Desde que había llegado a la isla se preguntaba que era una vida "normal" sin hacer misiones y no poner constantemente su vida en peligro, con padres cariñosos que lo esperaran todos los días, comer como una familia, tener amigos que no se convirtieran en dragones, tener las preocupaciones de un adolecente común, sin preocuparse de que en sus hombros no estaba la responsabilidad de una especie completa. Al menos podría fingiría ser un adolecente normal.

Una fresca brisa invadió su habitación, cuando dirigió su vista a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba con el balcón de levanto y salió hacia al balcón. Debía admitirlo la vista era espectacular se apoyó en la baranda contemplando la vista, los sonidos de los autos, las luces de los edificios y el cielo oscuro con las pocas estrellas que se visualizaban, la brisa que revolvía su cabello y lo refrescaba. Por un momento se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones, por un momento se permitía fingir ser normal, por un momento sentía algo indescriptible….

_Libre_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola, gente hermosa…**

**Si, ya sé que no he actualizado en toda la semana, lo que sucede es que solo faltan pocos días para que termine el trimestre y estoy full tareas y exposiciones (ya que no tenemos exámenes, si es extraño, lo es). La próxima actualización será lo más tardar entre estos días y sino el próximo sábado o domingo**

**Astrid Hofenson 5757****: **Según lo que se Astrid es como un homólogo de Camicaze en la película, así que creo por mi parte que es entendible que existan ciertas similitudes entre ambas, obviamente tiene que ser diferentes de otras maneras. Discúlpame si en mis descripciones son parecidas nunca he sido buena para describir

**Capitulo III:**

Mayormente los chicos de su edad no quieren ir a la escuela por muchos motivos, irónicamente lo más común son por las tareas y el estudio, para Hiccup era el hecho de convivir con humanos aunque…. ahora que lo pensaba mejor… él era….un humano, para su horrible desgracia.

Tanto Chimuelo como Hiccup era capaz de correr por una pista de obstáculos, llenos de trampas mortales, sobrevivir en una isla desierta, hacer millones de cosas que el humano promedio solo haría en sus sueños, sin contar el hecho de que Chimuelo no era un humano, en su totalidad.

Ambos chicos miraron con ojos desconfiados la entrada de la escuela secundaria, veían también humanos de su edad, mayores o menores que entrando o saliendo.

-es la hora de la verdad.- dijo Chimuelo aligerando el ambiente, su mano se movió a la correa de su mochila.

Por fuera aquel chico parecía relajado y calmado, pero por dentro usaba cada gota de auto control que existía en su cuerpo para no demostrar otros tipos de emociones o incluso un acto que podría poner en peligro la misión.

-estoy comenzando a extrañar el Vesubio.- murmuro Hiccup con irritación mientras veía a varias personas a su alrededor. Se podía decir su comunicación con los humanos había sido nula desde hace un año, él castaño los aborrecida con toda su alma, se preguntaba qué mal había hecho en su vida pasada para que los dioses lo maldijeran de esta forma .

-tan malo es esto que extrañas a un volcán, ¿en serio Hiccup?- dijo Chimuelo en voz baja mientras veía a Hiccup con ojos divertidos, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de convivir con otros humanos pero tenía que hacerlo, era por el bien de su raza.

-solo digo que entre la escuela secundaria y un volcán….elegiría al volcán- respondió el castaño con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡Hey!, ustedes dos no piensan entrar a clases.- dice una voz detrás

Ambos giraron para ver a la persona era a un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello rubio y un extraño…bigote que parecía amarrado en una muy peculiar…¿trenza?. Ambos chicos se miraron entre si parecía que compartían una conversación a través de sus miradas, hasta que Hiccup se encogió de hombros y respondido.

-somos nuevos y no sabes muy bien a donde ir.- el hombre rubio asintió y saco de su bolsillo un papel.

\- ¿ustedes dos son Helio y Eric Hunter?- pregunto y ambos asintieron.

-Mi nombre es Bocon, soy el director, síganme los guiare a su clase.- dijo Bocon y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

La ciudad era lo suficientemente extraña, sobre todo la mayoría de los nombres o apodos.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio nombra a su hijo Bocon?- pregunto Chimuelo.

-¿yo qué se?- respondido Hiccup igual de confundido que su amigo pelinegro, ambos siguieron al director cuando entraron él les mostro sus casilleros que convenientemente estaban juntos, ambos pensaron:

_Tormentula._

De seguro aquella chica había pirateado la computadora de la escuela y lo hizo.

-Disculpe la interrupción señorita Anderson, le traigo dos nuevos estudiantes, chicos pasen.- dijo el director cuando entro a uno de los salones, ambos chicos entraron.

-hummmm…Hola mí...mi nombre es Helio Hunter- dijo el castaño con timidez.

-Yo soy Eric Hunter.- dijo el pelinegro de forma casual.

La profesora asintió

-Albert, ¿podrías mostrarles la escuela a los recién llegados?- le pregunto la maestra un chico rubio robusto el cual al escuchar su nombre levanto la vista de su libro un poco sobresaltado.

-claro.- respondido y volvió su mirada a su libro, Bocon mira satisfecho su trabajo y se retiró del salón dejando a los dos muchachos en frente de la clase

-bueno siéntense en los lugares vacíos.- dijo la Maestra mientras colocaba el título del tema que verían hoy

Hiccup y Chimuelo se sentaron, las carpetas vacías estaban en cada extremo del salón, Hiccup miraba por la ventana con un semblante de aburrimiento, para él no era necesario escuchar la clase, y no es porque fuera arrogante, pero en la isla ya le habían enseñado lo suficiente como para sacar un título con honores en física nuclear, bioquímica, mecatrónica y en fin.

-Señor Hunter ¿me podría decir la respuesta del ejercicio de la pizarra?- le pregunto la maestra al ver su falta de concentración en la clase había caminado hasta estar al lado del castaño, Hiccup miro a la maestre y luego a la pizarra.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala Chimuelo miraba con diversión a su amigo castaño, después de todo les habían dicho que no podían usar sus habilidades físicas en público a menos que la situación lo demande, nunca mencionaron usar las habilidades intelectuales

-18 peros para ser exactos 18,3259871.- dijo con indiferencia, todos en el salón con excepción de Cjimuelo, vieron al castaño con una expresión de sorpresa, incredulidad o envidia.

-correcto.- murmuro la maestra un tanto sorprendía por la facilidad del muchacho.

El chico como dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, este sería un largo día.

Después que el primer periodo finalizo y el receso comenzó, Chimuelo y Huccup o mejor dicho Eric y Helio esperaron a Albert para que les dé el tours por la escuela.

-Hola.-dijo Chimuelo para llamar la atención del rubio, el cual un poco sonrojado cerro su libro.

-lo lamento es que este libro está muy interesante ya lo he leído 6 veces, pero de igual modo no puedo dejar de leerlo.- explicó el muchacho enseñándoles la portada del libro que se titulaba "libro de Dragones Secretos y Misterios" .

-¿de dónde lo has sacado Albert?- pregunto Chimuelo un poco intrigado

-es solo una copia del original, lo conseguí en la biblioteca de la escuela- responde el chico, Chimuelo y Hiccup se miran entre si

\- Aunque solo es el primer libro donde te muestran las características de los dragones y como matarlos, hay rumores que el segundo libro, que según dicen enseñaba a como entrenar a un dragón aunque solo es un cuento.- Añadió Albert- Por cierto todos me llaman Patapez creo que ya me acostumbre así que a veces no respondo cuando alguien me dice Albert.-

-Hay más libros como ese ¿verdad?- pregunto Hiccup interesado por ver hasta qué punto los humanos conocían a los dragones

-sí, si desean cuando terminen las clases les enseño la biblioteca.- dijo Patapez felices por el hecho de que alguien compartiera su afición por los libros de Dragones.

-Claro.- dijo Chimuelo, después Patapez les enseño la mayor parte de la escuela, cuando el tour finalizo, Patapez se fue a quien sabe dónde y Hiccup y Chimuelo se fueron a la azotea.

-¿tú crees que hallemos algún tipo de información que nos ayude?- Pregunto Chimuelo mientras abría una lata de soda, estaba apoyado justo a la puerta.

-a lo mejor haiga una pista, no perderemos nada con buscar, aunque mi verdadera pregunta es si en aun existe esa gema.- dice Hiccup, estaba apoyado en la baranda mientras contemplaba la ciudad

-claro que existe, tienes un fragmento colgado en tu cuello.- Señalo, y Hiccup asintió un poco.- solo es cuestión de encontrar las pistas correctas.- dijo Chimuelo, un poco molesto por la falta de imaginación de Hiccup.

-pero no se te hacer raro que en 600 años nadie haya encontrado esa gema.- dice Hiccup.

-oye somos nosotros, juntos somos imparables e invencibles, nadie nos puede detener.- dice Chimuelo acercándose a su amigo castaño mientras miraba la ciudad, la brisa sueva y agradable.

-¿sabes lo que me gustaría hacer?- pregunto Hiccup dirigiendo su mirada al cielo y sentía la suave brisa.

-¿comer 10 de esas sabrosas hamburguesas de la esquina?- dice Chimuelo mientras que con una mano frotaba su barriga y la boca se le hacía agua, Hiccup se ríe ligeramente mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¿crees que existan hamburguesas de anguilas?-pregunta Hiccup sacando de su ensañamiento a Chimuelo quien pone cara de asco al escuchar la palabra con "a", definitivamente su amigo era cruel.

-¡amigo!- exclamo el pelinegro disgustado.

-era solo una pregunta.- dijo Hiccup con un tono de inocencia, Chimuelo lo miro con ojos desconfiados, mientras en el rostro del castaño se formaba una sonrisa malévola.

Cuando el ambiente se tranquilizó, ambos miraron al cielo con añoranza.

Hacía tiempo que no surcaban los cielos y sentían esa sensación de libertad, pero ambos sabían que tenían una misión y no podían fallar.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Albert o mejor conocido como Patapez caminaba con paso apurado hasta la cafetería con la esperanza de poder encontrar su almuerzo entero o al menos la cuarta parte, conociendo a sus amigos de lo más seguro solo encontraría un plato vacío.

Cuando encontró con la mirada lo que estaba buscando, se dirigió hacia su objetivo, al acercarse pudo visualizar a dos personas una chica y un chico idénticos, después de todo eran gemelos, ambos estaban tirados en el piso la chica encima del muchacho, forcejeando entre sí.

-eso es mío.- reclamo la muchacha entre dientes.

-noooh, eso es mío.- contratado el muchacho y ambos comenzaron a rodar en el piso

En la mesa un muchacho de cabello azabache miraba mientras incentivaba a los gemelos para que continúen con su lucha como si fuera un entretenimiento, al frente de ella una chica rubia de ojos celestes dio un suspiro de aburrimiento y volvió la mirada a su comida.

-Patapez llegas tarde ya no hay nada.- le dice el azabache como si hubiera leído su mente, el chico frunce el ceño y se sienta con agonía, saca de su maleta una bolsa de papel, al menos ya se había acostumbrado a la mayorías de sus amigos, después de un rato los gemelos se sentaron aun que aun discutían.

-¿alguno de ustedes vio a los chicos nuevos?- pregunto Astrid, no era muy común ver a nuevas personas y más para estas fechas, claro la ciudad era una de las más avanzadas pero solo había un ligero inconveniente, las plagas, las autoridades querían mantenerlo oculto, así que era muy difícil conseguir una entrada a la ciudad.

-yo les di un recorrido por la escuela.- dice Patapez, había algo que había molestado al rubio, aquel chico castaño se le hacía familiar como si lo hubiera visto en algún lado, solo que no podía recordar donde.

\- a quien le importa un par de chicos nuevos no son la gran cosa, después de todo nadie se compara a mí ¿no lo crees Astrid?- dijo el azabache con suficiencia, mientras hacia una pose y enseñaba sus músculos, la chica solo mira al chico con aburrimiento, hasta que este le tomo la mano, antes de que cualquiera pudiera parpadeara un cuchillo se clavó en la mesa a milímetros de la mano del muchacho, deslizo su mano lejos del de la chica

-yo quiero intentarlo.- dice uno de los gemelos con una mano alzada y con la otra con un cuchillo.

-sé que te mueres por mí.- dice el azabache ignorando el comentario del rubio, la chica solo arquea una ceja.

-en tus sueños, Patan.- dijo Astrid, de la nada los gemelos unos cuchillos se comienzan a clavar alrededor del brazo de Patan.

-¡DETENGANSE!BRUTACIO, BRUTILDA! ¡ALTO!- decía Patan con un tono de miedo, Brutacio y Brutilda eran unos dementes, Astrid y Patapez los miraron unos segundos para luego volver a su comida, las otras personas que se encontraban a los alrededores solo se limitaban a mirar con escepticismo, cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dos muchachos ingresaron.

-eso fue gracioso.- dijo Hiccup con diversión.

-solo este celoso.- refunfuño Chimuelo.

-eres tan adorable.- dijo Hiccup fingiendo una voz niña perturbadora-pensé que no te agradaban las humanas.- se burló Hiccup.

-lo hago, solo disfruto de su atención.-dijo Chimuelo como si fuera lo más obvio. Ambos chicos se dirigían a coger sus bandejas, luego se dirigieron a hacer una fila para comprar su comida, mientras el castaño seguí burlándose de su amigo.

-¿Esos dos estarán en el entrenamiento?- pregunto Astrid un tanto sorprendida, ella había pensado que solo serían sus cuatro amigos y ella misma nadie más, ahorra se había dado con la sorpresa que habrían más nuevos reclutas.

-si mi papa me dio la lista y… bueno… esta mañana ellos dos se presentaron- dijo Patapez, el padre de aquel muchacho era el líder de la división de inteligencia informática, así que le había sido fácil conseguir la lista de los nuevos integrantes de los entrenamiento.

-carne fresca.- dice Brutilda de forma maliciosa mientras su hermano se reía, ellos eran perturbadores, verdaderamente perturbadores.

-miren allí están.- dice Patapez al reconocer a los dos muchachos todos dirigen su mirada hacia donde señalaba Patapez- Eric, Helio, vengan siéntense con nosotros.- grito Patapez, entusiasmado por ver a los dos chicos los cuales compartían su interés en los libros de dragones.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, el castaño se encogió de hombros haciendo una cara de indiferencia, ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

-hummm ¿hola?- dijo el castaño medio extrañado.

-hola.- dijo con tono sensual la rubia quien miraba a Chimuelo con ojos soñadores, este retrocedió un paso hacia atrás mientras que la miraba con un cierto temor, sentía como si lo estuvieran desnudando con la vista y no era para nada agradable.

-siéntense con nosotros.- dice Patapez

-¿estás seguro que no los incomodaremos?- pregunto Hiccup con cortesía, vaya que si estaba actuando de maravilla.

-no te preocupes.- dice Brutilda quien de algún modo había llegado al lado de Chimuelo, le jalo el brazo hasta sentarlo junto a ella.

-yo si me siento incomodo.- pensó Chimuelo, mientras dio una ligera risa nerviosa, Hiccup lo miraba con diversión esto se lo tenía que contarle a Tormentula, quería ver su reacción, las cuales podrían ser reírse o usar a Chimuelo como tiro al blanco, ¿Quién sabe? con suerte podría ser la segunda opción.

\- Bueno, ella es Astrid, él es Patan.- dijo Patapez mientras presentaba a sus amigos, ambos chicos miraron algo confundidos al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro.- si, su nombre es Patan y ellos son los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda. Chicos ellso son los hermanos Helio y Eric Hunter.-

Hiccup se sentó al lado de Patapez cuando levanto la vista de su almuerzo al sentir la mirada de la chica al frente suyo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en voz baja y con brusquedad, la chica salió de sus pensamientos un poco aturdida.

-nada solo me recuerdas a…nada….mejor olvídalo.- dijo Astrid y volvió su mirada hacia su comida.

-la regla número uno es Astrid es mía.- dijo Patan mientras trataba de mirar amenazadoramente a Hiccup quien solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer, mientras Astrid lo golpeo por debajo de la mesa, el extraño silencio reino en la mesa, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que bueno, los gemelos comenzaron a perturbar al pobre Chimuelo quien había quedado en medio de una de sus tan frecuentes peleas.

Después de las clases Hiccup y Chimuelo esperaron a Patapez para irse a la biblioteca, cuando9 los tres llegaron fueron recibidos por la bibliotecaria quien se llamaba Gothi la cual era una mujer mayor, Patapez los guio hasta llegar a una sección.

-bienvenidos a la sección de los mitos y leyendas de dragones y Vikingos.- exclamo Patapez entusiasmados, Hiccup y Chimuelo comenzaron ver los libros.

-el libro que tenías esta mañana ¿dónde se encuentra el original?.- pregunto Hiccup mientras veía un libro que se titulaba "años de paz"

-está en la exhibición del museo de la calle Heidit, frente al café.- instruyo Patapez, Hiccup y Chimuelo se miraron mientras sonreían.

Ya sabían que harían esta noche.

**¿Les gusto?**

**Por fin apareció la pandilla completa **

**¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que me perdonen por demorarme u poco, como dije antes estoy por terminar el trimestre así que estoy ajetreada con los deberes de la escuela, lo bueno es que es mi última semana y luego viene un pequeño descanso de una semana, así que la próxima semana subir capítulos nuevos, como recompensa por el tiempo tomado **

**Muchas gracias por leer **

**Capítulo 4: **

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Berk hasta que el sonido de sirenas comenzó a acercarse cada vez más y más a la calle Heidit donde se encontraba el museo

Dentro de aquel lugar donde se encontraban objetos invaluables, en la sala, donde se encontraba la exhibición sobre los vikingos, en el centro de aquel salón se encontraba un pedestal de madera tallada rodeado con unas paredes de fino vidrio cristalino, lo curioso era que este pedestal estaba vacío, con un agujero perfectamente cortado en el vidrio. En el traga luz de dicha sala dos sombras miraban con satisfacción su obra.

Para cuando la policía llego, no encontraron ni pista ni huellas que pudiera identificar a los implicados de dicho crimen.

A dos cuadras del museo, en la azotea de un edificio, dos personas miraban el museo que ahora estaba rodeado de patrullas de policías

-fue más fácil de lo que imagine- dijo una de las personas mientras se sacaba su máscara para rebelar sus ojos verdes y su cabello azabache desordenado

-en realidad fue en gran parte gracias a Tormentula, ella hackeo los sensores de movimiento y nosotros solo hicimos el resto- dice un chico, ya se había sacado la máscara, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes, movió su mano hacia su oreja donde se encontraba su auricular

-¿lo lograron?- pregunto una voz femenina, ambos chicos tenían un auricular en la oreja izquierda haci que ambos podían escuchar a la chica hablar

-eso me dolió- dijo el azabache de forma dramática, puso una mano en su pecho como si lo hubieran golpeado y bajo su cabeza

-eres una reina del drama, Chimuelo- dijo el castaño, a su socio

-no soy dramático, es que no puedo creer que ella dude de mis habilidades, bueno de nuestras habilidades, mira esta vez te di algo de crédito Hiccup- dice Chimuelo de manera inocente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ante esto el castaño rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Definitivamente su amigo no iba a cambiar

Hiccup iba vestido con un polo verde oscuro encima una casaca marrón, tenía puesto uso guantes negros con orificios en los dedos, unos pantalones negros y sus zapatillas deportivas, a simple vista parecía un chico normal, pero dentro de esa casaca bien camuflada se encontraban diversos tipos de armas, no es que le gustara usarlas, era solo algo preventivo, nunca se sabe que pueda suceder en alguna misión

Chimuelo en cambio iba vestido todo de negro acepto su polo blanco, solo que antes su casaca había estado cerrada, al igual que Hiccup tenía diversos tipos de armas, en realidad no las usaba mucho, para aquel muchacho era mejor usar el fuego creado por el mismo, pero en estas circunstancias sería algo suicida usar ese tipo de poder

Ambos muchachos bajaron por las escaleras de incendios sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, bajaron hasta un callejón donde cada se encontraban dos motocicletas bien camufladas. HIccup se quitó la mochila que estaba colgando en su hombro, la abrió y vio un libro antiguo forrado en cuero desgastado, cerró nuevamente su mochila y se la coloco en el hombro.

-es hora de irnos- dijo Chimuelo, aunque él estuviera en una forma humana, podía oír las sirenas a lo lejos y parecía que se estaban acercando, si perdían más tiempo quizás podrían ser descubiertos, lo podrían llamar paranoico, pero es mejor prevenir que la mentar

Ambos chicos se subieron en sus motocicletas y arrancaron saliendo de aquel callejón directo a la pista pasando entre los autos, moviendo lajeramente papeles y polvo del piso

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?- dijo Tormentula

-de maravilla- le respondió Hiccup con un notorio sarcasmo

-¿y eso por qué?-pregunto divertida la chica, en su mente miles de escenas que implicaban al castaño se formaban en su mente, con aquellos dos chicos nunca se savia que esperar

-solo está molesto por que le dieron, literalmente, una paliza en…. cómo se llamaba este juego…. ¡así!…quemados- dijo Chimuelo, mientras doblaba a la derecha

-eso es algo sorprendente, considerando el hecho que eres muy bueno esquivando cosas, Hiccup- dijo Tormentula con un toque divertido en su voz, Hiccup se estremeció de forma violenta, no era por el hecho de que el viento azotaba su pecho, sino por aquella vergüenza que había tenido que pasar en su clase de educación física

Había ocurrido un día después de comenzar a ir a la escuela, el papel que había tomado Hiccup era el de un chico tímido, debilucho y cerebrito, por así decirlo, eso quería decir nada de habilidades físicas así que tuvo que hacerse el tonto y por ello recibió varios pelotazos, en ese instante quería atrapar la pelota en el aire y tirárselo a esos tres mequetrefes en particular, los cuales habían adquirido cierta afición a molestarlo todo el día, tuvo que buscar cada onza de autocontrol que existía en su cuerpo, para no reaccionar y mandar a esos tres idiotas al hospital, así sumo una cosa más a su lista de odio hacia los humanos

-Tormentula quieres que te cuente algo interesante- dijo Hiccup con una voz particularmente perturbadora y escalofriante, a Chimuelo definitivamente no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación, Hiccup tomo el silencio de la chica como un "si", ambos chicos pararon en la luz roja

-durante estos dos últimos días, Chimuelo ha recibido una particular atención por parte de la población femenina de la escuela, si sabes a lo que me refiero, sobretodo de una chica apodada Brutilda, se podría decir que son inseparables- dijo Hiccup con malicia, e este punto tanto Chimuelo y Tormentula estaban callados, Hiccup comenzó a tener una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza, mientras que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro

Al mismo tiempo el semáforo cambio de color y a ambos chicos no les quedo otra que avanzar

5…4…3...2.

-ya hablaremos cuando valla al apartamento- dijo Tormentula tranquilamente, algo que perturbo y estremeció a Chimuelo, luego la comunicación se corto

-_estoy tan muerto-_pensó Chimuelo queriéndose tirar de un acantilado, se vengaría de su supuesto amigo, mientras tanto el castaño estaba felizmente tatareando una canción, no podía dejar de sonreír, ya no podía esperar a que Tormentula llegara sería un espectáculo digno de ver, no importaba las consecuencias

Al día siguiente en un edificio situado en el centro de toda la ciudad, el más alto de toda, también, un hombre corpulento de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes casi grises, estaba sentado en su oficina, la cual estaba en el último piso de dicho edificio

-¡ROBARON EL MUSEO!- exclamo el hombro con su rostro rojo de ira, mientras hablaba por teléfono

-es imposible, el lugar esta con la mejor seguridad de la época, cómo es posible que alguien haiga entrado y salido- dijo molesto aquel hombre, no cabía en su mente como un lugar lo suficientemente equipado como para saber si una hormiga se novia hubiera sito fácilmente saqueado, era algo inaudito para él

-¿Qué se llevaron?- pregunto resignado el hombre, cuando la respuesta fue dada sus ojos se estrecharon y su puño se cerró rápidamente, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos dio un fuerte golpe contra su mesa, el sonido podía llegar a la otra línea, con irritación colgó el teléfono y se froto las sienes. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro un hombre igual de robusto con una extraña barba rubia

-está en toda parte- dijo el rubio, poniendo encima de la mesa un periódico donde en la primera plana decía "el robo del año"

-que voy hacer, Bocón- pregunto exhausto el pelirrojo

-por ahora solo puedes esperar que hagan las investigaciones necesarias- respondió Bocón

-ya se quienes fueron- dijo el pelirrojo

-todos lo suponemos, las pistas son algo obvias, pero no podemos culpar a dedo sin tener pruebas- dijo Bocón mientras miraba el periódico

-¿y qué? ¿Espero a que ataquen de nuevo?- pregunto molesto el hombre

-Estoico sé muy bien por qué quieres atraparlos, pero tú y yo sabemos que el hecho de que mates a esa vestías no te devolverá a...- dijo Bocón, no podía terminar la frase era un tema delicado, solo pudo ver la mirada de estoico dirigida a un cuadro situado en su mesa

En esa foto estaba Estoico, su amada esposa y su querido hijo, todos sonriendo, Estoico jamás perdonaría a esas criaturas, le habían quitado todo lo que quería en este mundo, él les devolvería con la misma moneda, extinguiéndolos

-me iré en dos horas, tennos cierta información de donde se puede encontrar la gema, será la última búsqueda del año-dijo decidió Estoico, creía firmemente de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

-el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas comenzara hoy por la tarde- informo Bocón y luego salió de la oficina, Estoico se quedó allí un rato luego todo el cuadro entre sus manos y miro la ciudad. Él protegería al resto de las personas para que no pasaran lo que el paso, una lagrima silenciosa se escapó de su ojos izquierdo y resbalo por su mejilla, lo aria por Valka…lo aria por Henry

-aun no puedo creer que hallan podio robar el libro de dragón- dijo Patapez mirando el periódico, él, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán, Astrid y Hiccup se encontraban en el área de entrenamientos a las afueras de la ciudad

-de seguro si yo hubiera estado allí ninguno de esos ladrones hubiera escapada, ¿no lo crees, Astrid?-pregunto Patán de forma coqueta, Astrid solo lo ignoro por completo luego dirigió la mirada a Hiccup, el cual estaba mirando la sala de entrenamiento

-¿dónde está tu amigo?- pregunto ella algo intrigada, desde que había conocido al castaño se había vuelto más curiosa sobre él, y lo que más la frustraba era que no podía saber por qué, quizás era el ligero parecido que tenía con…..era lago ridículo. El castaño solo se encogió de hombros

-él dijo que no era lago obligatorio, era elección de la persona así que decidió quedarse en casa- contesto el muchacho de manera indiferente, la rubia solo asintió. Pero la verdad era que no habían contado con el hecho de que era muy peligroso para Chimuelo, podía ocurrir cualquier error y podían ser descubiertos, era algo que mejor querían evitar, eso y que Chimuelo no había dormido en toda la noche teniendo pesadillas sobre ser perseguido por unas espinas, algo muy reconfortante para Hiccup

-comencemos- dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos, cuando todos voltearon se encontraron con su director, algo que no sorprendió a todos, excepto a Hiccup

-detrás de estas paredes, se encuentran las especies de dragones más mortales- dijo Bocón, ante esto los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de sorpresa ¿acaso tenían dragones reales?, apretó los puños y sus nudillos comenzaron volverse blancos de furia, dio una bocanada de aire y trato de relajarse

-el mejor o la mejor de este entrenamiento, conseguirá matar a su primer dragón una pesadilla monstruosa-dice Bocón, todos comenzaron a vitorear o a decir que ellos conseguirán ese honor. Para Hiccup eso era una gran estupidez, que tenia de honorable matar a una criatura indefensa, se sentía avergonzado de ser un humano

-muy bien a comenzar- dijo Bocón mientras abría una de las celdas, todos miraron atónito al hombre

-¿no nos enseñaras primero?- pregunto asustado Patán, Bocón sonrió

-soy un firme creyente de aprender en la marcha- respondió y un dragón salió disparado de la celda, todos corrían en diferentes direcciones

-primera lección ¿que necesitas para luchar contra un dragón?- PREGUNTO Bocón mientras todos se miraban entre si

-velocidad 6- grito Patapez

-un escudo- dijo enseguida Astrid acercando a la pila de escudos

-no estamos en la edad antigua- grito Patán

-el escudo es mejor que cualquier arma, entre una pisto y un escudo, elegir siempre el escudo- instruyo Bocón todos, comenzaron correr hacia los escudos

-ahora ¿Cuántos tiros tiene un Gronckel?- dijo Bocón

-¿4?- dijo Patán mas en una forma de pregunta, Patapez sonrió y levanto la mano

-6- dijo Patapez

-correcto- dijo Bocón mirando a sus alumnos

-dame eso, yo lo vi primero- dijo Brutilda forcejeando contra su gemelo

-por qué no tomas ese tiene flores- le dijo su hermano, Brutilda con una pierna empujó a su hermano y lo golpeo en la cabeza con el escudo

-ahora este tiene sangre- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando su hermano se llevan y coge el escudo por el otro extremo, el dragón dispara una bola de fuego

-Brutacio, Brutilda, están fuera- dijo Bocón, y ambos chicos lo miran confundido

-los escudos sirven más que una protección- explico Bocón

-me mudare al sótano de mis padres, ¿quieres venir? podríamos hacer ejercicio- dijo Patán tratando de ligar a Astrid esta solo da un rodamiento hacia delante y se aleja de Patán

-se nota que haces ejercicio- dije Patán con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, antes de que incluso se diera cuenta una bola de que se dirigía a él, para su suerte se dio cuenta y levando el escudo

-Patán fuera, Helio sal a campo- grito Bocón viendo al castaño escondido detrás de una madera

Hiccup n estaba aterrorizado, era el hecho que no podía hacer nada contra el dragón, además esta era una buena forma de actuar como un chico torpe, aunque algo lo perturbaba y ese algo era la mirada del dragón, podía ver el miedo y la ansiedad de salir de este lugar, Hiccup solo quería ayudarlo, pero no había manera, se sentía como un verdadero inútil en este momento, con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió al campo

-Patapez fuera- grito Bocón, mientras el chico corría a resguardarse, Hiccup se acercó a Astrid torpemente

-así que… solo quedamos tu y yo- dijo Hiccup, Astrid lo miro

-no solo tu- respondió la rubia mientras rápidamente con una maniobra se alejó del castaño antes de que se diera cuenta, el dragón se había acercado lo suficiente, Hiccup retrocedió temeros, su mente estaba en blanco, antes de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta, el dragón lo olfateo como si fuera algo facial para él, Bocón se acercó con una cara y un collar metálico y se lo coloco en el dragón, quien solo lo miro con miedo y confusión

-vuelve a tu celda, salchicha con patas- dijo el dirigiendo al dragón a su celda, luego la cerro, Hiccup se deslizo por la pared hasta caer en el piso, aun agitado

-un dragón siempre…. Siempre… ataca para matar- dijo Bocón dirigiéndole una mira a Hiccup que aún estaba sentado en el piso, todos miraban al castaño con desaprobación, el cual solo quería que la tierra lo tragara

Cuando Hiccup llego a su apartamento tiro sus cosas con frustración y se sentó en el sofá, apoyo sus codos en su rodilla mientras juntaba sus dos manos y miraba al vacío

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunto una voz femenina, Hiccup no tenía que voltear para saber quién era

-Horrible- contesto derrotado el castaño, detrás de Tormentula venia Chimuelo, ambos se miraron entre si y se dirigieron al sofá cada uno se sentó en un extremo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Chimuelo preocupado por la mirada de su amigo

-tiene…tiene dragones reales encarcelados- contesto Hiccup sin desviar su mirada de la nada, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos mientras se frotaba la cara con frustración, Tormentula y Chimuelo se miraron asombrados

-¿y qué hiciste?- pregunto Tormentula mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del castaño, este se paró bruscamente

-eso es lo que más me enfurece, no hice nada, no podía hacer nada, me siento como un inútil, podía ver sus ojos reflejaban miedo y yo estaba…estaba escondido en una esquina, quería hacer algo, pero no podía- dijo Hiccup mientras descargaba toda su ira y frustración. Chimuelo y Tormentula miraban con comprensión

-no es tu culpa, Hiccup- dice Chimuelo tratando de calmar a su amigo

-eso me gustaría creer- dijo Hiccup mientras salía de la sala, dirigiéndose a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Chimuelo suspiro resignado.

Hiccup se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se lavó la cara, cuando levanto la vista al espejo y miro su reflejo, dio un puñetazo hacia el espejo y este se rompió, Hiccup respiraba profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, un hilo de sangre se formó, su sangre…

_Sangre Humana…._

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**Díganme lo que piensan o denme alguna idea. que les gustaría que tuviera esta historia, todo es bienvenido**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos pronto **


	6. Trailer

**Hola les traigo un trailer?, bueno al menos el intento de uno jeje, disfrútenlo :)**

**RESUENEN:( ES MAS LARGO)**

* * *

**Todo en el mundo tiene un comienzo y un final.**

* * *

-no te preocupes cariño, en una semana volveremos a Berk- dijo una mujer, unos ojos verdes, pertenecientes de un pequeño niño castaño, la miraban fijamente a los ojos y finjo una sonrisa la cual la convenció, dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana viendo pasar las casa

La imagen de la TV, un avión que había impactado en un montículo de rocas

-se reporta que solo hubo una víctima, el hijo de la familia Haddock, Henry Haddock, las autoridades siguen investigando las causas del accidente- decía la reportera

* * *

**Mi vida había comenzado gracias a la venganza y el odio**

* * *

Un hombre, Estoico Haddock y Bocon Ruder, llevaban el ataúd con una mirada triste y desolada, todos los presentes derramaban lágrimas, sin poder creer que él se había ido, en el corazón de Estoico un inmenso odio comenzaba a formarse, aquella _cosa_ le había arrebatado a su querido hijo…._un dragón_

Él les pagaría con la misma moneda, los extinguiría por completo

* * *

En lapida estaba el

* * *

nombre del comienzo y el final de la guerra, sin una consecuencia definida

_Aquí ya hace Henry Apsel Haddock_

_6/03/1999-8/03/2009_

_Amado hijo, querido amigo_

_Con sueños e ilusiones que alcanzaban lo indescriptible_

_Descansa en paz_

* * *

**Este año** (siempre quise escribir eso XD)

* * *

Un par de ojos verdes veían fijamente los árboles frondosos, el dueño de esos ojos se estaba en medio un bosque el cual se encontraba en una isla de ubicación desconocida, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a correr había un árbol con el impulso salto y se sujetó en una rama, así comenzó a trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la copa, comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta estar más cerca de aquella bandera, salto hacia el suelo con elegancia

* * *

"_esas cosas no son humanas"_

* * *

Un dragón negro se convierte en un adolecente, con el cabello azabache y sus penetrantes ojo9s verdes, a su lado sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo y se transformó en humanos

* * *

**La guerra está a punto de comenzar, y solo abra un ganador**

Los edificios estaban casi destruidos, los gritos de las personas, aquel puente a punto de colapsar, el sonido de los disparos, la ciudad era un caos masivo

Humanos y dragones en una batalla que parecía no tener fin

-¡No dejen que se escapen!- gritaba un soldado, y así comenzó el fuego cruzado entre humanos y dragones

El castaño junto a su fiel amigo miraban la escena con decisión y ambos asintieron

* * *

**Y cada secreto será llevado a la luz**

* * *

La foto de aquella familia feliz caía en un estridente ruido, aquel castaño solo miraban estupefacto los pedazos de vidrio, su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar

* * *

"_Nuestra unica esperanza, la gema del dragón"_

* * *

Un chico castaño miraba miro la gema de su collar, como si buscara algo en el interior de aquel pequeño fragmento

* * *

"_con poderes inimaginables"_

* * *

-que son esas cosas- gritaba aterrado el muchacho, al ver a una chica rubia de ojos color dorado, a su lado un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, los dos tenían algo en común sus almas demostraban sus verdaderas formas draconianas. Al castaño le asustaba poder ver eso

* * *

"_su misión es buscarla en la ciudad de Berk"_

* * *

Enormes rascacielos y una vista estupenda al atardecer, una ciudad preciosa, pero con miles de misterios

* * *

**La lección más valiosa, es que, en la guerra no existen los amigos**

* * *

-si no me tomas como un amigo, hazlo como un aliado, al final y al cabo, comenzamos esto juntos, lo más lógico es que, lo acabemos juntos, como el equipo que siempre fuimos- decía el azabache con una mano estirada hacia el castaño

* * *

"_me vengare por cada cosa que me hicieron" _

* * *

Su nariz estaba sangrado, tenía su labio reventado, una de sus manos estaba tratando de cubrir su ojo izquierdo, su respiración era entrecortada, dentro de él correa la ira y aquel sentimiento de venganza. Al frente de aquel castaño mal herido, un chico mayor con una extraña cicatriz en el rostro y una sonrisa sacarosa que se extendía cada vez más en su rostro

* * *

**Pero para ganar una guerra hay que saber de qué lado estas**

* * *

-me sorprende el hecho de que no apoyes a tu propia sangre, eres una vergüenza- grito un hombre de unos treinta años, no se podía ver muy bien el rostro pero si se podían distinguir sus ojos rojos, aquel hombre reprendía a un joven de cabello azabache el cual estaba con la mirada agachada

-el hecho de que me parezca a él no quiere decir que seamos la misma persona, entiéndelo de una vez, solo te lastimas a ti misma, al final y al cabo tu amigo está muerto- gritaba aquel castaño frustrado, la chica al frente suyo lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza, aria lo que sea con tal de recuperar a su amigo

-al final del día eres un humano, acéptalo de una vez por todas, deja de tratar de ser algo que no eres- decía el hombre frente al castaño

* * *

**El destino del mundo **

* * *

"_solo ustedes pueden lograr lo que nadie nunca pudo imaginar"_

* * *

-vamos amigo- decía el castaño mientras con un movimiento de su pie, la parte izquierda de la cola del dragón negro se movió y la velocidad de este aumento, surcando los cielos a una velocidad increíble

* * *

"_en sus hombros está el destino de nuestros dos mundos"_

* * *

El azabache y el castaño chocaban los 5 en señal de victoria, con una sonrisa en sus rostros

* * *

**Estreno: 16 de Septiembre**

* * *

-anguilas- grito el azabache y tiro el plato con la sopa de anguilas

-gracias Chimuelo- dijo el castaño mientras, Chimuelo voltio lentamente para observar a su amigo empapado de sopa de Anguilas


	7. Chapter 5

**Hola, si ya se tenía que publicar ayer la historia… tuve problemas con la electricidad y no pude actualizar, espero me perdonen**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste **

**PS: Disculpen las fallas ortográficas **

No podemos volver al pasado

Era una lección que había aprendido a través de los años, y aunque lo atormentara era algo inevitable, lo echo, echo estaba, y nada lo iba a cambiar, quizás todo eso lo incentivaba para tratar de no cometer ningún error que él pudiera lamentar, no quería perder a nadie más. El día que había perdido a su querida amiga se avía prometido que nunca, hasta el día de su muerte, no que alguien inocente o importante para él sufriera el mismo destino

Pero ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared

Y aunque le dijeran que él no tenía la culpa, no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento, como si muy en el fondo supiera que todo comenzó a causa de él, no le importaba si lo así parecer egocéntrico, esa sensación sigue persistiendo, y más ahora que veía, sin poder hacer algo, como lastimaban a aquellas criaturas inocentes

-el dolor de tres en lugar de la muerte de miles- le había dicho MR, aunque su filosofía era algo que Hiccup no aceptaba, y aun que no quisiera admitirlo tenía cierta razón, no arriesgaría la vida de miles por 3, incluso si iba en contra de su convicción

Pero todo esto no quería decir que se le hiciera fácil poder luchar contra dragones, agradecía a los dioses que no solo hubiera una formación para luchar contra dragones, sino que también había una formación de combate, eso quería una pelea contra un humano, le gustaría poder decir que esa clase sería la más fácil, pero como siempre el mundo estaba en su contra, ya que había olvidado un ligero detalle, nada de habilidades físicas traducción ser un debilucho y cobarde que no puede ni matar a una mosca

Lo cual explica porque ahora sostenía una bolsa de hielo colocada en la parte izquierda de su cabeza la cual no dejaba de palpitar y doler

-20 dólares a que desaparece su autocontrol- dijo Chimuelo a su amiga, su cabello era rubio con las puntas celestes, las cuales la hacían ver bien, ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-hey, no me maltrates- dijo Chimuelo indignado mientras se frotaba la zona donde había sido según él maltratado, aun que aquel golpe no había sido tan fuerte, se comportaba de una forma infantil

-30 a que si puede- dijo luego Tormentula con una sonrisa

-echo- dijo Chimuelo

-saben que puedo escucharlos ¿verdad?- dijo Hiccup mientras veía a sus dos amigos quienes solo sonreían y se hacían los inocentes

-bueno, volviendo a los negocios encontraron algo en el libro de dragones- dijo Tormentula cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, lo mismo hicieron Hiccup y Chimuelo

-no, absolutamente nada, lo he traducido y no he encontrado ni una mísera pista- dijo Chimuelo mientras una mesa salía del piso revelando el libro de dragones

-lo que más me indigna es que no hay absolutamente nada sobre las furias nocturnas- dijo Chimuelo, mientras mostraba unas páginas en blanco, tratando de dar énfasis a su extraño reclamo, Hiccup y Tormentula se encogieron de hombros

\- es fácil para ti, hay toda una hoja sobre los naders mortales- replico Chimuelo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Tormentula y le enseñaba la página con la información del nader mortal y luego volvía a la hoja en blanco

-la cría del rayo y la muerte misma- leyó Tormentula

-eso es lo único bueno que hay- resoplo Chimuelo, Hiccup y Tormentula se miraron y luego se echaron a reír, el azabache solo los miro como si les hubieran crecido dos cabezas

-¿se podría saber que están gracioso?- dijo el azabache mientras los miraba con reproche

-es que…te has visto…a ti mismo…. No eres temible….en realidad... Eres tan adorable…..como un gatito indefenso- trataba de decir el castaño entre risas

-soy temible- dijo Chimuelo mientras trataba de disimular un gesto que según él era temible

-eres muchas cosas Chimuelo, pero temible no lo creo- dice Tormentula mientras daba un respiro de tanto reírse

-ya verán- dijo Chimuelo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y se iba a su habitación

Gracias a esta conversación Hicup se había podido relajar algo, ya no estaba tan estresado, pero aun así la preocupación no se iba.

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, aunque los gemelos y Patan lo molestaban al castaño sobre su desenvolvimiento en la formación, seguían juntándose, todo iba extraña mente normal, los gemelos se pelean entre sí a veces Patan se unía a sus peleas, Patapez le comentaba al castaño algo interesante del libro que leyó sobre la gema del dragón, Astrid estaba perdida en su pensamientos, algo que hacía mucho desde que habían llegado los dos chicos y Chimuelo, él no había pronunciado palabra en todo el día

-¿soy temible?- Chimuelo pregunto repentinamente a todos los presentes en la mesa, Hiccup solo miraba escéptico a su amigo, dándole una mirada que decía ¿es enserio?

-yo creo que eres sexi- dijo Brutilda con una extraña y perturbadora sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco más a Chimuelo quien se alejaba un poco

-jejeje….gracias pero esa no era que quería oír-dijo Chimeulo quien se alejaba cada vez mas de Brutilda la cual se acercaba a él, Chimuelo mira a su amigo con una mirada de súplica, este solo se encogió de hombros, Brutacio hizo una cara de asco al ver a su hermana coquetear con el azabache

-pues esa es mi opinión bombón- dijo Brutilda poniendo una mano en el hombro del azabache

-Brutilda estamos en público- regaño algo aburrido Astrid mientras miraba a su amiga con desaprobación

-además yo soy el único bombón en esta mesa, no, en toda la escuela- comento Patan como siempre haciendo una pose donde se podía apreciar todo sus músculos

-y ya me arruinaron el almuerzo, muchas gracias- dijo Brutacio mientras alejaba su comida y hacia una cara de disgusto, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el teléfono de Hiccup comenzó a sonar cuando vio el numero le dirigió una mirada a Chimuelo y este asintió, los semblantes de ambos cambiaron a uno más serio, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a agarrar sus cosas

-nos vemos luego, chicos- dijo Chimuelo y se despido con un gesto con la mano, y siguió al castaño quien ya había llegado a la puerta de la cafetería

\- esos dos son raros y misteriosos- dijo Brutacio

-sigo pensando que he visto a Helio en otro lado- murmuro Brutacio lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás lo escucharan

-ahorra que lo pienso tiene un cierto parecido a...-comenzó a decir Patan mientras frotaba sus barbilla

-Henry- dijo Astrid mientras levantaba la mirada de su comida, para ver a sus amigos, estos solo bajaron su mirada a sus platos de comida, el silencio reino en la mesa

Era cierto que uno de los jóvenes Hunter tenía un parecido con el difunto chico Haddock, la primera en haberse dado cuenta había sido Astrid, el segundo fue Patapez y los gemelos y Patan luego de ser convencidos por Patapez, pero aquel parecido no era perfecto, Helio no tenía la cicatriz debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos eran color avellana y no verdes, además…..los muertos… no pueden volver a la vida

-¿y ya tienes tu vestido para la fiesta de mañana, cariño?- Patan le pregunto a Astrid con una sonrisa estúpida, quien solo se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y luego le arrojó un tenedor que para la suerte de Patan esquivo

-no me llamas cariño- dijo amenazadoramente Astrid

Poco después el timbre sonó y el almuerzo acabo dando inicio a una nueva clase, Astrid se dirigió al su clase de mitología nórdica, una de sus favoritas, cuando llego vio a Hiccup sentado en la primera fila al lado de la venta, como siempre, no es que sea una acosadora en realidad ese chico la llenaba de curiosidad, no solo por el parecido que tenía con su amigo de la infancia sino que tenía el presentimiento que ocultaba algo grande, sin darse cuenta lo haba estado observando y se había quedado en la puerta, perdida en sus pensamientos

-señorita Hofferson, no le molestaría pasar al aula- dijo la voz de su profesor sacándola de sus pensamiento, rápidamente comenzó a caminar haci un asiento libre, el cual estaba junta a Hiccup quien estaba entretenido con su cuaderno de notas, Astrid lo seguí observando hasta que el castaño alzo la vista para mirarla a los ojos, con indiferencia volvió a su cuaderno, luego de unos segundos comenzó la clase

Mientras tanto Chimuelo estaba en uno de los laboratorios de la escuela, tratando de que Burtacio y Patan no explotaran el laboratorio con su pelea de químicos, que posiblemente podrían ser peligrosos, además él estaba en medio de ambos chicos así que él podría ser el más dañado si algo malo ocurriera

-donde está el maldito profesor- se preguntaba Chimuelo algo irritado, su profesor se había ido hace como 20 minutos y aun no volvía, y no estaba seguro cuanto más podría mantener a sus dos compañeros, los demás alumnos están viendo con lastima al azabache ya que tenía a los chicos más "revoltosos" como compañeros, al menos no estaba su "acosadora personal" alias Brutilda, esa chica sí que era algo espeluznante

-ni se te ocurra echarlo- le dijo Chimuelo a Brutacio, mientras le quitaba un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia azul, tratando de alejar los químicos de sus dos compañeros quien rápidamente trataron de agarrarle ambos brazos y quitarle el químico que tenía en la mano

-no es personal, solo es una…prueba científica- le dijo Patan como si fuera lo más lógico posible, Chimuelo pensaba que era suicida

-esto no podría ser peor- musito Chimuelo antes de que alguno de los dos chicos pudiera protestar o hacer algo la puerta del aula se abrió y entro Brutilda con un libro en la mano, esta le dedico una sonrisa coqueta al chico de ojos verdes, este solo se estremeció

-yo y mi bocota- se regañó él mimo, ante de que Chimuelo intentara alejar el químico o que Brutilda de un paso más, Brutacio movió el tubo de ensayo hacia su compuesto y derramo un choro del líquido azul

-maldita se- dijo Chimuelo y el compuesto comenzó a burbujear, Patan y Brutacio sonrieron por su travesura, antes de chocar los 5 una bomba de humo exploto, proveniente de su compuesto, todo el salón se llenó de humo, las alarmas de incendió sonaron y los expensores comenzaron a regar agua

Mientras tanto en la clase de Hiccup un poco antes de que sonara la alarma

-quiero que en parejas hagan un informa sobre los dragones en la actualidad, además de un comentario sobre lo que ustedes creen que debería pasar con ellos, las parejas serán por orden de careta, esta fila con esta, esta con esta y esta con esta, ustedes me entienden- dijo el profesor, Hiccup miro hacia la ventana, hasta que de la nada una explosión de humo salió de uno de los salones y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y todos comenzaron a evacuar la escuela

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto Hiccup en voz alta, a su lado estaba Astrid quien al ver el salón donde se originó la explosión

-tengo una muy buena idea de quien ocasiono la explosión- respondió Astrid, ambos salieron del salón y fueron a la cancha de futbol

-Tranquilos, ya controlamos el incidente que se provocó en el laboratorio del ala este- dijo el director, Bocón, a través de un megáfono, todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, Patapez se acercó a ellos

-pensé que esto pasaría en dos semanas- dijo Patapez y Astrid suspiro, Hiccucp reconoció a su amigo rápidamente, acercaron a Patan, los gemelos y Chimuelo

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto algo divertido Hiccup al ver las fachas de Chimuelo, toda su cara estaba manchada de hollín su cabello estaba algo tostado en las puntas y su ropa estaba llena de hollín también, sin tensionar que su cabello estaba pardo

-estos dos fue lo que paso- dijo Chimuelo algo exaltado mientras señalaba a Patan y Brutacio quienes también estaban igual que el azabache

-nos pudiste haber detenido- dijo Brutacio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Chimuelo se golpeó la frente en señal de frustración

-lo hice- grito Chimuelo mientras suspiraba tratando de relajarse, de la nada apareció Brutilda, quien también estaba cubierta de hollín, ella se aferró al brazo del pobre Chimuelo

-de igual modo te ves bien- dijo Brutilda

-ayuda- dijo Chimuelo mirando a los demás, estos no le hicieron caso a excepción de Astrid quien se compadeció de él y jalo a Burtilda alejándolo del azabache

-¡hey! ¡Tú ya tienes a la espina de pescado! ¡Déjame con el bombo de ojos azules!- dijo Brutilda mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre de Astrid, quien ante su comentario se ruborizo y jalo bruscamente a su amiga

\- así que bombón de ojos azules ¿he?- dijo una voz femenina que hizo que Chimuelo se estremezca, este voltio lentamente para ver a una no muy feliz Tormentula, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja arqueada, Chimuelo agradecía a los dioses que no estuviera en su forma draconiana porque si no de ya hubiera recibido algunos disparos de púas o bolas de fuego

-ho-hola hummmm… ¿Sammy? – dijo algo nervioso el azabache, todos los presentes masculinos a excepción de Hiccup estaban con la boca abierta, aquella chica era preciosa, Hiccup estaba tratando de controlarse para no reír hasta morir, esto sería extremadamente divertido cuando llegaran al apartamento

-te lo dije, es todo un don Juan- dijo Hiccup metiéndole más fuego al asunto

\- si ya me di cuenta- dijo Tormentula

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- pregunto Brutilda, Tormentula sonrió al igual que Hiccup, mientras Chimeulo solo quería que lo parta un rayo o se lo tragara la tierra

-soy su prometida- dijo la chica

-¡¿su qué?!- gritaron los tres chicos, en este punto Hiccup se estaba riendo, algo que sorprendió a Astrid, en los últimos 4 días que lo conocía, que no era mucho, pero al menos era algo, nunca lo había escuchado reír, siempre estaba con aquella expresión en blanco o metido en algún libro, era la primera vez que había escuchado su risa y tenía que admitir era lindo cuando sonreía, mentalmente se dio una bofetada, apenas y conocía al muchacho, dio un resoplido mientras se apartaba un mechón de la cara

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Chimuelo mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura y algo de su orgullo, ya que era vergonzoso que Tormentula lo haiga visto en esas fachas

\- en realidad tenía que buscarlos por un asusto familiar, pero cuando vi a todos aquí, los busque y eme aquí- dijo Tormentula, tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo captaron el mensaje

-bueno vámonos- dijo Hiccup mientras su rostro volvía a aquella expresión en blanco

\- fue un gusto conocerlos, adiós- dijo Tormentula a los 5 adolescentes y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar seguida de Chimuelo y Hiccup

-bueno, eso fue algo extraño- dijo Patapez

-he incomodo- agrego Brutacio

-la chica era linda- dijo Patan, ante esto Astrid y Brutilda rodaron los ojos

-ella se robó a mi hombre- Brutilda dijo amargas

-ni siquiera era tu novio- dijo Astrid mientras veía a su amiga

-es fácil para ti decirlo, tú tienes a la espina de pescado- dijo Brutilsa, Astrid le da un zape en la cabeza por aquel comentario

-Hunter no es nada mío- dijo Astrid mientras miraba a su amiga con disgusto

-¿de cuál de los dos estamos hablando?- pregunto Brutacio, ambas chicas pusieron los ojos

-¿Qué? ambos tiene el mismo apellido- dijo Brutacio sin entender

\- estamos hablando de Helio, él es el escuálido, aunque es lindo si lo miras detenidamente- dijo Brutilda como si fuera lo más obvio

-Astrid me tiene a mí, que más podría pedir- dijo Patan mientras rodeaba a Astrid con su brazo, Astrid con un rápido movimiento lo dejo tirado en el piso

-no me toques- dijo y se fue hacia su clase, el resto hizo lo mismo

-Patapez ¿qué sustancia es la más inflamable para crear una bomba de humo lo suficientemente grande como para explotar la escuela?- pregunto Burtacio, Patapez solo lo ignoro y comenzó a irse a clases

Mientras tanto en un lugar de ubicación desconocida, una persona miraba las pantallas y observaba a los 5 adolescentes yéndose de la cancha de futbol, la persona sonrió, puso pausa y agrando la imagen enfocándola en Astrid, su plan estaba yendo de maravilla, esta vez no perdería, esta vez lo destruiría comenzando con lo que más quería

Su venganza estaba a punto de _comenzar_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Para los que quieran ver acción, lo verán en el próximo capítulo, que lo más seguro lo publique el viernes o el sábado**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos luego**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, es uno de los más largos que he hecho**

**Disculpen las fallas ortográficas **

**Capítulo 6:**

No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida antes del "accidente", ni siquiera a mis padres, lo único que sabía cuándo estuve semiconsciente en ese entonces era que mi nombre era Henry y tenía 10 años, lo segundo que supe era que no sabía dónde estaba, era como si hubiera nacido como si fuera mi primera vez en el mundo, la primera sensación que sentí fue las cálidas aguas tocando mis pies descalzos y la sensación de la arena entre mis dedos, lo primero que escuche fue las hojas balanceándose con el viento y el sonido de las olas, lo primero que vi fue el cielo y la luz del sol, en ese momento me sentía tan débil que todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso hasta que cerré mis ojos y me sumergí en la oscuridad nuevamente, para cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de una sala toda de blanco, no podía distinguir muy bien las cosas, ya que aún veía borroso, estaba acostado en una cama, con múltiples tubos conectados en mis brazos, escuchaba los murmuros de las personas que me rodeaban, no entendía absolutamente nada, poco a poco mi vista fue mejorando y podía ver todo con nitidez, trate de examinar la habitación, recuerdo que quería pararme pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado, a lo mejor si podía hablar pero no sé muy bien por qué no lo hice, lo que si recuerdo con exactitud era que me sentía como una cascara vacía, no tenía miedo o ni me inquiete, como una persona común al desertarse en un lugar desconocido, en realidad estaba tranquilo y solo observaba, cuando moví ligeramente mi cabeza hacia donde estaba la puerta vi a un hombre que se acercaba a donde yo estaba, recuerdo muy bien sus palabras

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar- dijo con una sonrisa, solo parpadee, poco a poco sentí el cansancio invadiéndome y me dormí

Para cuando me desperté me dieron toda la información que necesitaba saber, como el paradero de mis padres o porque estaba en ese lugar, las respuestas fueron algo que me afectaron pero no en ese momento, no sé muy bien lo que me pasaba en ese entonces, pero era como si yo no sintiera ningún tipo de emocion, solo escuchaba silenciosamente

Mis padres habían muerto por ayudar a una raza enemiga de los humanos, como consecuencia en un viaje familiar uno de los puentes por donde nosotros estábamos cruzando en el auto se derrumbó por una bomba, yo fui el único sobreviviente y fui rescatado por uno de los agentes de la organización que se haci llamas Ordo Draconis, llevándome a esta isla. Recuerdo muy bien al hombre, Muerte Roja, al parecer el jefe de la organización, preguntándome a mí, un niño de 10 años, si quería ayudar a su causa, tome en cuenta que no tenía familia o un lugar donde estar, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Él me dijo que antes tenía que pasar una prueba, yo solo permanecí en silencio mientras me explicaba lo que tenía que hacer

Tenía que permanecer en la isla desierta y asesinar a un dragón negro, como la misma noche, si no lo lograba tendría que irme de la organización y vagar por el mundo por mi cuenta.

Yo acepte aquel reto

A la mañana siguiente fui recibido por Muerte Roja quien me acompaño en el desayuno, recuerdo que comí todo como un loco muerto de hambre, no lo puede evitar, al parecer no había comido en días. Luego de eso fuimos a un campo abierto, yo estaba un poco confundido, cuando levante la vista para ver a Muerte Roja quien solo sonrió e hizo una señal con la mano a unas personas quienes trajeron un panel con diferentes armas, él se acercó y tomo un Browning Hi-Power 9 mm, la recargo, la preparo y me la entrego, yo la tome entre mis manos observándola detenidamente, esa fue la primera arma que empuñe, volvió a observar a Muerte Roja

-apunta hacia ese maniquí y apretar el gatillo- me instruyo él y yo asentí, estire mi brazo izquierdo, apunte y presione el gatillo y dispare, recuerdo que la bala llego al menos unos 7 centímetros lejos al centro del maniquí

-tienes potencial- dijo Muerte Roja mientras asentía con satisfacción, así pase la tarde practicando, algo muy anormal para un niño de 10 años, en lugar de estar jugando videojuegos o salir a la calle a jugar futbol, yo estaba disparando tratando de lograr una extraña perfección, la adrenalina por alguna razón me hacía sentir…Bien

Al día siguiente comenzó mi prueba, me dieron un encendedor practico y fácil de usar, comida enlatada y unas botellas de agua, una bolsa de dormir, todo en un mochila, la misma pistola que había empuñado el día anterior estaba sujeto as mi cinturón con 5 cartuchos, una navaja lo suficientemente grande para mi tamaño en el otro lado de mi cinturón, todos me dieron un buena suerte, cuando Salí de aquella estructura las gruesas paredes de hierro se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, yo solo observe hasta que se cerraron por completo y una capa de piedra la cubrió por completo haciéndola una parte del volcán

Las cosas eran pesadas y me había cansado fácilmente trate de buscar un lugar para colocar mis cosas, la noche anterior me habían dicho como acampar en el aire libre, es algo divertido el hecho de que para mí no parecía nada anormal toda esta situación, ya que no sabía cómo era en si la "vida común" si otra persona hubiera observado esto seguro hubiera dicho que aquellas personas estaban locas al enseñarle un niño de 10 años a empuñar un arma, mandar a una isla donde habían miles de peligros y matar a una criatura que podría fácilmente descuartizarlo con sus garras, pero yo estaba admito algo nervioso y un poco temeroso, pedro para nada histérico

Encontré un lugar lo suficientemente bueno para acampar y coloque mis cosas busque unas ramas con las características que me habían indicado y las prendí con el encendedor, recuerdo que lo que hice aquella noche fue observar las llamas con el mayor interés del mundo, tratando de darles forma, hasta quedarme dormido, hasta que unos extraños rugidos me despertaron, había observado a todos lados, hasta que las hojas de los árboles se movieron de forma brusca cuando alce la vista al cielo una figura negra surcaba los cielos, lo reconocí inmediatamente era aquel dragón, cuando ya no lo pude ver di un suspiro, no sé si fue de alivio o de frustración por tener al dragón en la mira y no disparar, volvió a echarme al saco de dormir y tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero solo conseguí cerrar los ojos, pero no dormir, parpadee un par de veces y me puse a observar las estrellas, preguntándome por qué yo en específico estaba aquí, hasta que por fin me quede dormido

Al día siguiente me desperté y me estire con un bostezo, comí algo de los suministros y me decidí a guardar mis cosas y explorar la isla, hasta llegar a un rio de agua cristalina pude divisar a los peces nadando, deje las cosas a un, me saque los calcetines y las zapatillas, me remangue mis pantalones, me saque la chaqueta y mi cinturón me acerque a la orilla del río, claro que tenía comida la suficiente para unos 3 días más pero quería poner en práctica lo que me enseñaron, entre en el río que no era muy profundo y trate de acercarme lo más sigiloso posible y cuando me acerque lo suficiente a unos peces metí mis manos intentando cogerlos pero falle miserablemente, así pase mi mañana intentando pescar, hasta que por fin de muchos intentos logre atrapar uno, pero nunca considere lo resbaladizo que era sus piel o escamas, para el caso, cuando lo atrape se me deslizaba por los debós y e echo que se movía desenfrenadamente no ayudaba, hasta me llego a dar unas cachetadas con su cola, me resbale y caí y bufe, ahora me parece divertido, pero en ese entonces me sentí frustrado hasta que me canse

Salí del rio y comencé a buscar una rama, encontré una y comencé a afilar uno de los extremos hasta que estuvo puntiagudo, nuevamente me acerque al río y encontré un pez, rápidamente le clave la rama y obtuve mi cena, con una sonrisa de victoria salí del rio, hice mi fogata y lo cocine, cuando anocheció, puse mi saco de dormir y deje mi cinturón lo más cerca posible apague la fogata y trate de dormir, pasaron las horas, hasta que el mismo rujió me despertó esta ves empuñe la pístalo y comencé a observa el cielo hasta que divise su figuro cerré un ojo tratando de tener un blanco hasta que lo obtuve y dispare, no era el mejor tirador, era un novato después de todo, pero aun así logre que la bala le callera, el dragón se desplomo y callo muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, me acuerdo de que abrí grande mis ojos de sorpresa, le había atinado, lo había logrado, claro estaba que las balas que me habían entr4egado no eran comunes eran balas especiales capaces de atravesar la piel de un dragón, a mi solo me interese cumplir mi objetivo

Guarde mis cosas rápidamente, sentía nuevamente la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas cruce el rio rápidamente sin importarme si mojaba mis zapatillas y comencé a ir en la dirección que había visto al dragón desplomarse, había caminado hasta que el sol salió, estaba frustrado al no encontrar al dragón, tanta era mi frustración que empuje una rama y está por inicia voleo pero golpeo mi rostro, comenzó a sobarme hasta que me di cuenta que la rama estaba chamuscada, seguí los rastros del dragón hasta que vi una figura negra me escondí rápidamente, lo había logrado, al ver que estaba con los ojos cerrados, deduje que podría estar muerto me acerque con un aire de victoria pero cuando lo toque el dragón se movió bruscamente, me aleje rápidamente vi sus ojos abiertos, no podía ver donde lo había atacado, pero algo si sabía, casi parecía como si no le hubiera afectado en anda, el dragón se abalanzo y me acorralo contra una pared con sus garras a los lados de mi cuello, cerré los ojos con la respiración entrecortada

Este era mi fin….

Fue mi primer pensamiento, estaba esperando lo pero, al no sentir ningún dolor, abrí un ojo y vi al dragón abalanzándose hacia mi rostro tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dio un rugido, que casi revienta mis tímpanos, el dragón salió corriendo intentando volar pero parecía no tener control y chocaba contra los árboles, no me movía hasta que ya no lo vi cera, algo tembloroso comencé a caminar a la dirección contraria pero antes de incluso dar otro paso, me desmaye

Cuando desperté mire a todas las direcciones, comencé a recordar la prueba, no tenía otra opción, después de todo ambas me matarían, así que con el pensamiento de que no tenía nada que perder me dirigí hacia la dirección del dragón, camine hasta llegar a una cala, cuando me di cuenta de la figura negra me escondí, había desarrollado un miedo a esa criatura, era obviamente más grande que yo y me podía matar con un movimiento de una de sus patas, quien no se asustaría con eso, comencé a observarlo, me preguntaba por qué no se había ido volando, hasta que me di cuenta de que en su cola faltaba la mitad, quizás era eso, el dragón metió su cabeza en el lago tratando de buscar comida pero fue en vano, trate de acercarme un poco más hasta que unas piedras cayeron haciendo ruido, el dragón se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia mí, yo salió corriendo

Así pasaron algunos días cada tarde me iba a observarlo, a tratar de estudiarlo, hasta que llego un m omento que note que mis suministros se agotaban solo me quedaba para un par de días, me arme de valor y me mentalice para poder asesinar a aquel dragón

Cuando me acerque a la cala, busque al dragón con la mirada, no lo veía por ninguna parte, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo en dragón apareció detrás mío y yo rápidamente voltee, apuntándole con el arma, este rápidamente retrocedió, claramente asustado, lo mire a los ojos, un grave error, cuando mire sus ojos verdes me sentí extraño, era como verme a un espejo, mi mano comenzó a temblar di un suspiro frustrante, suavice mi agarre y tire mi arma al lago, el dragón comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí aun desconfiado, lentamente me quite mi mochila y saque unas envolturas de ojos donde estaba un pescado que había pescado aquella tarde, el tiempo que había estado observando a aquel dragón me había dado cuenta que no comía solo bebía agua, de seguro debía estar hambriento, lo extendí y el solo se acercó y luego gruño mirando mi cinturón, era una criatura inteligente, lentamente tome mi mache, el dragón gruño, solté la navaja y con un movimiento de mi pierna también lo tire al río, el dragón me miro, parecía. ..Adorable de cierta forma, nuevamente estire el pescado, y el dragón se acercó y abrió su boca sorprendentemente no tenía dientes

-no sabía que era…Chimuelo- dije, eran las primeras palabras que había pronunciado desde mi "despertar", la última palabra fue un susurro ya que el dragón hizo aparecer sus dientes y me quito el pescado

Luego se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí hasta chocar con una roca

-ya no tengo más- dije algo asustado, el dragón se sentó en su dos patas e hizo unos extraños sonidos, se acercó a mí y abrió su boca arrojando la mitad del pescado que callo en mi regazo, lo miera confundido, el movió la cabeza, y entendí el mensaje, lo mire y luego al pescad, lentamente lo acerque a mi boca, el dragón nuevamente movió la cabeza, mordí el pescado, comenzó a darme nauseas al sentir su extraño sabor en mi boca, el dragón movió otra vez su cabeza, lo mire con la expresión de "¿es en serio?", luego al ver que movió su cabeza, trague el bocado de pescado, casi devuelvo el pescado pero lo trague con dificultad, di una sonrisa torcida, el dragón intento imitar mi gesto con una extraña sonrisa, tentativamente me levante con la intención de tocar a aquella criatura, pero esta al darse cuenta se alejó rápidamente

Yo sabía las consecuencias de mis actos, sería expulsado de esa isla y vagaría por el mundo en soledad, pero yo no podía matar a un dragón, sentía el miedo que el dragón negro sintió al verme apuntar aquella arma

El dragón negro se dirigió a una roca y giro prendiendo fuego y apagándolo con sus patas luego se echó para descansar, yo me acerque he intente tocarlo nuevamente cuando, el dragón abrí sus ojos y se acurruco tapándose con sus alas y su cola, yo me aleje

Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando me senté en una roca y con una rama comencé a dibujar el rostro del dragón, escuche sus pasos y no tuve que voltear para saber que era él, cuando termine el dibujo voltee y vi al dragón que en su hocicó llevaba un tronco y comenzó a dibujar en el piso alrededor mío, yo solo me agache tratando de evitar ser golpeado por las ramas, cuando el dragan se detuvo y soltó el tronco pude ver las líneas trazadas, pise una por casualidad y el dado gruño alce mi pie y este dejo de hacerlo, repetí la acción un par de veces y sonreí y comencé a tratar de caminar sin pisar las líneas, hasta que un resoplido detrás mí me hizo parar voltee lentamente y vi a la dragan negro lentamente, levante mi mano, este hizo una mueca, agache la cabeza sin mirar, hasta que sentí las escamas de aquel dragón

Aun me acuerdo muy bien de ese momento, ya que ese fue el momento en el que había conocido a mi mejor a migo

Cuando cayó la noche lleve mis cosas a la cala y pues mis cosas junte unas ramas, antes de incluso sacar mi encendedor, el dragón lo prendió con una bola de fuego

-gracias, Chimuelo- dije, el dragón me miro ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

-¿te molesta si te llamo Chimuelo?- pregunte, este movió la cabeza y sonreí

-entonces Chimuelo yo soy Henry- dije sin dejar de sonreír, algo que se sentía bien, aquellos extraños sentimiento eran cálidos, como si no me sintiera solo, con esos pensamientos me quede dormido

Cuando desperté sentí los cálidos rayos del sol en mis parpados cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos vio a Muerte Roja parado con varias personas a su alrededor, busque con la mirada a Chimuelo pero no encontré a mi amigo, pensé lo peor

-lo-lo siento no-no pude matar al dragón- dije agachando la cabeza, sentí la mano de Muerte roja en mi hombro, levante la mirada, lo vi sonreír

-Henry pasaste la prueba- dijo Muerte Roja, lo mire confundido

-¿Dónde está Chimuelo?- pregunte mirando a todos lados

-¿Chimuelo?- pregunto Muerte Roja arqueando una ceja, pero sin dejar de sonreír

-El dragón negro- dije, Muerte roja giro un poco la cabeza, pude notar que detrás de él había un niño, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y de tés pálidos, este se inclinó un poco y me miro

-Creo que se refiere a ti- dijo Muerte Roja al muchacho, yo seguía confundido, el niño asintió

-no, estoy hablando del dragón- dije, en ese entonces no sabía el secreto que guardaban aquellas personas

-yo soy el dragón- dijo el niño saliendo de su escondite, mientras sonreía y hinchaba el pecho

\- tu eres un niño como yo- dije mirándolo

-no, tu eres un humano, yo soy un dragón, te lo demostrare- antes de que pudiera argumentar, aquel niño se trasformó en el dragón negro, de seguro si no me hubiera dado ese rugido, de seguro ya estuviera desmayado, para mi suerte solo lo mire estupefacto, luego se volvió a convertir en un niño de mi edad

-¿convencido?- pregunto satisfecho al ver mi reacción, yo asentí atontado

-bueno al parecer te llamas Chimuelo ahora, furia nocturna- dice Muerte Roja, y el niño asiente

-¿furia nocturna?- pregunto aun confundido

-esa es la especia de dragón que él es, pero al parecer tú ya lo nombraste- instruyo Muerte Roja

\- espera un momento, tu querías que lo matara, ¿Qué paso?- pregunte aun confundido

-si eso a mí tampoco me quedo claro- dijo Chimuelo, los dos miramos a Muerte Roja

-queríamos probar si eras diferente, y por lo visto lo eres, veras, los humanos como tú, quieren asesinarnos, todos en esta isla somos dragones, pero tenemos la capacidad de convertirnos en humanos para mantenernos a salvo, desde algún tiempo los humanos han comenzado a casarnos ya que se han enterado de nuestra existencia, esta organización se dedica a ayudar y proteger a los dragones indefensos- explico Muerte Roja, yo observe a todos, era impresionante como ellos podían ser dragones, yo estaba fascinado

\- te voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿quieres unirte a nuestra causa?- pregunto Muerte Roja

-dijiste que mis padres murieron por ayudarlos y fueron considerados traidores por los humanos ¿verdad?- Pregunte Muerte Roja asintió

-ayudare- dije sonriendo, no sabía mi pasado, y no me preocupaba mucho en recordarlo, por extraño que parezca me importaba el ahora, y hasta hoy lo sigue asiendo

\- muy bien, tú me llamaste Chimuelo, yo te llamare Hiccup- dijo Chimuelo mientras se apoyaba en mí, lo mire confundido

-¿Hiccup?- pregunte, ¿que tenía que ver con mi nombre?

-así se les nombraba al más pequeño de los rebaños o familias en las épocas vikingas- explico Muerte Roja mientras nos veía, bueno Chimuelo era más alto que yo, pero no era tan pequeño, yo solo me encogí de hombros

Así paso el tiempo, Chimuelo y yo fuimos entrenando dio a día, para proteger a los dragones de la amenaza humana, viajaba por el mundo cumpliendo con los objetivos de la organización, durante 5 años

Me miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, una corbata verde, un chaleco negro encima, unos pantalones de vestir negros con un cinturón del mismo color y zapatos también negros, me acomodo nuevamente la corbata

-me siento como James Bond a punto de ir a una misión- dije mientras volteaba y miraba a mi amigo con el saco puesto

-en realidad, eres un espía, estas a punto de ir a una misión secreta, solo te faltan las chicas y cambiarte el nombre, y los James Bond de la nueva generación- bromeo Chimuelo

-Chicos ya es hora de irnos, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar- dijo Tormentula y nos entregó dos invitaciones

-sé que tienen invitaciones, pero esas están puestas a su nombre falso, para no levantar sospechas les creo otras identidades, tenemos suerte de que sea una fiestas de máscaras- dijo Tormentula, suspire de alivio no tendría que colocarme los lentes de contactos, era como si fuera yo de nuevo

-es hora de irnos chicos- dijo Chimuelo mientras se colocaba su masca y yo seguía su ejemplo, los tres salimos del apartamento y fuimos al elevador, entramos y oprimimos el botón del primer piso

Mientras tanto en un edificio, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, se estaba llevando a cabo una elegante fiesta de máscaras, habían asistido, personas importantes, los jefes de las diferentes áreas de defensa y los miembros de la formación contra dragones con su profesor, todos disfrutando del baile, unos mas que otros

Lo que nadie sabía era que muchos secretos estaban a punto de ser _revelados…_

**¿Qué le pareció?, ¿les gusto?**

**Díganme lo que piensan y comento por favor**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hola, queridos(as) lectores(as), les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que se de su agrado**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos**

**Capítulo 7:**

La noche era joven, y en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, una elegante fiesta se llevaba a cabo, se escuchaba la música de salón y las múltiples conversaciones de las personas que asistieron

En el último piso de dicho edificio, que a través de las ventanas se podían observar la fascinante ciudad, una joven la cual abría un panel de comandos, los cortaba y los conectaba a su dispositivo, comenzó a hackear el sistema de seguridad, unos pasos le llamaron la atención, dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina del pasillo donde provenía el sonido, observo una sombra y una tenue luz que se acercaba, volvió a conectar los cables y cerro el panel, oprimió algo en su cinturón

Un guardia que estaba haciendo su ruta diaria escucho un sonido cuando doblo a la derecha no encontró nada haci que siguió caminando sin percatarse que desde el conducto de ventilación un par de ojos color ambar observaban desde las rejilla

-todo listo- informo la chica y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la salida de dicho conducto

Unos pisos más abajo, en el gran salón, dos jóvenes en particular, un castaño y un pelinegro, elegantemente vestidos y con máscaras puestas, trataban de si frutar la fiesta. El castaño estaba tranquilamente parado junto a la mesa del bufet mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino, giro ligeramente su cabeza y observo a su amigo quien estaba tomando varias cosas del bufet, el castaño solo suspiro, cuando recibió un mensaje desde su auricular

-vamos- dijo el castaño a su amigo, el cual dejo la comida de mala gana, a excepción de su mofin de chocolate

Fácilmente se deslizaron por la pista de baile y salieron sigilosamente, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor cuando este se abrío, ambos ingresaron, el pelinegro oprimió el botón para el último piso, segundos después las puertas del elevador se abrieron para revelar a dos guardias que cuidaban la entraba

-No pueden estar aquí- pregunto uno de ellos, ambos chicos se miraron entre si

-sí, no es nada personal muchachos- dijo de forma juguetona el pelinegro con una sonrisa escondía detrás de su máscara, los guardias fruncieron el ceño

Mientras tanto en el salón, un grupo de adolescentes estaban observando cómo se desarrollaban la fiesta

-esto es aburrido- dijo Brutilda, ya que les habían prohibido hacer bromas como el años pasado, terminaron traumando al embajador de China, quien este año había mandado a otro representante por miedo a una lesión más grave

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir todos los años?- pregunto Patán algo fastidiado por el aburrimiento, eso y que Astrid se negaba a bailar con él

-Somos hijos de los jefes de las divisiones más importantes- dijo Astrid nuevamente

-me pregunto si la peluca de ese señor puede servirnos de algo- Brutacio, Patapez suspiro con resentimiento, mientras Brutilda y Burtacio con un poco de ayuda de Patan comenzaban a planear una travesura "Piadosa", Astrid solo se apoyó en la pared

-Esta será una larga noche- pensó Astrid, lo irónico es que lo mismo pensó Hiccup quien observaba a Chimuelo mientras daba un último golpe al guardia dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

-pudimos usar los dador ¿sabes?- dijo Hiccup quien saca unos dador de su cinturón

-esta es la manera divertida- respondió Chimuelo y Hiccup rodo los ojos, saco su teléfono y busco el mapa del piso

-la oficina es la última puerta del corredor- instruyo y ambos chicos caminaron hacia la oficina centran, abrieron la puerta y vieron la amplia habitación con una vista a la ciudad, las luces estaban apagadas y no había absolutamente nadie

-quédate afuera y vigila que no venga nadie, usa los dardos esta ves- dijo el castaño y el pelinegro asintió como un niño regañado y salió al pasillo, mientas el Cataño comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio y sacaba una memoria flash

-muy bien comencemos- se dijo el castaño quien solo se concentró en la computadora, inserto la unidad flas y prendió la máquina, la cual para ingresar a la sesión pedía una clave, comenzó a hackear el ordenador, cuando por fin lo logro entro al usuario busco todos los archivos, los cuales estaban bien protegidos, con la unidad flash la cual tenía un programa quien evadía la seguridad copio cada uno de los archivos y programas que tenía aquella organización mientras la información iba pasando a su unidad flash, Hiccup observaba con satisfacción su trabajo, se inclinó más asía el respaldar de la silla y se relajó, poco después se paró y comenzó a caminar por la oficina comenzó a ver hasta que se percató del cuadro que estaba en el escritorio no se podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad, la curiosidad lo invadió y tomo el cuadro y lo acerco a él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la imagen, el cuadro se resbalo de los dedos y cayó al piso con un sonido estridente

Chimuelo quien estaba en el pasillo junto a la puerta escucho aquel sonido y entro rápidamente, preocupado por su amigo, cuando entro, pudo ver gracias a la tenue luz de la pantalla la mirada perdida de Hiccup cuando se acercó, Hiccup solo se sentó en la silla conmocionado, Chimuelo no entendía lo que sucedía cuando se acercó lo suficiente piso uno de los vidrios y se dio cuenta del cuadro tirado, se agacho y tomo la foto

-¿Qué-pero-cómo?- trato de hablar el pelinegro algo sorprendió de la imagen, Hiccup solo parpadeo varias veces

-esto tiene una explicación, solo debe ser una simple coincidencia- se dijo en voz alta el castaño

-me supongo que eso debe de ser- concordó el pelinegro, cuando noto el aviso de la carga finalizada

Los auriculares de ambos chicos comenzaron a sonar, cuando los encendieron se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz

-Muchachos, hay un cambio de planes- dijo la voz de MR, ambos chicos se miraron, confundidos

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto con dificultada el castaño, si no fuera porque no podían ver a MR hubieran podido ver su amplia sonrisa

-Ya te dije que no voy a bailar contigo Patán Mocoso- dijo Astrid irritada por la insistencia del pelinegro quien la seguía sin cesar

-vamos Astrid solo una pieza- dijo Patán tratando de persuadir a la muchacha, esta abrió la boca para decir algo negativo cuando de repente los vidrios se rompieron y una persona callo fácilmente sobre la mesa de bufet y otra persona cayo a su lado, la gente comenzó a gritar, ya que ambos chicos tenían armas en ambas manos

-es una muy buena fiesta en especial por la buena comida, que lastima que tenga que acabar tan pronto- dijo la Persona de pelo negro, Chimuelo tenía una facilidad para cambiar su voz, esto ayudaba a no ser reconocido

Astrid pudo recordar haberlos visto hace casi media hora en el salón, ella miro al castaño quien estaba buscando con la vista a alguien particular, cuando pudo ver que sus ojos no se movían, Astrid noto que su mirada estaba en el señor Drachen, un historiador reconocido quien se especializaba en la historia nórdica

-Patapez llama a la policía- dijo Astrid, el chico solo pudo asentir y sacar su teléfono mientras se escondía detrás de una de las mesas

-por fin algo divertido que hacer- dijo Brutacio y su gemela sonrió

El castaño levanto su brazo y apunto hacia un grupo de personas, bajo de la mesa y comenzó a acercarse, unos hombre se acecharon a él con intensión de detenerlo, trataron de golpearlo y quitarle el arma, en cuestión de segundos estos fueron fácilmente deribados, la gente se abrió paso a aquel chico. Los guardias entraban por las puertas y apuntaron hacia el pelinegro quien solo los miro y dio dos disparan a los dos candelabros que se encontraban encima de las dos diferentes entradas, los guardias apuntaron, pero Chimuelo se torio hacia atrás y se sujetó de la mesa y giro quedando abajo, los candelabros cayeron y los guardias esquivaron aquel objeto, se deslizo y salió de las mesa y se acercó hacia la multitud sabiendo que no podrían disparar libremente por la gente. Hiccup tomo al profesor Drachen y le apunto en la cabeza, mientras lo arrastraba asia la salida sin soltarlo

Así comenzó el caos

-Brutacio, Brutilda atrapen al pelinegro- dijo Astrid, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Brutilda se sacó los molestos zapatos de tacón y ella y su hermano se acercaron sigilosamente al pelinegro que se había percatado de la presencia de ambos chicos

-y yo que voy hacer- pregunto Patán, Astrid solo rodo los ojos

-ayuda a los gemelos- dijo Astrid mientras miraba a los gemelos quienes estaban fallando miserablemente en atrapar al pelinegro, Astrid corrió entre la multitud de gente quienes trataban de resguardarse de los disparos al aire, col la mirada ella busco al castaño quien estaba cerca de la entrada, cuando intento correr el vestido la hizo detener bruscamente, frutada lo rompió dejándolo abierto hasta la mitad de su muslo, se le hizo más fácil y corrió en busca de aquel secuestrados

El castaño ya estaba en uno de los pasillos, Tormentula había activado los sistemas de seguridad en varios de los pasillos evitando que los guardias pudieran venir en cantidad

-si es dinero lo que quieres te daré todo lo que tengo- dijo aquel hombro con un acento ruso, el castaño lo estrello contra la pared

-no quiero tu dinero, ¿dónde está la llave?- pregunto el castaño, mientras apuntaba con el arma, en sus pensamientos, enserio esperaba no usarla para dañar a alguien directamente

-no sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió el ruso con miedo y visiblemente temblando

-no mientas sé que la tienes, te preguntare de nuevo y si no contestas te juro que disparare ¿Dónde está la llave?- pregunto el chico mientras ponía el arma junto al hombro de aquel hombre

-en mi cuello esta en mi cuello- respondió con voz temblorosa, y con una mano saco la cadena con una llave antigua, el muchacho sonrió y con un poco de fuerza se la quitó del cuello, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente en medio del pasillo, cuando estaba apunto de guardar el arma, con un reflejo esquivo un puño, pero casi pierde el equilibrio con una voltereta se alejó de su agresor, o entes caso de su agresora, quien reconoció por la luz del salón, era Astrid

-dame esa llave- exigió Astrid mientras se ponía en una posición de combate, él tenía que irse ahora, así que comenzó a correr, Astrid miro la pared y corrió asía ella con un impuso salto asía la otra pared saltado al frente del muchacho castaño, le trato de dar una patada, pero este la esquivo, con movimientos fluidos logro esquivar a la chica y correr hacia el pasillo, ella corrió y lo siguió, en su muslo izquierdo tenía una daga, la tomo y la lanzo muy serca de su hombro, rasgándole el saco y asiéndole un corte no tan profunda, este se detuvo de inmediato, savia muy bien que si a este paso la chica lo seguí no podría escapar sin que ella descubriera el secreto de los dragones, así que volteo y comenzó a luchar con ella, debía admitir que la chica era buena, pero no lo suficiente como para dañarlo, esquivaba cada movimiento, hasta que la chica dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte que tirar la máscara del muchacho

-dame la llave- exigió la chica, no savia lo que significaba pero de seguro era algo importante para la organización, el chico volteo, pero ella no pudo ver claramente su rostro como para identificarlo solo pudo notar los ojos de color verdes, cuando intento dar un puñetazo el chico tomo sin problemas el puño de la chica, pero esta aprovéchenla cercanía y le dio una patada en la espinilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico hiciera un gesto de dolor y el muchacho movió su brazo tirándola contra la pared y trato de correr, la chica algo aturdida por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza noto la daga tirada en el piso, con un rapado movimiento, tomo la daga y la lanzo el chico no podía correr rápido estaba cogeando un poco pero para su suerte pudo esquivar más o menos la daga pero aun así le hiso un corte en su mejilla derecha, la chica ya no podía más y comenzó a ver borros, solo pudo ver la imagen distorsionada de castaño y otra persona, ambas se tiraron por la ventana, poco segundos después la chica se desmayo

-por fin libertad- dijo el castaño, mientras surcaba los suelos de la ciudad, montado en un dragón negro, sabían que era peligroso que alguien notara a un dragon, así que hace algunos años la agencia creo un dispositivo capas de camuflar a un dragón, lo malo es que era por un corto periodo de tiempo, el castaño movió se pie izquierdo y se deslizo hacia un lado con el dragón

Chimuelo no podía volar solo, y Hiccup se culpaba por esto ya que él le había disparado en su cola, unos meses después de ser aceptado en la isla, supo que tenía talento para la invención de diferentes artilugios y uno de esos fue la prótesis de Chimuelo, solo que el dragón no podía volar solo sino con alguien para que maniobre la prótesis de forma correcta, y fue así como fue el primero en montar un dragón en su época

Cuando el dragón y el jinete llegaron al punto de reunión, el cual era un estacionamiento, el dragón negro se trasformó en un mucho nuevamente, las luces de un auto parpadearon y de aquel auto salió Tormentula quien les entrego una bolsa negra a cada uno, ambos chicos se dirigieron detrás del coche y se cambiaron, cuando ya estaban listos, se acercaron a la chica

-aquí tienes la unidad flash- dijo Hiccup, mientras le entregaba el pequeño artefacto, ella asintió

-Fui a la casa del profesor Drachen- dijo Tormentula y saco una mochila con múltiples documentos

-aquí están sus estudios e investigaciones, en el auto tengo un libro inusual, el único en su clase, escrito en el siglo XVII, encontré algo que les interesara, pero antes ¿quieren ir a tomar un café?- dijo Tormentula, y ambos chicos asintieron, y los tres se dirigieron al auto, Chimuelo y Tormentula se dieron cuenta que su amigo castaño cojeaba

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Tormentula al notar también el corte en la mejilla

-Astrid fue lo que paso- respondió Hiccup un poco irritado

-aunque no están grave me sorprende la paliza que te dio- dijo un poco risueño Chimuelo mientras sonreía de forma burlona

-sube al auto- dijo Hiccup mientras se ponía en el asiento del copiloto y cerraba la puerta, Tormentula le dio un zape en la cabeza a Chimuelo

-oye- dijo indignado y se subió en la parte trasera, Tormentula encendió el auto y manejo hasta salir a la calle, luego se diario a un café a unas 4 cuadras del lugar

Mientras en el edificio donde antes había una fiesta, ahorra estaba rodeada de policías

-Astrid despierta, despierta- decía Brutilda, mientras movía a su amiga quien poco a poco abría los ojos

-¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-escaparon, y no solo tomaron la cosa esa del profesor, sino que también parece que copiaron cada archivo de la oficina centras- dijo Brutilda

-estuve tan cerca- refunfuño Astrid mientras se paraba con ayuda de su amiga

-pudiste ver su rostro- pregunto Patapez

-no estaba oscuro, solo se que le hice un corte en la mejilla izquierda- dijo Astrid mientras los demás suspiraban, los adolescentes comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón que ahora estaba destruido

-bueno…esta fiesta fue interesante- dijo Brutacio mientras cogía un mofin de chocolate del piso y lo limpiaba

Lo que ellos aún no sabían era que la casa del profesor Drachen estaba incendiándose, borrando cualquier indicio que podría ayudar en la guerra que se avecinaba

En una sala oscura donde habían múltiples pantallas, en una de ella mostraba a Hiccup en una cafetería con Tormentula y Chimuelo

-todo esta llenado de acuerdo al plan señores- dijo MR, mientras serbia tres copas de vino tinto y se los entregaba a sus dos socios quienes estaban ocultos en la oscuridad

\- ¿hasta cuándo vamos a mantener al chico con vida?- pregunto MR

-hasta que ya no nos sea útil- respondió una de las personas

-además él es la clave para la conquista, después de todo él es el único que sabe dónde se encuentra la gema, después de que la encontremos podrás destruirlo como a ti se te plazca- dijo la persona

-espero que sea pronto, ya no puedo esperar a velo destruido- dijo MR con una sonrisa malévola

Aquel chico iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si**

**MR por fin muestra sus verdaderos colores, pero ¿Quiénes serán esas dos personas misteriosas? **

**Comenten u opinen sobre que creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo**

**Nos vemos luego **


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, él, ya se estaba cansando de esta misión, tanto que había comenzado a desarrollar un conflicto interno, al principio pensó que fue por la falta de sueño pero con el tiempo comenzó a entender que era un sentimiento de intranquilidad

Así fue como las preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, y casi todas ellas tenían que ver con un tema que durante estos últimos 5 años había ignorado:

Su vida antes de aquel "accidente"

La curiosidad se comenzó a desatar después de su misión de infiltración a las industrias Haddock. Todo por una foto, claro que no quería creer lo que veía, era como romper el espejo de su realidad, al principio decidió ignorar este hecho, pero habían demasiadas preguntas que no podía ignorar, aun que vio que casi no había algo lo cual le dijera mucho de su pasado, así que las preguntas se habían quedado sin respuesta y trato de relajarse hasta el punto de casi olvidar el asunto, pero como el mundo siempre estaba en su contra todo empeoro hace apena un par de días

Mejor sería comenzar desde un principio, después de obtener la información de industrias Haddock, tanto Chimuelo, Tormentula e Hiccupo decidieron tratar de encontrar algo que les diera una pista del paradero de la gema del dragón, eso quería decir que habían estado todo el fin de semana examinando y estudiando cada tesis del profesor, el libro de dragones nuevamente y los informes de las divisiones de defensa e inmigración, casi sin dormir durante los últimos dos días, para cuando Hiccup y Chimuelo se dieron cuenta era Lunes por la mañana, eso quería decir: escuela

Nada mejoro cuando llegaron a la escuela, casi todo el mundo hablaba de lo ocurrido el viernes en la noche, la prensa había estado de festín con aquellas noticias y chimes.

Cuando Hiccup se fue a sacar sus cosas de su casillero noto un gran grupo de chicos rodeando a nada más ni nada menos que Astrid

Claro que sabía que ella popular por diferentes motivos, pero cuando todo el mundo se enteró que ella había estado a punto de atrapar a los responsables del fiasco de aquélla noche, todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas a la zar de lo sucedido, la pobre chica algo hostigada por la extremada atención que recibía solo pudo ignorarlo, Hiccup solo cerro su casillero y se dirigió a su próxima clase sin darle importancia, cuando llego a su salón encontró a Patapez sentado en su carpeta y leyendo un libro, el castaño solo se sentó al lado el rubio, este dejo su libro y lo miro a la cara

-Hola ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?- pregunto Patapez, no le dio tiempo de responder por que noto el corte en su mejilla

-y ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- dijo, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros

-Con Eric fuimos a visitar a nuestra abuela todo el fin de semana y esto me lo hice con los platos rotos, se me cayeron en sima y me corte- explico el castaño un poco aburrido, el rubio pudo notar el cansancio del chico, solo asintió y volvió a su lectura.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, cuando el timbre sonó salió rápido a su próxima clase junto a Patapez pero en el transcurso el destino que tanto lo odia decidió actuar

Choco con un chico el cual estaba caminando de espaldas, haciendo que el castaño caiga al piso, el muchacho algo irritado por aquella por ser interrumpido en medio de una de sus historias volteo y miro al castaño molesto

-fíjate por donde vas gusano-dijo aquel mucha intimidante, mientras le daba un empujo al castaño, aquel chico era a decir verdad más alto que Hiccup y su voz de superioridad era algo intimidadora

-¿yo? Tú fuiste el que caminaba de espaldas idiota- le reclamo el castaño, no estaba de humor como para soportar a alguien y mucho menos a algún cretino

-¿cómo me llamaste? Te voy a dar una lección maldito…- comenzó a decir el chico mientras todos los que estaban en el pasillo comenzaban a susurra cosas y a verlo, el chico estaba a punto de levantar su puño cuando fue detenido por Patapez

-discúlpalo es nuevo aquí- tratando de calmar la situación, preocupado por la salud física del castaño, quien no se inmuto ante aquel chico, en realidad si le iba a dar un golpe con gusto se lo devolvería si no tuviera una misión, claro, apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-tienes suerte por esta vez enano- dijo el chico y se alejó empujando al castaño con el hombro, este solo se limitó a apretar sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos

-vamos Hiccup tenemos que ir a clases- le dijo Patapez sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño este solo asintió y camino a su próxima clase, la cual le tocaba con los gemelos para su suerte no era química como el pobre de Chimuelo, aun así los gemelos se las arreglaban para que cada clase con ellos fuera peligrosa, de algún modo inexplicable para Hiccup

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego Patapez, Hiccup, Brutacio, Patan y Chimuelo se reunieron en la mesa

-¿Helio enserio te atreviste a llamar a Dargu idiota?- pregunto Brutacio, Ptana quien estaba tomando su soda escupió el líquido algo impactado

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto Patan

-¿Quién es Dargu?- pregunto Chimuelo algo confundido

-es uno de los cazadores más reconocidos, pero también es uno de los más peligrosos, en realidad tiene 17 años, pero ha repetido y está en nuestro mismo grado- explico Patapez

-¿Por qué nunca lo he visto en alguna de mis clases?- pregunto Hiccup

-es porque ha estado suspendido durante 2 semanas- respondió Patapez, Hiccup solo arque una ceja

-escuche que fue porque mando a un grupo de chicos al hospital- dijo Brutacio de una manera misteriosa

-no lo expulsan porque es uno de los mejores en la cacería, por lo que he oído esta fue la última vez la próxima que tenga problemas lo expulsaran- dijo Patapez

-deberías tener cuidado espina de pescado, cualquier día y apareces muerto en un callejón- dijo Patan mientras mordía su hamburguesa, Chimuelo y HIccup se miraron

-por cierto ¿dónde está mi princesa?-pregunto Patán, al percatarse de la ausencia de Astrid

-Brutilda y Astrid dijeron algo sobre ayudar a la profesora de arte- dijo Patapez, justo en ese momento dichas chicas se acercaban a la mesa con sus bandejas

-hablando de del rey de Roma el rey se asoma...o ¿sería reina? -dijo Brutacio mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla y frotaba su barba imaginaria, Chimuelo sólo rodó los ojos

Las dos chicas estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta, Astrid podía sentir las miradas de las personas encima, se sentía verdaderamente hostigada por la atención y las preguntas que le lanzaban sin parar, cuando llegaron a la mesa miro al castaño y noto la cicatriz en la mejilla

-Hola nena- siempre con su coqueteo Patan, para todos era un misterio el por qué seguí tratando de ligar con la chica Hofferson, después de casi 1000 rechazan para nada sutiles, según Patan ella caería rendía a sus pies

Astrid sólo rodó los ojos en señal de repuesta, se sentó al lado del castaño, este maldijo internamente por ser tan tonto como para no cubrir la cicatriz, pudo sentir la mirada de la rubia y al no poder más suspiro, se levantó rápidamente, se excusó y se fue seguido por Chimuelo, dejando un extraño silencio en la mesa

\- es extraño- dijo De repente Brutacio mientras miraba su comida, todos lo miraron con curiosidad

-ellos llegan repentinamente preguntan por ese libro de dragones a los días es robado y en la fiesta, ellos estuvieron invitados pero no asistieron, dos personas con el mismo color de pelo de ambos sólo que con diferentes colores de ojos, interrumpen la fiesta y uno de ellos de cabello castaño recibe un corte en la mejilla izquierda por parte de Astrid y hoy casualmente Helio viene con un corte en el mismo lugar ¿Qué cosas verdad?- dice Brutacio, todos incluyendo su propia hermana lo miran asombrado y con la boca abierta

-creo que el mundo llega a su fin- Dijo Patapez mirando a Brutacio realmente sorprendido, todo lo que había dicho tenia...lógica, Astrid también pensaba lo mismo, múltiples teorías se forman en su cabeza

\- jajajaja enserio crees que la espina de pescado pueda hacer algo como eso, quizás Eric pueda pero Helio, es pésimo con algo que tenga que ver con las destrezas físicas, además es imposible que el pudiera ganarle a Astrid en una pelea mano a mano, es lo más ridículo que he escuchado- dijo Patan mientras reía sin parar, en realidad en la mente de todos eso tenía sentido, después de todo el castaño no podía ni matar a una mosca aun si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque los chicos Hunter tenían a decir verdad un aire misterioso, además para Astrid todo era posible, es decir ellos luchaban con dragones, criaturas que la mayor de las de personas fuera de la ciudad creían que no existían, así que habían Muchas posibilidades

-bien hecho ya le metiste ideas a la cabeza, idiota - dijo Brutilda a su gemelo, al reconocer la mirada desidia de Astrid

Mientras en la azotea, Chimuelo y Hiccup hablaban o mejor dicho el castaño divagaba sobre su error

-debía tomar las lecciones de maquillaje de Tormentul- decía el muchacho mientras caminaba en círculos, el peligren o solo roba los ojos en respuestas

-nadie va a pensar que fuiste tú él que fue capaz de escapar de Astrid en una pelea - dijo Chimuelo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-¿en serio lo crees?-pregunto el castaño un poco alivia

-sí, quiero decir nadie en su sano juicio creería que tú puedes luchar, todos creen que eres un debilucho-respondió Chimuelo encogiéndose de hombros con una voz burlona, el castaño resoplo

-dime de nuevo por que soy yo el que tiene que hacer de cobarde- pregunto Hiccup algo molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su amigo

-porque yo soy más…atractivo, carismático y musculoso- decía Chimuelo mientras mostraba sus músculos

-es extraño te pareces a Patan- dijo Hiccup, quien sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo

-nunca me vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Chimuelo con una cara de horror, Hiccup solo se rio y comenzó a caminar asía la salida

Cuando la jornada escolar acabo todos los alumnos salían en varios grupos dirigiéndose a los autobuses o caminaban hasta quien sabe dónde, sin embargo Astrid se quedó buscando a cierto castaño con quien la habían emparejado para presentar un informe, cuando diviso al chico, quien estaba apoyado en el muro mientras parecía regañar a su amigo pelinegro el cual sacaba múltiples cosas de su casillero buscando Dios sabe que, Astrid se acercó rápidamente asía los hermanos Hunters, ambos chicos fácilmente detectaron la presencia de la chica

Hiccup había estado tratando de evitar a la chica casi todo el día por motivos obvios, sin mencionar que aún estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser según él un verdadero tonto al no tomar medidas de precaución para evitar esta situación, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba

-Hola Astrid- saludo el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa, el castaño solo murmuro un simple "hola", la chica solo saludo con la mano, sin quitar la vista del castaño

-sobre el informe ¿puedes venir a mi casa a las…5? ¿Te parece bien?- el castaño miro a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros, luego volvió la mirada a Astrid y asintió, ella rápidamente saco un papelito de su mochila y se lo entrego

-es mi dirección y mi teléfono cualquier cosa llámame- dijo, el castaño tomo el papel y lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras Chimuelo cerraba su casillero y se colocaba su mochila en el hombro con su usual sonrisa

-bueno, nos vemos mañana Astrid- dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la salida

-nos vemos luego- musito el castaño y sigue a su amigo, Astrid suspiro luego siguió el ejemplo de ambos chicos y se dirigió a la salida, cuando estaba fuera de la escuela noto a los hermanos Hunters, cada uno montado en una motocicleta, la chica solo se encogió de hombros

No muy lejos de ella una sombra la observaba de lejos entre los árboles, la chica pudo sentir que la observaban cuando miro a todos lados su vista callo en uno de los arboles pero no avía absolutamente nada, solo suspiro, pensando que era paranoica y se dirigió a su casa

En el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellos misterios que parecían rodear a aquellos chicos, habían llegado de la nada, se comportaban de forma extraña y tenían aquel aire misterioso, pero sobre todo aquel parecido que el joven Helio Hunter tenía con su viejo amigo de la infancia Henry Haddock

Lo que si sabía era que ella estaba decidía a descifrar _el misterio de los hermanos Hunters_…

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Nos vemos luego **


	11. Anuncio

**Hola, se que todos deben de pensar qque este es un nuevo capítulo, en verdad lo lamento, pero no se cuando voy a actualizar, por motivos personales**

No se sisea bueno el motivo, gracias a Dios no ha sido muy grave, pero AU así estoy deprimida y te yo por seguro que si escribo no sea del agrado de muchos

Pido por favor me comprendan y perdonen, y no dejen de esperar u nevó capítulo

gracias

Atte. Alicia


	12. Chapter 9

**Hola gente, por fin regrese, espero que este capítulo les guste, nos vemos…**

**Capítulo 9:**

_3 días atrás…._

En una isla a 50 kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad de Berk, un escuadrón de reconocimiento, liderado por Estoico Haddock, se adentraba en la espesa jungla, a una cierta distancia sombras se movían con una velocidad inhumana

Aquellas criaturas salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego

-Ataquen- se escuchó un grito del líder

La isla comenzó a llenarse de humo y múltiples explosiones se escucharon

H_oy en día..._

Una vez escuche a un viejo monje decir: "Todo en el mundo está entrelazado por un hilo hecho por el destino", vaya que estaba en lo correcto, aunque yo diría que actuaba de forma extrañamente irónica

Claro que en ese momento, yo no me daba cuenta de lo que el destino trataba de mostrarme

Me dirigí a la casa de aquella chica, que de lo más seguro ya estaba comenzando a desconfiar de mí, y todo por un descuido de los míos. Y como si no pudiera empeorar más, los demás, de aquel grupo de…¿amigos?, me habían comenzado a ver con ojos desconfiados, bueno no todos, al menos no actuación de cobarde sirvió de algo, pero seguía matando mi orgullo

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa de Astrid, mire la pinta de la casa

Se veía acogedora y espaciosa, aunque todos las casan de este vecindario eran grandes, pintada de un azul calo, con una cerca blanca, Un jardín bien cuidado y un garaje que parecía amplio a la visa

Comencé a dirigir mi mirada a los alrededores, una en particular me llamo la atención, ubicada al frente de la casa de los Hofferson, parecía la más grande del lugar, en realidad se asemejaba a una mansión, pero no perdía el toque hogareño a la vista

Estaba pintada de un amarillo pastel, con tres pisos de altura, un pórtico decorado con madera tallada, ventanas amplias con el marco blanco.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y antes de pensar en algo mas ya estaba parado en la entrada de dicha casa

Mire minuciosamente los detalles de esta, por lo visto no había nadie en casa, ya que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, sin darme cuenta mi mirada cayo en la esquina inferíos junto al marco de la puerta de caoba

Había un dibujo de un dragón, al parecer, suponía que debía haber sido echo por un niño de no más de 4 años

Mi mano izquierda se levantó y con mis dedos rose con ligereza los trazos

Como un flash repentino, de la nada una visión borrosa de dos personas y una pequeña manito regordeta tratando alcanzar a aquellas personas, tan rápido como apareció desapareció

Me aleje tan rápido, estaba realmente sorprendido, no me di cuentas de la distancia de las gradas y caí tirando mis cosas conmigo, para mi surte mis reflejos me ayudaron, aunque no evitaron el dolor de aquel movimiento brusco

Supongo que mi curiosidad se desató, nuevamente, parecía suceder muy a menudo últimamente

La carrera de pensamientos desenfrenados se detuvo cuando una vos femenina me llamo, o mejor dicho llamo a Helio Hunter

-¿qué haces?- voltio y mire a Astrid quien ese encontraba en el segundo piso de su casa, apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Con un suspiro me pare y sacudí mi ropa, mis cosas estaba tiradas en la acera, con paso lento las recogí

Comencé a caminar pero antes de cruzar la calle le di una última mirada a aquella casa, rápidamente desvié mi mirada a la casa de Astrid y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de que mi mano incluso tocara la madera fue abierta por ella

-hummm Hola- murmure con un tono desconfiado y algo nervioso, ella solo asintió y abrió más la puerta dándome paso para entrar

-¿Astrid ya llego tu… amigo?- escuche una voz femenina, lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, voltio y mire a la dueña de dicha voz, no sin antes escuchar el sonido de vidrios rotos, la mujer era de unos 39 o más, cabello rubio espeso y ojos de color miel, que me miraba en estado de shock, yo la mire confundido por aquel comportamiento, era como su hibuero visto algo horrible, parecía algo pálida

-Henry- susurro, me tomo desprevenido, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, un extraño miedo se apodero de mí, mis manos comenzaron a humedecerse y mi respiración se hiso más pesada, y las preguntas comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza ¿aquella mujer me conocía?

-mamá, él es Helio Hunter- Astrid dijo lentamente, tratando de calmar a su madre, yo solo asentí al escuchar mi nombre falso, traje saliva, esperando algún tipo de interrogatorio, la mujer solo murmuro un: Lo siento

\- la primera puerta a la izquierda- dijo Astrid dándome una señal para que suba, un poco desconfiado subí y me dirigí a donde me habían señalado, cuando entre al cuarto de Astrid no vi anda fuera de lo normal

Los muévelos hechos de madera, de un marrón claro, una estante ordenado, la cama hecha, y las ventanas, con las cortinas blancas moviéndose suavemente por la brisa, tentativamente di un paso dentro de la habitación y observe cada detalle, cuando vi un cuadro, creí haber observado mal y me acerque mas, lo tome entre mis manos y le di una mejor mirada, parecía que aquel día me sorprendía más y más con facilidad

-Él era mi mejor amigo, su nombre era Henry Haddock- dijo Astrid, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de forma casual, cuando analice lo que me había dicho ¿era? ¿Acaso se habían peleado? pero de nuevo ¿por qué tendría su foto en un cuadro?, hasta que me di cuenta que eso no era lo importante, lo importante era una de la personas en ese cuadro, observo cada detalle del rostro de aquella persona

Ojos color verdes, cabello castaño rojizo, pecas visibles en las mejillas y una cicatriz que reconocía con facilidad, era como verme en un espejo del tiempo. Pero era imposible ¿verdad?, recién había conocido a la chica, estaba seguro que nunca la había visto

-su nombre era Henry Haddock- dijo, parecía como si hubiera anticipado mi pregunta, mi cuerpo se tensó, parecía como si esto fuera una cruel broma del destino, porque anda tenía sentido, savia muy bien quien era aquella chica al lado de aquel castaño, era Astrid más joven, pero aquella persona…

Entonces procese lo que dijo, ¿era?

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte en vos baja sin aparatar la mirada de la foto

-el muero hace 5 años- respondió con voz entrecortada

-o eso piensan todos- añadió, la mire confundido, ella solo desvió su mirada. Acaso insinuaba que su amigo no había muerto, bueno, eso sí que era extraño, todo en este lugar es extraño y sin sentido, algo dentro de mi quería preguntar ¿Por qué lo dices?, pero temía que la conversación terminara en algo que complicara mi misión

-comencemos a trabajar-y yo asentí, era lo único que podía hacer, deje el cuadro en su lugar y nos dispusimos a hacer el informe, y con mi suerte una nueva charla comenzó

-¿Qué piensas de los dragones?- pregunto repentinamente sacándome de mis pensamientos, era un poco tonto de mi parte olvidarme de que trataba el trabajo

-son… ¿mal jugados?- en realidad era muy buen actor, lo suficientemente bueno como para despistar a Astrid

-a que te refieres-no se el porqué, pero últimamente estoy comenzando a actuar de forma impulsa

-quiero decir, ellos son seres vivos, como nosotros-esto se estaba volviendo un debata

-ellos matan- contrataco Astrid

-¿y nosotros no?- respondí, esto estaba poniendo mis nervios de punta

-tenemos que defendernos- la conversación se volvió un griterío, esta chica era simplemente frustrante

-y ellos también, no te has puesto a pensar, que ellos también pueden razón y solo se están defendiendo, nosotros los cazamos y lo mostramos con orgullo, ellos no-cualquier pensamiento razonable fue remplazado por la ira, estaba desfogándome, y en alguna parte de mi cabeza sabía que eso tendría una consecuencia

-son criaturas salvajes, no razonan solo actúan por instinto-ya no hablaba estaba gritando

-y como lo sabes, además si dices que actúan por instinto, entonces ellos se defienden, lo acaba de admitir-en cualquier otro caso de seguro me hubiera calmado y razonado la situación pero esto…

-actúas como si supiera mucho de ellos- dijo mientras de cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba con frustración

-me gustaría ser uno de ellos- ella me miro sorprendida, al parecer lo dije en voz alta, fruncí el señor ante mis estupidez

-si tanto defiendes a los dragones ¿porque estas en el programa de entrenamiento, de una organización que caza dragones?- eso si fue una sorpresa, me quede sin habla

-además ¿Quién eres? Solo los hijos de los miembros de la organización pueden estar en el programa y estoy muy segura que si fueras quien supuestamente dices ser ya te habría visto tiempo atrás, mi padre es el jefe del sector de inmigración y reconocimiento, se quién entra y sale de esta ciudad, pero tú, no sé cómo entraste, en realidad hace 2 semanas nadie sabía que existían, absolutamente nadie los conoce- ella me dejo sorprendido, parecía que había perdido mi voz, no podía pronunciar palabra

-que tienes que decir ante todo esto-estaba muy seguro que si no contestaba le estaría dando la razón a ella, fue ahí cuando la bomba dentro de mi exploto

-¿Por qué de repente has tomado el interés en mi vida privada? ¿Porque te importa tanto? O es acaso que crees que soy un traidor y piensas eliminarme solo por tener una opinión acerca de los dragones diferente a los demás- mi voz se había vuelto más grave, ambos habíamos dejado el trabajo a un lado

-solo estoy tratando de recuperar a mi amigo- dijo de repente, di una pequeña carcajada, una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi rostro

-así que. De eso se trata ¿crees que soy tu difunto amigo?...en verdad me das lastima…yo sé dónde está tu moribundo amigo, 2 metros debajo del piso- cada palabra la decía con veneno en mi voz y antes de que me diera cuenta, en la habitación resonó un eslash, mi mejilla derecha comenzó a arder, mi cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, Astrid estaba con la mano en el aire. En lo recóndito de mi mente, creo que me lo merecía

-Henry nunca actuaria de esa forma- pude ver que su postura se tensó y su mano derecha estaba formando un puño y sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos, se estaba conteniendo para no golpearme

-creo que ya entendiste el punto- cloque mis cosas en mi mochila y la colgó en mi hombro izquierdo comenzó a encaminarme hacia la puerta

-terminara mi parte y te la mandare el viernes- no tenía que voltear para ver el ceño fruncido de Astrid

-voy a descubrir lo que estas escondiendo-su voz sonaba decidida, di un suspiro de aburrimiento

-has lo que quieras, no me interesa- respondí, cuando llegue a la puerta, puse mi mano en el marco y voltio y mire a Astrid

-el hecho que me parezca a él no quiere decir que semanas la misma persona, deberías entenderlo, porque solo te lastimas a ti misma, al final y al cabo tu amigo está muerto y ambos sabemos que los muertos no vuelven a la vida…Nos vemos mañana- con eso me marche

En el camino al apartamento, aquella foto aparecía en mi mente. Supongo que ya era hora de saber quién era yo antes del accidente

En el edifico de Industrias Haddock, en la tierra, un helicóptero aterrizada, a una distancia considerable, Bocón entrecerraba los ojos para ver a los recién llegados, con el viento azotándolo

-¿y cómo les fue?- grito al recién llegado, quien era anda más ni nada menos que Estoico Haddock

-por la explosión de tu rostro, puedo adivinar que nada bien- comento Bocón

-ni nos acercamos, fuimos emboscados, era como si supieran que estábamos allí, además empiezo a suponer que hay un infiltrado- dijo Estoico, ambos entraron al elevador y descendieron

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto Bocón, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron hacia la oficina principal

-no lo sé- respondió Estoico desconcertado, Estoico se sentó frente a su escritorio y noto que había una carpeta

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras lo abría y reviso la información

-es uno de los nuevos reclutas en el programa de entrenamiento- informo en hombro rubio

-Helio Hunter- leyó e voz alta, vio la foto del muchacho

-Se parece a…-comenzó a decir Estoico

-Henry, si, y no somos los únicos que piensan de esa manera, la chica Hofferson y el resto de los muchachos también piensan en eso- La similitud del joven Hunter era casi perfecta

-¿cómo entro al programa?-

-su padre fue Frank Hunter, murió en Vietnam hace 3 semanas, el chico y su hermano se mudaron aquí hace 2 semanas- respondió, Estoico seguía leyendo cada detalle del chico, luego cerro la carpeta y suspiro, muero la foto de su familia, pero se dio con la sorpresa, de que el marco no era el mismo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mientras sostenía el cuadro

-encontramos el cuadro roto, alguien entro a tu oficina, el mismo día del ataque en la fiesta, los guardias que cuidaban el elevador de este piso fueron hallados inconscientes y cuando se les pregunto que paso, respondieron que no recordaban nada, las cámaras estaban muerta y no había pista alguna de quien o quienes fueron los culpables, además se robaron una llave antigua….y tiene que ver con la gema- Estoico al oír lo sucedido, entrecerró los ojos

-creo que ya es hora de que el comité sepa sobre el cambio de forma de los dragones-comento Bocón

-no, no tenemos pruebas suficientes para sustentarlo- dijo Estoico

-¿entonces que aremos? ¿Encontrar al traidor?- pregunto Bocón

-¿Qué loco ayudaría a los dragones?- pregunto Estoico

Yo abría la puerta del departamento y entre, la maquinaria de ultima generación estaba siendo utilizada para escanear las páginas del libro de dragones, mientras Tormentila estaba buscando referencias sobre los estudios del profesor Drachen, Chimuelo estaba con una toalla en su cabeza, lo más seguro erra que recién había salido de una ducha

-¿Cómo te fue con tu trabajo?- pegunto Tormentula

-pues de cierta manera me pelee con Astrid- conteste mientras tiraba la maleta en el sofá y me dirigía a la cocina, abría la nevera y saque una soda

-huy, una riña amorosa- dijo Chimuelo en un tono burlón, yo solo abrí mi soda y me la tome

-y su madre me llamo Henry- termine de decir, tanto Tormentula y Chimuelo me voltearon a ver sorprendidos

-¿por-porque lo hizo?- pregunto Chimuelo algo inquieto

-el chico se parecía a mí, era como un clon- respondió sin quitar la mirada de mi soda

-Dicen que tenemos un clon en el mundo- dijo Chimuelo tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-espera...dijistes ¿era?, coimo en tiempo pasada- pregunto Tormentula, yo sentí

-el murió hace 5 años, y eso no es todo, él era el hijo de Estoico Haddock- esto impacto más a mis dos amigos

-¿tu o estarás pensando que…?- pegunto Chimuelo sin poder terminar su frase

-no-no estoy seguro, es imposible si me lo preguntas, pero…creo que por fin sería buena hora para saber quién fui antes del accidente- respondió mientras miraba a mis amigos por primera vez desde que llegue

-Voy a buscar cualquier dato sobre Henry Haddock, y tratare de averiguar quién fuiste, te lo prometo Henry, vamos a descubrir quien eras hace 5 años- me dijo Tormentula, yo asentí y comenzó a caminar hacia mi cuarto

Comenzó a analizar lo sucedido, hasta que un pensamiento me golpeo como un tren

Porque la organización nunca me dijo quién era hace 5 años

Acaso esto era otra_ coincidencia… _


	13. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: parte I**

Las paredes blancas y la luz enceguecedora la estaban frustrando, no podía creer, aquí estaba ella, estaba acostumbrada a ser la que estuviera al otro lado de la pared de energía, pero ahora ella era la prisionera.

-¡Déjenme salir!- grito, sin parar de golpear con sus puños las paredes de energía.

_Todo fue una mentira…_

No, esto no podía estar pasando; pego su frente contra la pared con un aire de derrota. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más, tomo un profundo suspiro e intento concentrarse, al cabo de unos segundos una fuerte corriente eléctrica fue lo que sintió, trato de mantenerse fuerte pero no pudo evitar los gemidos de dolor, con una mano intento sostenerse para evitar caer.

_Tengo que salir de aquí, ellos tienen que saber…_

Gracias a su agudo oído, escucho unos pasos aproximándose, levanto la mirada para ver a la persona que ahora estaba frente a ella, sus ojos rojos la miraban con indiferencia, pero fue su sonrisa, esa sonrisa fue lo que más le repugnaba, la ira se comenzaba a apoderar de su cuerpo, lo intento una vez, pero de nuevo, dolor.

_Ellos tienen que saber…_

La persona frente a ella negó con la cabeza, sin borrar aquella sonrisa morbosa.

-Inténtalo tolo lo que quieras, pero no lograras salir de aquí- un débil gruñido fue lo que recibió como respuesta.-Es curiosos sabes, como la mente pude manipular las fortalezas y volverlas debilidades. Nuestra temperatura corporal es más elevada de la de un humano, al momento de nuestra transformación, nuestra temperatura sube, ese collar emite cargas eléctricas cada vez que la temperatura corporal de la persona sobrepasa la normal, y cada vez más, emite una mayor carga eléctrica ¿no es maravillosa la tecnología?.-

Él fue su mentor, él la crio, él fue quien le brindo millones de conocimientos, le aconsejaba. Pero ahora, de una manera retorcida todo tomaba sentido.

Traición, todas esas cosas fueron mentiras para hacerles creer que eran fuertes, que hacían lo correcto.

_La verdad es…_

-Nos usaste, éramos títeres mientras que tú movías los hilos- cada palabra era dicha con una amargura casi palpable, pero él ni se inmutó, siguió con esa sínica sonrisa y disfrutando del momento y de aquella mirada de odio puro en sus iris doras que le daba la chica.

-Al contrario, yo estoy construyendo un mundo donde podamos vivir, sin temores, sin la existencia del hombre, quien se regocija con nuestros logros, creyendo que son suyos- Ella podía ver la ira en sus ojos, esa mirada en busca de sangre de inocentes. –Para alcanzar ese mundo, me asegurare de que él muera, ese niño me derroto una vez, pero esta vez, soy yo el que está un paso adelante, soy yo quien tiene todo a su favor.-

-Engañas a todos haciéndoles creer que lograran un mundo mejor, me engañaste para hacer tu trabajo sucio, los engañas a ellos ¡¿para qué?! ¡¿Para ver como se matan entre ellos?! ¡¿Para satisfacer tú sed de una venganza absurda?!- grito, con la ira burbujeando en su interior.

Después de todo, ellos por naturaleza eran leales, o al menos la mayoría.

-¡Absurda!- grito de repente, golpeado la pared fuertemente, asustándola; él tomó un respiro, para relajarse y con una voz más tranquila dijo.-Él ya me asesino una vez, ahora yo le devolveré el favor, pero que mejor que dejarle ver el espectáculo, dejar que el mate a su familia, a su gente, para que luego se dé cuenta de su error, podría matarlo tan fácilmente, pero prefiero dejar que la culpa lo carcoma.-

-Si algo he aprendido en la vida es que la mentira se pone en contra de quien la inventa.- Dijo con confianza.

Él le dedico una sonrisa petulante, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Es hora de que duerma- fue lo último que dijo al personal, saliendo campante del laboratorio, no sin antes mirar la celda de energía que estaba llenándose de un gas verdoso, escuchando los gritos de aquella chica.

Vagamente ella escucho la puerta de metal cerrándose.

_Ellos deben de saber…Él…debe…Él…_

Trato de sujetarse se algo para evitar desfallecer pero fue inevitable.

Ella estaba rodeada de oscuridad.

* * *

**4 días antes…**

* * *

Hipo y Chimuelo estaban cambiando por los pasillos de la escuela después de un largo día de escuela, cada uno metía sus respectivas cosas a sus casilleros.

-No puedo creer que me haya dicho que mi voltereta tiene que mejorar, me trato como… ¡como si fuera un novato!- Chimuelo estaba frustrado, estúpido maestro, estúpida portada. Él era mucho mejor que el mismo profesor, le gustaría ver su cara si pudiera viera todas las acrobacias que puede hacer sin romper a sudad, pero no, tiene que seguir actuando como alguien normal, ¡y ni siquiera era humano!

No pudo evitar hacer esos gestos algo infantiles, Hipo no puedo evitar poner los ojos, era algo divertido ver a su mejor amigo comportarse como un niño, pero incluso el debía admitir que era algo fastidioso ser conocido como un inútil, haciendo todo con torpeza, tratando de evitar que su naturaleza ágil se haga cargo de sus acciones, después de todo para él era algo tan común como respirar, y como dicen las costumbres tardan en morir.

-estás haciendo una rabieta Gran Bebe Llorón.- dijo como si estuviera hablando como un bebe.

Chimuelo resoplo y le propino un zape en la cabeza, mientras que Hipo no paraba de reír, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, miro algo fijamente, Chimuelo volteo para ver lo que llamaba la atención de su amigo, arque una ceja cuando vio a Astrid parada en medio del pasillo, tanto su mejor amigo como la chica se miraban fijamente, hasta tal punto que parecían ignorar el hecho de que él estaba ahí.

_Los humanos son raros…_

Chimuelo dirigía la mirada de su mejor a migo a la chica y viceversa, ambos desviaron la mirada del otro bruscamente, Chimuelo no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que Astrid había optado por irse en dirección contraria, mientras que su amigo dirigía su mirada al suelo.

-¿aún se siguen evitando?-

Y como respuesta Hipo se encogió de hombros, ambos cerraron sus casilleros y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida más cercana.

-Me sorprende que no se hallan hablado ¿en cuento?- dijo y comenzó a pensar. – ¿1 semana?-

-9 días.- corrigió el castaño.

-pues están haciendo un gran trabajo en ignorar al otro, lo que más me sorprende es el hecho de que no hallas ido a buscar respuestas de ella, normalmente eres más curioso que esto.-

Bueno, de cierta manera él estaba en lo correcto, desde aquel incidente de "te pareces a mi mejor amigo", ambos adolecentes se evitaban mutuamente e ignoraban la presencia del otro si estaban en la misma habitación.

-Si tuvimos una pequeña charla, en el entrenamiento, la cual por cierto incluía un hacha muy cerca de partirme a la mitad.-

-¿Hacha?- pregunto divertido.

-Tiene algo con las armas antiguas.- se encogió de hombros.-dicen que son más confiables, pero yo me pregunto ¿para qué existe la tecnología?-

-y luego dicen que nosotros somos los primitivos.- resoplo Chimuelo e Hipo asiente en resignación.

* * *

Hipo entro a la sala de entrenamiento, Astrid estaba calentando con Patán a su costado tratándola de impresionar, los gemelos están discutiendo y Patapez estaba tratando de alejarse de ellos. Si un día relativamente normal.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?- Hipo voltio al reconocer vagamente la voz.- no sabía que estabas en la formación, inútil.-

_¿Qué hace él aquí?..._

-¿Donde esta Bocon?- pregunto Astrid, evidentemente molesta por la presencia de Dargur.

Sonriendo de una forma maniática respondió.

-Reunión del consejo.-

-¿Quién fue el desquiciado que te puso a cargo?- Hipo no había querido decirlo en voz alta, bueno tal vez sí, pero sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias.

Dargur se acercó amenazadoramente y lo cogió del polo levantándolo unos centímetros del piso dejando que la punta de sus zapatillas rozara el piso.

-¿Qué dijiste, espina de pescado?-

-¿Quién fue el desquiciado que te puso a cardo?- repitió entre dientes, Dargur sonrió de nuevo y tiro a Hipo al piso.-Tu y yo, inútil. En el ring, Ahora.-

Los demás se miraron la escena que se desarrollaban sin poder decir nada.

-Como quieras.-

* * *

**En otro lugar…**

* * *

Tormentula camina en medio de un parque casi desierto tratando de despejar su mente, ya había pasado casi 1 semana y no había obtenido absolutamente nada, no encontró archivos de Hipo antes del accidente y tampoco había llegado lejos en la investigación del libro de dragones.

Demasiado estrés.

_Debo conseguirme otro trabajo…_

Se sentó en una banca y dio un largo suspiro, si tuviera más momentos tranquilos como este su vida sería otro.

-pensé que la juventud de ahora era más relajada- Tormentula casi dio un salto del banco, miro a la persona que la sorprendió, a su lado estaba un hombre, de unos 70 años, con una sonrisa suave y una mirada risueña, con un bastón apoyado en la banca, mientras tiraba migajas de pan a las palomas.

-¡oh! Disculpa por asustarte pequeña.- Tormentula negó con la cabeza ya calmada.- es solo que no pude evitar acercarme, tu mirada parece como una persona mayor que ha vivido más de lo debido, como si fuera de mi edad.-

Una suave risa escapo de sus labios.

-Es difícil ¿no?- Tormentula frunció en señor al no comprender lo que decía, el hombre la miro por un segundo y volvió a hablar.-Tener que esconder nuestra verdadera forma y vivir como humanos sin poder extender nuestras alas y poder volar, sentir libertad.- explico.

-De...de ¿Qué está hablando?- pregunto tartamudeando.

-He vivido lo suficiente para poder distinguir a uno de los míos.-

_¿Él es un dragón?..._

-Sí, pequeña lo soy.- como si leyera su mente.

* * *

-….Otro punto que hay que tocar es la formación del nuevo grupo de Elite.- Dijo Estoico, frente a todo el consejo.

Estaban en el centro de formación en uno de los edificios, en una sala de reuniones privadas, las grandes ventanas que daban al bosque de los alrededores de la ciudad y una mesa de mármol en el centro con un dragón siento atravesado por una espada tallado también de mármol.

-Todos ellos saben lo básico para sobrevivir.- dijo uno de los miembros.

-pero no lo usan.- susurro de manera divertida Bocon, Estoico le dio una mirada y con un control en la mesa presiono uno de los botones y una enorme pantalla se elevó del piso. Al encenderse se mostraba lo que en ese instante se desarrollaba en la sala de formación muy alejada de la ciudad.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes _inútil-_ dijo Dargur haciendo hincapié en el apodo.

Hipo estaba con las mangas de su polo verde arremangadas hasta los codos, poniéndose en un intento de posición defensiva.

Astrid y Patapez se miraron preocupados, mientras que los gemelos imitaban el sonido de un _Bon_

Dargur fue ataco dándole primero un golpe dirigido al hombro, Hipo trato de detenerlo, pero fracaso.

Fue así que los golpes iniciaron.

* * *

-¿Quién demonios puso a cargo a Dargur?- pregunto Bocon

-fui yo.-dijo Mildew con aquella voz insoportable para muchos.-Esos niños deben aprender que el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, el joven Dargur es el mejor de su generación y el más experimentado de todos.-

-Y también el más trastornado.- comento Bocon

-Mildew tiene razón.- dijo uno de los hombres del consejo mientras que otros asintieron en señal de aprobación.

-¿Quién es el chico?- pregunto otra persona.

En la pantalla Dargur estaba dándole una paliza a Hipo, mientras que débil este intentaba esquivar cualquier ataque.

-Él es Helio Hunter, uno de los hijos del sargento Frank Hunter.- dijo Estoico.

-Conocí a Frank, el nunca menciono tener hijos.- intervino el señor Hofferson, tratando de recordar al niño.

-pues al parecer los tienen.- dijo mostrando lo obvio el señor Thorston.

-Bocon ve a detener a ese chico ya, matara al pobre muchacho si sigue así.- dijo preocupado Estoico, al ver al chico en la pantalla, Bocon se apresuró en ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

-Eso es todo lo que tiene Inútil, al menos intenta dar pelea.- grito Dargur mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago, asiendo toser de forma brusca a Hipo.

-¡Ya basta Dargur! ¡Lo vas a matar!-grito Astrid mientras corría al ring.

_Tengo...tengo que defenderme…_

Su cuerpo no soportaría más si él no hacía algo, si esto continuaba así él tendría que defenderse y si eso sucedía el revelaría algún secreto sobre su "verdadera identidad".

_No puedo…_

Hipo estaba a punto de pararse.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Bocon quien entraba molesto, Dargur paro e Hipo se levantó-El objetivo de esto es entrenar para matar dragones, no para matarnos entre nosotros.-

-No es mi culpa que él sea demasiado débil.-

-Al menos no soy un cobarde que ataca a alguien indefenso.- espeto Hipo.

Dargur se molestó y se acercó para darle otro golpe en la cabeza, pero por instinto Hipo lo esquivo y causo que se callera.

-¡Tú!- le señalo con un dedo acusador.- ¡me las vas a pagar!-

Y antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, Bocon lo detuvo.

-es todo por hoy, vayan a casa.- les dijo a todos y nadie protesto, todos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

-¿y que te trajo a Berk? ¿Si se puede saber, claro?- pregunto el anciano.

-Nuestra libertad.- le dijo mirando al cielo. Él la miro con curiosidad.

-y… ¿Cómo lo piensas lograr?-

Por un momento dudo en decirle, pero ella sentía que él era uno de ellos, su mirada era sincera, lo miro por un segundo y dijo.

-Encontraremos la gema del dragón,- el anciano frunció el seño

-¿Quién te ha dicho tal mentira? ¿Que con encontrar esa gema todo se solucionara?- la muchacha lo miro confundida.- Esa gema traerá más muertes, tanto para nuestro lado como para el de los humanos, solo el indicado sabrá como usarla.-

-Él puede, él nos ha protegido a todos.- dijo defendiendo a su líder.

_Él siempre cuido de nosotros…_

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto con un semblante de preocupación.

-Su nombre es Muerte Roja, nuestro líder.-

-¡oh! Mi niña, él no es quien tú crees.- Ella frunció el ceño.- El solo busca venganza y manipula a sus enemigos, si él está en la búsqueda de la gema, ruego a los Dioses que se apiaden de nosotros.-

-¿De qué está hablando?- pregunto molesta, ese hombre estaba loco si pensaba que su mentor era malo y vengativo.

-Dime que no lo ha encontrado.- dijo preocupado agarrándola de los hombros con sus delgadas manos.- dime que no ha encontrado al humano que es capaz de usar la gema.-

_Humano que puede usar la gema….no estará hablando de… ¿Hipo?_

El anciano la miro y entonces obtuvo su respuesta.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿No es así?- el hombre la miro con compasión.- Ese niño está en grave peligro, Muerte Roja quiere su venganza sobre él y aquel dragón que lo traiciono, y no descansara hasta ver al niño muerto.-

Tormentula miro al hombre quien tenía una cara de preocupación.

_Es una broma ¿Verdad?_


	14. Chapter 10 parte II

**Capítulo 10: parte II**

-No puedo creer que te hayas dejado golpear por un simio como ese.- Dijo Tormentula mientras untaba a Hipo con un des inflamatorio.

Hipo se había sacado el polo para dejar a la vista moretones frescos en su caja torácica, él suspiro suavemente evitando el dolor.

-Ya somos dos Tormenta.- dijo Chimuelo algo molesto de ver a su amigo herido.

-¿Qué querían que hiciera?¿devolverle el golpe?- pregunto desconcertado el castaño, miro a sus amigos le dieron una mirada que decía 'duh' – no puedo soplar mi portada.-

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya roto una costilla.- dijo Tormenta mientras guarda sus cosas en el botiquín.

Hace media hora Hipo había llegado cojeando y con un moretón en su mejilla izquierda, Chimuelo había estado jugando con sus video juegos en la sala de estar cuando se dio cuenta de la condición del castaño, luego de unos minutos llego Tormentula y los vio, exigiendo a Hipo que se quietara el polo para darse con la horrible sorpresas de aquellos moretones.

-Alguien debe poner en su lugar a aquel desquiciado.- dijo molesto Chimuelo.

-No te atrevas Chimuelo.- advirtió Tormentula.-créeme quiero clavarle tan mal, mis espinas, pero tenemos que mantener apariencias.-

-Bueno, iré a tomar una ducha, gracias Tormenta.- dijo Hipo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando llego se acercó a su mesa de noche y saco una Tablet, comenzó a buscar archivos sobre Dargur Berserkes, Busco de todo: partida de nacimiento, historial médico, registro escolar, antecedentes en la organización de defensa de Berk, cuando al final pudo Hackear los archivos de dicha organización,, busco los reportes de sus misiones asignadas, cuando al fin lo encontró

Misión: RECUPERACION DE INFORMACIÓN DEL S.I.C.D.

Fecha: 15/06/2013

Lugar: Sokovo. Península de los Balcanes, sureste de Europa.

Información de la misión: se encontraba en una fábrica de armas clandestina, dirigida por Shaigen Sutanoh, el equipo bravo se infiltro y busco la extracción de archivos de la operación Dragons. Fueron reconocidos por 3 agentes enemigos, se inició el ataque de ofensiva, como último recurso se detono una bomba, se conoce que uno de los agentes enemigos no salió de la explosión.

Se recuperó con éxito los archivos.

Integrantes del Equipo Bravo:

Aevar Bergman

Brokk Paulsen

Gium Holersm

Dargur Berserkes

Leyó todo, aumento su agarre en el aparato hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blanco cuando vio el nombre de Dargur.

_Él estuvo ahí, él fue, él fue…._

Todas sus conjeturas eran ciertas, no era una coincidencia que tuviera la misma cicatriz.

Chimuelo miro a Tormentula trabajado, buscando información en el libro de dragones original, no pudo aguantar más así que le pregunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Tomentula lo miro desconcertada.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿porque lo preguntas?- Vacilo al responder aunque sus manos se movían, su mente aún estaba en aquella conversación con el hombre del parque.

_Muerte Roja quiere su venganza sobre él y aquel dragón que lo traiciono, y no descansara hasta ver al niño muerto…._

Sin darse cuenta su mente viajo a la deriva olvidándose que Chimuelo estaba con ella, llamando su nombre.

-Tierra Tormenta.- dijo moviendo su mano frente a la cara de la chica, esta salió de su mar de pensamientos, y Chimuelo arque una ceja ante su comportamiento.- Así que todo bien ¿no?-

Tormenta lo miro por un segundo, si todo era cierto, si había algo de verdad en lo que aquel hombre le había dicho, no, no había nada que pudiera corroborar esa teoría, solo era eso una teoría, con una espeluznante lógica.

_Si él es….._

No podía decir nada sin pruebas, dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo.

-No he podido encontrar nada sobre la vida de Henry, la agencia no tiene nada, y si lo hace es de extrema seguridad.-

Chimuelo la miro con sutileza para luego asentir, aun no tan convencido.

HIccup estaba echado en su cama, mirando una foto algo gastada, su dedo rozaba ligeramente el rostro de la chica, una mirada triste en aquellos ojos de color esmeralda.

_Te prometo Cami, te voy a vengar… no descansare hasta que tu muerte sea vengada…_

Pensó con tanta amargura, fue lo último que recuerda antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hipo hizo un excelente trabajo evitando a la pandilla y a Dargur, Por desgracia Chimuelo se quedó en casa, al parecer después de la partida de Tormentula (la cual no dijo porque se iba) se había quedado viendo algunas cosas del el libro de dragones, quedándose solo.

Ahora mismo estaba en economía, aparentado prestar atención.

* * *

Chimuelo se quedó mirando fijamente el antiguo libro sobre la mesa, con un suspiro lo abrió lo más delicadamente posible, después de un rato, nada, coloco una mano sobre la pasta trasera, y con su otra mano apoyo su mentón algo frutado, movió los dedos mientras trataba de pensar en algo, cuando lo sintió, era un pequeño montículo, salió corriendo en busca de un cuchillo, casi botando la silla, cuando regreso busco algún espacio que pudiera cortar, hasta que lo hallo, cuando lo abrió había una hoja, o mejor dicho un especio de pergamino doblado, todo amarillento y con manchas por el tiempo, con un entusiasmo lo desdoblo.

Pero todo fue menos que gratificante lo que vio.

_Nada, absolutamente nada…_

Con un gemido de frustración se comenzó a deslizar de la silla.

_Odio mi vida…_

* * *

Tormentula aterrizo en la Isla del Dragón, en su forma de Nadder Mortal, mirando con cautela todo lo que la rodeaba, luego tomo forma humana.

Una de las desventajas de la transformación era que cuando volvías a tu forma humana lo hacías desnuda. Tenía una mochila colgada en su hombro y saco ropa, y se la puso.

Cuando estuvo lista corrió hasta una de las plataformas escondidas, mostro su identificación digitalizada y descendió.

Ella sabía que había un lugar de acceso restringido para muchos, incluyéndola, trato de actuar lo más normal posible, saludando a todo aquel que se cruzaba, hasta que llego a una zona que ella concia donde no llegaba la vigilancia, miro a todos lados y abrió un panel, cortando cales y uniéndolos a uno de sus dispositivos, cuando todo estuvo listo, volvió a poner el panel en su lugar, y comenzó a caminar, miro su pulsera y apretó un botón, haciendo aparecer un holograma, busco las grabaciones de seguridad y las modifico, corrió esta la zona sur, cuando llego miro el pasillo iluminado con una luz rojiza, son su pulsera desactivo los sensores de movimientos y paso, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, la abrió y entro mirando por si alguien la seguí.

_Todo despejado…_

Cerró la puerta despacio.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron, había una ventana rectangular larga seguro era doble cara, se acercó y miro, las luces de la otra habitación se prendieron, había una silla en el medio, con grilletes abiertos, un extraño circulo alrededor y unos parlantes colocados de forma estratégica. Miro el panel y busco una entrada, cuando la encontró inserto su unidad flash. Una pantalla holográfica apareció.

Era hora de propagar su virus cibernético.

_Veamos que escondes…_

* * *

Hiccup dejo sus cosas en su casillero de los vestuarios, excepto la gema, y entro a tomar una ducha después de Educación Física.

Dargur y su sequito aprovecho, entro y se acercaron al casillero del castaño, con un fierro forzó el casillero y lo abrió.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, hasta que encontró unos objetos muy…interesantes.

_Pensé que estabas muerto…mi querido hermano…_

Esa sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro se agrando e hizo una señal a sus compañeros para irse, miro por último la foto y el collar de fantasía y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Mientras en la ducha, Hiccup estaba parado sintiendo las gotas de agua caer en su cuerpo, hasta que un dolor agudo en la cabeza lo invadió, las imágenes desagradables lo invadieron.

Jadeo, tratando de suprimir el recuerdo.

Él les había mentido, y se sentía culpable por ello.

Hace 3 años, después de una misión en cubierto con dos agentes adultos.

Tuvieron que hacerse pasar como una familia en un barrio agradable en el sur de Francia.

La curiosidad se desato y le pregunto a Muerte Roja, sin el conocimiento de Chimuelo, ni de Caminaze, ¿Cómo, quienes habían sido su familia?

Recurrieron a la hipnosis.

* * *

_-Muy bien Henry quiero que te relajes, cierra los ojos y disipa tu mente.- dijo el hipnotista._

_Fue cuando escucho un extraño y agudo sonido, que adormecía su mente._

_-Quiero que busques en lo profundo de tu mente, busca a tu familia.- Y así lo hico._

_Y fue una de las experiencias más desagradables._

_El recuero, él estaba en una casa toda descuidada, con muchas botellas de alcohol en todas partes, se acuerda tener en sus brazos un pequeño muñeco negro, luego bajar las escaleras, camino hacia lo que parecía la una sala ,la televisión en estática y una mujer de espaldas sentada en un sofá, la mujer voltea y en sus labios pudo notar un cigarrillo, lo toma con sus dedos y bota una nube de humo, sus ojos llenos de indiferencia lo miran, para luego voltear e ignorar su existencia. Él camina hacia la cocina en ella toda sucia y descuidada, había un hombre mirando el interior de la refrigeradora, luego saca algo y la cierra. Abre una lata de cerveza y se la toma a tragos grandes, cuando termina tira la lata al piso y lo mira molesto._

_-¿Qué quieres inútil?- espeta, se acuerda abrazar más fuerte el muñeco negro, sentía miedo, luego el hombre levanta la mano y se acercó a él… para golpearlo._

_Fue ahí cuando el recuerdo se detuvo, y abrió los ojos sobresaltados, las lágrimas calientes resbalándose por su mejilla, MR se acercó para consolarlo, nunca hablo con nadie sobre lo que vio, lo que recordó._

* * *

Cerró el caño y se envolvió la toalla en la cintura, salió hacia los camerinos, cuando vio su casillero abierto, sea cerco rápidamente y miro el interior toda su ropa estaba fuera de lugar algunas tiradas en el suelo, busco y no encontró dos cosas importantes, golpeo la puerta con su puño dejándolo magullado, se apresuró a cambiarse.

Estoico estaba sentado en su sala de estar, estaba solo mirando el cuadro de su familia colocado arriba de la chimenea, bajo la mirada cientos de fotos, una en especial, estaban su esposa, su hijo y el mismo, la foto fue tomada frente a un hermoso lago.

Aquellos recuerdos.

_Su hijo tratando de cazar trolls, Valka mirado don cariño y una ligera risa, el entusiasmo de su hijo, y el mismo suspirando, pero sonriendo._

_-¡vengan aquí trolls! ¡Sé que están ahí!.- grito su hijo con entusiasmo, él se acercó por detrás y lo cargo para ponerlo en sus hombros._

_-venga, oh valiente cazador, es hora de ir a cenar.- dijo, mientras abrazaba a su esposa y se iban juntos a la cabaña._

La tristeza en sus ojos era evidente, mirando con añoranza las imágenes.

* * *

Tormentula buscaba entre millones de archivos clasificados de la organización, cuando encontró por fin el archivo de Hipo, comenzó a leer los archivos, y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

_Ella tenía razón, él era…_

Encontró también varias grabaciones, una en especial un día antes de que el despertara ahí.

Se quedó anonada viendo como el video se reproducía.

-Déjame ir por favor ¡no quiero! ¡No quiero olvidar!- esos fueron los gritos.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, para evitar dejar salir un grito de horror, rápidamente saco su teléfono pero antes de que hicieran algo unas manos le sostuvieron las muñecas. No había escuchado a nadie entrar o salir.

-¿En serio creíste que burlarías la seguridad tan fácilmente?- pregunto la persona con un tono morboso.-Yo fui quien te enseño todo lo que sabes.-

Ella miro y se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos, que tanto conocía, cuando comenzó a escuchar un sonido, algo que la adormecía, poco a poco su conciencia desaparecía, hasta que su mano soltó el teléfono y sus pupilas se dilataran.

* * *

Chimuelo se paseaba por la sala de estar buscando en el papel alguna pista, algo, que le ayudara, pero no, no encontraba nada, loa cerco más a su cara, cuando sintió ese extraño pero familiar olor, una idea le vino a la mente, miro a todos lados, para luego dejar el papel sobre la mesa del centro de la sala, cerro todas las ventana, puertas y cortinas, movió los muebles dejando un gran espacio en la sala, suspiro, se sacó la ropa y dejo el pergamino en el suelo

Tomo un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por aquella calidez.

Se transformó en una furia nocturna, miro con cautela el papel, lo olfateo un poco y decidido, lanzo a su dirección una bola de plasma, causando un destello de luz, abrió los ojos y miro el ligero humo que emanaba, cuando vio la hoja vio que ya no estaba en blanco tenia escritos y dibujos.

Chimuelo se volvió humano de nuevo y grito, para sentir el frio air, rápidamente se cambió, y tomo la hoja, agarro sus llaves y salió corriendo del apartamento en busca de Hipo.

_Lo logre…_

* * *

Hipo salió de los vestuarios, camino por la escuela en busca de la persona, que ya sabía quién era, estaba doblando un pasillo cerca de la salida, cuando sintió a alguien agarrándole el cuello de la camisa, luego fue tirado al piso, escucho varias carcajadas, miro a su agresor, para ver a Dargur y sus monos.

-¿Qué tal inútil?- pregunto, luego lo miro con preocupación fingida.- ¿acaso se te perdió algo?, quizás ¿esto?.-

Mostrándole un collar y una foto, Hipo solo lo miro con pura rabia.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a rodearlos.

-Bonito collar, y además que linda chica ¿novia tuya?- Le entrego los objetos a uno de sus compañeros, para luego agarrar a Hipo de su camisa.-tenemos que terminar la formación.-

Y comenzó a golpearlo.

Patapez junto a Patan vieron a la multitud, cuando se acercaron, ambos se miraron.

-voy a buscar a Bocon.- tartamudeo Patapez, pero Dargur lo escucho, mirando a uno de sus secuaces, y este agarro a Patapez de los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa cara de pez? Solo estamos jugando.- dijo Dragur para luego mirar a Patan.

-suéltalo.- dijo en voz baja. Pero aun con algo de temor.

Hipo miraba todo.

_Tengo que hacer algo…_

Astrid estaba caminando junto a Brutilda y Brutacio, cuando un grupo de alumnos paso corriendo.

-Apresúrense Dargur está dándole una paliza a uno de los chico nuevo.- grito uno de ellos.

_Eric no ha venido…eso quiere decir…_

-Helio.- susurro.

Brutilda la miro, y ambas corrieron, siguiendo al grupo de chicos.

-Vamos Inútil, defiéndete.- dijo Dargur mientras reirá, se acercó a su oído.- al igual que lo hiciste en Sokovo.-

Hipo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el abdomen, tosió, y sintió el sabor metálico en su boca.

Dargur le dio un golpe en la cara y luego lo tiro contra los casilleros, dejándolo magullado, Hipo puso una mano en su ojo izquierdo, y jadeo, con la otra mano libre se intentó apoyar de los casilleros para tratar de parase.

Patapez miraba como uno de sus compañeros era golpeado sin poder hacer nada, al igual que Patan.

Astrid y los gemelos se abrieron paso entre la multitud para ver a Hipo mal herido.

Dargur tomo el collar y lo lanzo al suelo.

-no parece valioso.- dijo y lo piso con todo se pesó, rompiéndolo.

La mirada de odio puro de Hipo, cuando estuvo completamente parado.

-linda chica, que pena que está muerta.- dijo para luego mirarlo y añadir.- pero ambos sabemos que debiste ser tú.-

Todos los presentes, no entendía nada de lo que decía Dargur,

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Bocon estaba en su oficina cuando un alumno le informo de una pelea causada por Dargur, rápidamente, o lo que se pude con una pierna de palo.

Hipo bajo la mano de su rostro, dejando al descubierto su ojo de color verde. Asombrando a todo el mundo, Astrid lo miro aturdida.

-estas muerto.- susurro Hipo para abalanzarse a él, dándole golpes certeros, a él y a sus monos, incluso al que agarraba a Patapez.

A las afueras de la escuela todo era pacifico, hasta que Dargur fue tirado de la puerta de vidrio haciéndola añicos, siendo seguido por Hipo que caminaba hacia él, Dargur trato de pararse, pero Hipo lo abordo y comenzó a darle golpear en la cara.

-Tú la asesinaste.- dijo entre dientes tan bajo y mortal.

Los demás estudiantes siguieron la pelea.

Chimuelo debajo de su motocicleta y se dirigió a la entrada para encontrarse con aquel espectáculo.

-¡Helio! ¡detente!- dijo cuándo lo vio, no dejaría que su amigo se vuelva un asesino en vano.

Pero nada, el seguía. Chimuelo intento acercarse pero algo le impidió moverse, cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño resplandor de la gema de Hipo, y sabía lo que significaba.

-Henry-

Aquel grito hizo que se detuviera con el puño en el aire, miro a la dueña de la voz y vio a Astrid, quien también esta aturdida, luego dirigió su mirada a un semi consiente Dargur.

-Vamos hermano acaba conmigo.- dijo riéndose con ligereza.

-No soy tu hermano.- murmuro para darle un último golpe, dejándolo inconsciente.

Se levantó y miro a todos, quienes daban pasos atrás con miedo, miro sus nudillos magullados y con sangre y luego miro a Chimuelo.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Bocon mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud, luego se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena.

-vamonos de aquí.- dijo Hipo a Chimuelo y el asintió. Y caminaron lo más rápido posible haci sus motocicletas.

Astrid miraba la dirección que habían tomado los hermanos Hunters, recordando el color del ojo de Helio, si así se llamaba.

Muchos secretos estaban de ser descubiertos, y la guerra estaba cada vez más cerca de lo que muchos pensaban.


	15. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

Estaba molesto, no, estaba furioso con su amigo, se suponía él era el impulsivo, no Hiccup, como le explicaría esto a MR, ni idea, aunque eso no era tan importante aquí, para Chimuelo lo más importante era saber el porqué de aquel arrebato de furia, desde que habían salido de la escuela ninguno había dicho nada, bueno hasta que llegaron al apartamento y saludaron a su vecina, Caythy, esa chica parecía una "burbuja risueña", haci lo había señalado Tormenta.

– De todas y cada una de las tonterías que pudiste haber hecho, esta se lleva el premio gordo, Henry. –

Lo había llamado por su nombre, esa era una de las muchas señales que mostraban lo molesto que era, además de estar caminando de un lado a otro en la sala, la expresión de ansiedad y el hecho de que estaba llamando a Tormenta, la cual, por cierto, no contestaba, era claro Chimuelo estaba enojado, colérico,etc..Aunque Hiccup estaba poniendo más atención a sus pensamiento que al chico de cabello azabache.

– ¿Porque lo hiciste? – se paró enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados.

– Sokovo. – su voz era baja, su mirada que antes estaba dirigida hacia el piso, ahora, estaba posada en la mirada de su amigo, quien descruzo los brazos con una expresión de desconcierto. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca su voz aumentaba – Dargur Berserkes estuvo esa noche ¡Él! ¡Él mato a Cami! –

Chimuelo entendió, y si, él había sufrido, como muchos, la perdida de Camicaze, pero hubo alguien que sufrió cien veces más, y ese alguien era el mismísimo Henry, aquella chica que había naufragado en la isla, tiempo atrás, era la única compañía humana que había tenido Henry, un igual, ella le dio una vaga esperanza de habían personas con las mismas ideologías que él, que ellos, pero luego de su muerte, eso se esfumo. Ella no solo había sido su primera amiga humana, sino también su primer amor, un inocente primer amor en un mundo de engaños y desolación, y aunque Henry siempre negaría al mundo y así mismo que eso no era verdad, Chimuelo sabía bien, Camicaze había sido parte de su luz, era aquello que le daba ganas de esperar un día nuevo, y aunque Chimuelo sabía que Henry siempre tendría su amistad, su fraternidad y lealtad, ella le había dado otro sentido a la vida de Henry, uno muy distinto al que la organización le había planteado.

Suspiro, y salió de sus pensamientos, y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

– ¿Qué se supone que aremos ahora? – no quería sonar pesimista pero era la verdad. – No podemos regresar a la escuela sin una historia de fondo, además tu portada es, ahora, muy dudosa. –

– Un ajuste de cuentas. – Chimuelo lo miro confundido. – Tengo la sensación de que Dargur no dirá nada, prefiere torturarme con el mero hecho de que sé que hizo, por su forma de actuar sé que buscar una forma de extorsionarme, de ahí podría crearse una historia, un viejo conflicto o algo parecido, luego será olvidado el motivo, la gente solo querrá saber el motivo en un principio, luego se ira esfumando. –

– ¿Y si Dargur habla? –

– Lo elimino. – Chimuelo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, mientras Henry se levantó del sofá para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

– Henry. – susurro, vio cómo su amigo se detuvo en mitad del pasillo.

– Créeme, nada me haría más feliz que desaparecerlo, solo necesito un motivo más. –

– No te hará mejor que él, y lo sabes. –

– Quizás. – dijo de una forma indiferente para luego seguir su camino.

Ella lo sabía, si su padre la encontraba ahí, si alguien la encontraba, estaría en serios problemas, pero por alguna razón ella oculto las preocupaciones en un rincón de su mente, solo estaba centrada en una cosa y era poner fin al misterio de Helio Hunter, y si para eso tendría que infiltrarse en el sistema del gobierno para poder confirmar que Helio era quién ella creía que era, no le importaba las consecuencias.

– Señorita Hofferson, su padre ahora mismo se encuentra en una reunión. – esa fue la secretaria de su padre, la señorita Carcers.

– oh, bueno ¿Lo puedo esperar en su oficina? – uso su tono inocente.

– Claro, su padre saldrá de la reunión en unos 30 minutos, si desea le puedo llevar algún aperitivo. – ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, camino hasta la elegante puerta, ajustando la correa de su cartera.

La oficina era espaciosa con una vista grandiosa a la ocupada ciudad, no era un lugar desconocido para ella, después de todo, había estado en ese lugar desde su infancia, cerro con suavidad la puerta y se puso a trabajar, de su cartera saco un portátil y unos cable, comenzó a teclear diferentes cosas para luego insertar un USB.

Ella no era una genio de la informática, pero tenía la suerte de conocer a uno, Albert " Patapez" Ingerman, su conocimiento de la piratería informática era tan vasto como la de dragones, y era lo suficientemente inteligente para no hacerle muchas preguntas, por el bien de su integridad física.

Se acercó la pared y comenzó a tantear, hasta encontrar un espacio hueco, con unas herramientas logro sacar el rectángulo de madera que lo cubría, dentro habían diferentes cables que daban a la interfaz principal, corto uno de los cables y lo conecto al suyo para insertarlo en una compuerta de su portátil, luego el programa comenzó a hacer lo suyo sin ser detectado, entro a cada base de datos que existía, cuando estaba completo, comenzó su búsqueda, era una búsqueda facial de los hermanos Hunter. Antes había buscado datos de él, pero solo encontró lo básico, no más, como si solo hubiera aparecido de la nada al igual que su hermano.

Sonó la alarma, había completado la búsqueda, eran videos de cámaras de vigilancias, de más de un lugar; Venecia, Roma, Pakistán, Abudabí, Londres, Irlanda, Suecia, Washington D.C., Brasil, Tokyo, Perú, Panamá, etc. El escáner facial los había reconocido.

Frunció el ceño, sabía que algo ocultaban, pero esto era demasiado, hasta que un video le llamo más la atención y fue tomado en Sokovo, comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos que tenia de especial ese lugar, luego volvió su atención al portátil, ingreso a los archivos de las misiones y encontró una misión hecha en ese lugar, en la cual participo Dargur Berserkes.

– Como no lo vi antes. – murmuro para sí misma.

Aquella misión de la cual tanto alardeaba ese idiota, aún recuerda cuando se mofaba de haber tenido la oportunidad de matar a uno de los enemigos. Comenzó a analizar la situación, hasta que decidió mirar el video de seguridad, pero antes de incluso poder hacerlo, escucho pasos y voces que parecían más cercanas a cada momento, miro su reloj de pulsera, y se golpeó mentalmente, su tiempo se había agotado, rápidamente guardo el video en sus memoria USB, desconecto todo y volvió a fijar el panel. Cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar ella rápidamente salto a la silla principal.

–…Si, gracias. – era su padre que le decía algo a su secretaria, para luego mirar a su hija. –

– Hola, papá. – lo saludo con un abrazo.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, cariño? –

– bueno, mamá esta en Noruega… – Su voz era vacilante, volvió a ver a su padre a los ojos. –…y la casa se siente vacía…Creí que… ya sabes, podríamos…. ¿Entrenar? –

Era una estupenda actriz.

– Bueno, ya estás en la formación. – se tocó la barbilla con una sonrisa juguetona, pues, era cierto que extrañaba pasar tiempo con su única hija. – Podríamos entrenar este fin de semana. –

Sonrió.

– Genial, nos vemos luego, papá. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia la salida

– Dile a Meredid que haga lasaña, para la cena. – escucho decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora, solo tenía que ir a un Café.

Era frustrante, esta misión era, por mucho, difícil. Y ni siquiera estaban a la mitad, y para colmo no podía localizar a Tormenta, necesitaba escuchar sus concejos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo parecía no prestarle atención, en realidad, lo hacía de una manera sutil, además estaba preocupado, ya eran 5 días desde que no había odio de ella. Según había averiguado había sido enviada a Viena, ¿La razón?, confidencial.

Miro con frustración la pantalla del teléfono, resoplo, con una mano se alboroto el cabello. Con esa eran ya 60 llamadas.

Guardo su teléfono y comenzó a camina, estaba en el subterráneo, tratando de no chocar con la gente, era un total bullicio.

Sí, gran manera de des estresarse.

Se sentía como una sardina, entre tanta gente, cuando de repente choco con alguien, quien por cierto le piso el pie.

– ¿Eric? –

Los ojos de Chimuelo se abrieron de forma cómica.

– Hola Brutilda. – miro por el hombro de la susodicha para ver al hermano gemelo de esta, y Patapez. – chicos. –

– Y… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – trato de buscar un tema de conversación, rogando que no hablaran de lo que paso hacer un par de días.

– Fuimos a la tienda de video juegos. – Respondió el gemelo.

– Y tu bombón ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se sujetó de su brazo mientras que lo devoraba, con los ojos, al pobre muchacho-dragón.

– Conociendo más…. ¿La ciudad? – Para ser un espía altamente capacitado, sentía algo inquieto.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió ese extraño cosquilleo en las manos, lo cual siempre le pasaba cuando estaba en peligro, no estaba escuchando, miro de forma sutil todo el vagón, analizando a cada persona.

– ¿Cómo esta Helio? – Fue Patapez , quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Los miro rápidamente.

– Para alguien tan escuálido como él, sí que le dio una paliza a Dargur ¿No querrá darme algunas lecciones? –

Antes de incluso responder, movió su brazo hacia tras y tomo la mano de alguien que sostenía un arma, para luego dirigir el disparo al techo, asustando a todas las personas, se soltó del agarre de Brutilda, y la empujo para alejarla lo más posible, todas las personas se arrinconaron lo más lejos posible de él y esa persona, las madres protegían a sus hijos, los adultos se trataban de cubrir con lo que tenían en la mano.

– Aléjense de aquí. – les dijo a los tres, quien salieron de su estupor y se fueron refugiar con la gente. Él sostuvo con sus manos los brazos de esa persona, cuando lo miro, era un hombre de mediana edad, unas pulgadas más alto que él, cabello rubio sucio, noto que en su brazo había una cicatriz, un marca, con una forma extraña

– Smrt izdajalcem**1**. –

– ¿Qué demonios…? –

Trato de dispararle otra vez, zafándose de su agarre, Chimuelo le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, dejando un poco mareado al hombre, quien se alejó unos centímetros.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un grito, un grito de guerra, desgarrador.

Se sostuvo de uno de los tubos para luego abalanzarse hacia el hombre, para quitarle el arma, cuando lo logro comenzó a dar golpes certeros, hasta que hombre se impuso y saco un extraño artefacto, Chimuelo lo reconoció.

Era un dispositivo inalámbrico para activar una bomba.

– Izdajalec je vedno izdajalec**2**. – mostro el aparato y sonrió. – Tu y yese bashtardho no sorverviran….. Smrt izdajalcem. –

– Henry. – murmuro para si mismo con sorpresa, apretó los dientes y le dijo con una voz tan amenazadora y fría. – ¿Dónde está esa bomba? –

– Tic-Toc. –

Chimuelo lo tomo de la camisa y lo golpeó con gran fuerza, pero antes de incluso hacerle algo más, espuma salió de su boca y los ojos comenzaron a moverse de forma errática.

Ya estaba muerto.

Dejo caer al piso al cuerpo, para luego tomar el aparato.

La pantalla no mostraba la cuenta regresiva, mostraba la velocidad.

– Lleven a las personas al último vagón, iré a detener el tren, necesito que saquen a todas las en el momento que el tren pare, aléjense lo mas posible. –

– ¡Estás loco! – Patapez estaba al borde del colapso. – Las probabilidades de que vivas, que nosotros vivamos, son casi inexistentes. –

– Solo hagan lo que les dije, y traten de llamar a la policía. –

La gente ya estaba corriendo y gritando, entrando en pánico. Chimuelo tomo el arma, miro la cantidad de balas que tenía, y fue de vagón en vagón, dando disparos al techo, tratando de espantar a las personas, , y se dio cuenta que con cada segundo que pasaba el tren iba más rápido, cuando llego a la puerta esta estaba asegurada. Miro a todos lados, envolvió la cerradura con sus manos, y cerró los ojos, poco a poco sentí esa calor, cuando abrió los ojos el cerrojo ya estaba derretido, en naranja vivo, los restos eran llevados por el viento.

Abrió la puerta.

– Tiene que detener el tren hay una bomba. –

El conductor ni se movió, fue cuando se dio cuenta, el foco está roto, solo podía ver casi toda la oscuridad, excepto cuando pasaban por los focos. Miro el piso, pequeño charcos de sangre, se acercó a la persona, cuando lo movió, este cayó al piso.

Era un cadáver.

Lo arrastro hacia un rincón, y dirigió su atención al panel de mando.

– Grandioso. – El sarcasmo era algo que se le había pegado después de años de ser amigo de Hiccup.

El panel estaba destruido, las palancas rotas, y el medidor de velocidad iba aumentando.

– Tren n°15, responda. – era el comunicador, Chimuelo lo tomo lo más deprisa que puedo.

– Aquí Tren N°15, habla Eric Hunter, el conductor esta muerte, el panel está destruido, y hay una bomba que está a punto de explotar si el tren alcanza su máxima velocidad.- Busco un mapa de los carriles, tratando de ubicarse. – Necesito que me comuniquen con un oficial. –

Estática

Chimuelo busco una manera de parar el tren, sacando planos, y todo lo que le pudiera ayudar.

– Habla el oficial Bradusz ¿Cuál es su situación? –

– Tengo por lo menos 5 minutos más antes que el tren alcance su máxima velocidad. – Busco en los planos, hasta que se encontró con un antiguo freno de seguridad. – Hay un freno, con la velocidad con la que vamos podría reducir la velocidad y…–

– Señor Hunter, lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero hay un tren que se dirige en su mismo carril, pero en sentido contrario. –

Esto había sido planea desde un principio, la pregunta era ¿Cómo sabían que él iba estar en ese tren?

– Patapez necesito que vengas al cuarto de mando. – Dijo por los altavoces, y añadió. – Rápido. –

– Tengo su ubicación. – Fue el oficial por el comunicador.

– Voy a parar esta cosa, cuando lo haga necesito equipos médicos. –

– ¿Cómo? – Fue una pregunta algo desconcertante.

– Con un milagro. – Respondió de forma burlona.

Asomo la cabeza por una de las ventanas, notando la luz roja y verde, no tan lejos como creía.

Un grito agudo llamo su atención, volvió a mirar al recién llegado.

– Necesito que te relajes, respira. – Dijo de una forma pausada.

– Qu-que. – No podía formular ninguna pregunta.

– Ves, esta palanca. – Señalo a una palanca roja que está a su lado derecho. – Necesito que la jales cuando yo te diga. –

El pobre Patapez asintió, lentamente.

Chimuelo se acercó a una de la ventana y comenzó a salir, esto solo incremento el nerviosismo de Patapez.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

– Bueno hay un tren que se dirige hacia nosotros, y si no cambio las vías…..bueno colisionara con nosotros. – Sonrió. – Ya sabes sin presión. –

Salió por la ventana aferrándose lo más posible, el viento lo golpeaba con fiereza, Patapez asomo la cabeza.

– ¿Es-estas seguro de esto? –

– Si no lo hago todos moriremos. – Grito. – Vale la pena un tiro. –

Ya estaba cerca, solo unos segundos más…

_1..._

…_2…._

…_.3_

Se abalanzo y con su pierna pateo la palanca, el sonido de unas campanas, chispas que provenían del carril y el tren se dirigía a otra vía, antes de poder darse cuenta, el otro tren pasa a su lado, con sus reflejos se pegó lo más posible al tren de donde se sostenía.

– ¿Ahora qué? – Escucho gritas a Patapez. – Falta 1 minuto para que el tren llegue a su máxima velocidad. –

– Espera mi señal. – Respondió.

Trepo hacia el techo.

Respiro, y cerró los ojos,

Mientras tanto, debajo de él, Patapez, estaba, algo, listo para la señal, cuando el sonido del metal, miro al techo unas garras estaban aferrándose al techo.

Pánico.

– ¡Eric! –

– ¡Ahora! – Su vos era diferente, casi como un gruñido animal.

Patapez tiro de la palanca, esperando un milagro.

Poco a poco sentía que el tren se elevaba, la gente era zarandeada, con forme se movían los vagones. Gracias a los espejos retrovisores pudo notar…algo sorprendente.

Alas negras, casi invisibles, gracias a la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Un movimiento fuerte, y los primeros vagones ya estaban tocando el piso, por desgracia esto fue una reacción en cadena, que hizo que el tren se descarrilara, y algunas personas se lesionaran. Cuando Patapez salió y busco a su amigo, lo vio tirado al frente, con su ropa desgarrada.

– ¡Eric! – Miro el túnel casi oscuro en busca de la criatura dueña de esas alas negras, pero nada, aquella criatura ya había desaparecido.

Unos gemidos provinieron del muchacho de cabello azabache, quien con un poco de esfuerzo se trató te parar, pero se desmayó.

Mientras tanto, Estoico, se encontraba en su oficina, viendo algunos archivos, cuando Bocón entro agitado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma? –

Bocón rápidamente se acercó al televisor que estaba en la pared, y lo prendió.

Las noticias, estaban hablando de una bomba en uno de los trenes subterráneos.

– Este chico Ingerman, dice que vio a un dragón. – respondió agitado

La mira de Estoico cambio.

– Gustav, vuelve aquí. – Ese era Patan, quien estaba de niñero, de forma obligada, del pequeño Gustav.

Y pensó que el Parque lo mantendría ocupado.

– Estoy aburrido. – Respondió con un mohín mientras tomaba su disco. – Vamos a jugar. –

Patán solo resoplo, arrebatándole el disco de las manos, para luego alejarse un poco del niño.

Astrid se dirigía hacia el Heart's Coffee, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, quería una respuesta a su incógnita, se sentía ansiosa, quizás, solo quizás, podría demostrar que Helio era en realidad Henry, pero luego, estaba el hecho de que el parecía no reconocerla, como si hubiera olvidado su vida

No él había olvidado su vida, estaba segura, después de todo Henry, nunca la trataría como lo hizo aquella vez que hicieron su trabajo en pares. Y si ese era el caso, ella aria lo que fuera para ayudarlo, no importaba si la intentaba alejar.

Era su amigo después de todo.

Miro el semáforo, y cuando cambio a verde comenzó a caminar, escuchando la música a alto volumen.

Cuando estaba a mitad del cruce peatonal, algo la empujo, en unos segundos estaba tirada en algo suave y cálido, en lugar del duro suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y trato de levantarse, se encontró con unos ojos marrones, que la miraban se dio cuenta del ceño fruncido de la persona, cuando se alejó lo suficiente se dio con la sorpresa que era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos, Helio Hunter.

Vio como la gente comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Helio la empujo para luego pararse lo más rápido que pudo, busco algo con la mirada, y corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle, vio como empujo a un muchacho para luego tomar una motocicleta y a conducir hacía de bajada, noto que iba detrás de un camión.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Alguien le pregunto, ella se paró y asintió para luego correr hacia la dirección donde se había ido Helio.

Chimuelo sintió la luz molesta que lo despertó de su sueño cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de una ambulancia. Se sentó de golpe, y miro hacia todos lados, los enfermeros lo intentaron tomar por los brazos, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras.

– Henry. – susurro, salió corriendo de la ambulancia, se encontraba en plena calle, en la entrada del subterráneo, tanteo su teléfono, para luego buscar el nombre de su amigo.

Vagamente escucho los gritos de Patapez y los gemelos.

Esquivo a las personas.

Lo más importante, ahora, era buscar a Hiccup.

Cuando él habida salido a caminar, solo quería despejar su mente, trataba de olvidar esa ira, que parecía interminable.

Fue cuando la vio, él estaba saliendo del Café, cuando vio a la chica que le traía dolores de cabeza, cuando sintió la presencia de un dragón, vio entonces que un camión se dirigía hacia ella, y aunque la luz peatonal estaba en verde, este no parecía desacelerar, tiro su café, y corrió hacia ella, sacando a ambos fuera de peligro.

Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero luego dirigió su mira al camión, parecía que todo se volvía lento, podía ver los rastros de esencia de algún dragón en ese camión, fue cuando noto, nadie lo conducía, escucho el grito de la gente, y empujo a Astrid y salió corriendo, tomando la moto de algún desafortunado.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo comprobarlo, en efecto no había nadie, quien condujera, lo cual lo llevo a la segunda pregunta, como se movía.

Poco a poco se fue apegando más y más.

Sabía que si no detenía ese camión, llegaría al parque, donde había muchos niños, muchas familias, quien sabría cuántos acabarían muertos o heridos.

Con mucho equilibrio puso los pies en el asiento de la moto, y con una de sus manos sostenía el volante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sostuvo de la puerta y salto, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba asegurada, con su codo rompió el vidrio, y metió su mano, para sacar el seguro.

Vio como los demás autos trataban de esquivar a la camioneta, cuando abrió la puerta, con un rápido movimiento entro.

Fue cuando sintió una punzada en la pierna. Ya no la sentía.

– Aguijón velos. –

Este no era su día de suerte.

Gustav estaba molesto, primero su helado se le cayó y segundo porque Patan había tirado su disco muy lejos y él tenía que ir a por el,

Ahora, donde estaba, busco con la mirada, hasta que encontró el objeto amarillo en la pista.

Estaba empezando a perder el control de su cuerpo, primero fue la pierna derecha, luego el brazo derecho, tenía que detener esa cosa, era cuestión de segundos antes de que no pudiera mover su cuerpo, con toda la energía que tenia giro el volante, y piso el freno.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

El pequeño Gustav, esta con su disco en la mano cuando sintió la brisa y vio la camioneta a una escasa distancia, el sonido de las llantas, y del motor.

Gustav estaba petrificado.

Mientras la camioneta se estrellaba contra un poste.

La gente corría hacia esa camioneta.

La puerta se abrió, gotas de sangre caían hacia la pista.

– ¡Henry! –


	16. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

A lo lejos escucho un tarareo, suave, dulce y muy familiar.

Algo cálido que rozaba su frente y mejillas.

Por un momento su mente lo llevo al pasado, por un momento disfrutaba las ilusiones que su mente le jugaba.

Recordó aquella tarde de verano, después de una misión, su cabeza recostada en el regazo de aquella muchacha, ella le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, mientras tarareaba una suave melodía.

Ella, solía decir que era parte de una canción que recordaba, el único recuerdo que tenía antes de llegar a la isla.

Ese momento, era uno de los muy escasos, pero existentes en su memoria. Ese sentimiento de calma, además de una sensación muy cálida que no tenía nombre, ni forma de explicar en palabras.

El cálido viento, el sonido de las hojas moviéndose, las ramas chocando entre sí, el sonido del agua.

Recordaba su sonrisa. Recordaba su mirada, esos hermosos ojos color cielo. Su cabello dorado balanceándose por el viento.

– Henry. –

Dios, por un momento, había olvidado el sonido de su voz.

Después de su muerte, había tratado de cerrar su mente, evitar que cualquier recuerdo relacionado con ella hiciera presencia. Aquel día, fue la primera vez que derramo lágrimas, la primera vez que pudo sentir gotas calientes deslizándose por sus mejillas. Aquella fue la primera vez que sintió ese torrente de emociones desconocidas que le impedía pensar con claridad, sintió ganas de gritar.

Sintió como le hubieran arrancado algo de su interior.

Por primera vez se cuestionó, si todo lo que hacían valía la pena, había perdido a alguien, se preguntó, por primera vez, si aquellas personas con las que él había acabado, tenían a alguien esperándolos, si esas personas sintieron lo mismo que él, al saber que aquellas personas ya no estaban en este mundo.

¿Sintieron ese dolor?

Fue por estos motivos fue que decidido bloquear cualquier recuerdo de ella, para no atormentarse más, para no cuestionarse a él mismo y sus actos.

Pero ahora, eran tan vivido, como si realmente estuviera pasando.

Fue cuando recordó, el camión, el veneno, el sonido de los frenos y neumáticos y la fría oscuridad que lo siguió, no sin antes escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, por un momento se sintió familiar, como un recuerdo lejano.

– Henry. –

De nuevo, alguien lo llamaba, y él sabía quién era.

– Cami. – Susurro, mirando a la chica.

Poco a poco aquel paisaje comenzó a desvanecerse, pero aquella sensación cálida en su rostro no lo hacía.

Con dificultad trato de tomar sentido de su cuerpo.

Imágenes borrosas, cansancio, pero sin embargo la suave brisa.

Claridad, un techo blanco, un poco de luz, luz del atardecer.

El pitido de un aparato.

Ya estaba volviendo a sus sentidos, pero aún se sentía agotado.

– Me alegra que hallas despertado. – Un toque ligero en la mejilla.

Giro levemente la cabeza, aun en las sombras, pudo ver esos ojos celestes, esa pequeña sonrisa, y sus ondas doras balanceándose con el viento.

Como su recuerdo.

Detrás de ella había una venta, muy amplia, abierta, con las cortinas blancas balanceándose con el ritmo del viento. Era una imagen casi celestial.

¿Acaso había muerto?

– No estás muerto, _Hiccup_. – Uso su apodo. Acompañado de una ligera risa. – En realidad, nadie se explica cómo estas vivo, eres difícil de matar, ya sabes. –

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

– Cami. – Trato de decir, pero fue sofocado por una mascar de oxígeno.

– Traje flores, ya sabes es lo que sueles aser cuando vas a visitar a alguien a un hospital. – Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño cuando acomodaba las flores. – Cliche, lo sé…Por cierto son Amatistas. –

Hiccup miro las flores acomodadas en un jarrón cristalino, sobre la mesa blanca junto a su cama.

Ella volvió a acaricias su mejilla, no le importaba el aguado dolor en el brazo, lo levanto y sostuvo su mano.

Aquella calidez era demasiado real para ser una ilusión. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

– _Te extrañe tanto._ – Decía en su mente sin poder hablar, le dio un suave apretón a su mano. – _Lo siento…Lo siento tanto…Desearía haber podido hacer más…..Desearía no haberte perdido_. –

Ella sonrió suavemente, con la otra mano toco su cabello.

– Yo también te extrañe, tanto. – Dijo como si leyera su mente. Suspiro. – No tengo mucho tiempo. –

Esto lo alarmo.

– Cosas malas vana a pasar….Cosas inimaginables. – Hizo una pausa, podía ver la angustia en sus ojos. – Solo te pido que por una vez en tu vida…por una vez….olvides todo lo que nos enseñaron…por una vez se tú mismo….no seas la marioneta de nadie. –

– Cami. – Fue lo único que logro decir.

– Voy a estar cuidado de ti. – Sonrió, lentamente se acercó a su rostro y en un susurro dijo. – A lo lejos. –

Le deposito un tierno beso en la frente, esa sensación inexplicable lo invadió su cuerpo entumecido.

Soltó su mano y se alejó de él.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mareado y más agotado que antes, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, vio su figura alejarse más y más.

– _No te vayas_. – Gritaba en su mente, para luego caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Chimuelo estaba sentado junto a la cama de su mejor amigo, con los codos apoyados en la rodilla, y su barbilla apoyada en las palmas de sus manos. Miraba a su amigo dormido. Solo pudo suspiro.

¿Qué le diría cuando despierte? ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Ya era de noche, las luces estaban apagadas, lo único que alumbraba la habitación eran las luces de la ciudad, atreves de la ventana

Miro a su amigo, pequeños rasguños por las mejilla, una máscara de oxígeno, su frente vendada, una intravenosa colocada en su brazo izquierdo, su mano derecha vendada, en su dedo derecho un sensor de pulso que causaba ese estresante pitido, aunque irónicamente era lo único que le agradaba ya que era la prueba de que aún estaba vivo, que su corazón aun latía.

Los doctores le habían dicho que mejoraría, que muy pronto despertaría.

Pero por instinto, por esa naturaleza protectora que tenía hacia Hiccup, no podía dejarlo, por poco y ya vivía en el hospital. Más ahora que sabía que alguien los quería muertos. Además no podía dejar que despertara solo, y enfrentara todo lo que ha pasado en el tiempo en el cual él estaba dormido.

El cuerpo de Hiccup se sobresaltó, vio como movía sus manos, como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma agitada Chimuelo se levanto rápido y se acerco mas a su amigo. Vio como sus parpados su movia.

– Hiccup….tranquilo amigo….trata de tomarlo con calma. – Trato de calmarlo cuando vio que sus ojos se abría de golpe y miraba hacia todos lados con desesperación.

Como si buscara algo.

– Doctor…Enfermera. – Llamo. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta asomándose a buscar a alguien.

Su amigo había despertado.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron a la luz.

– Parece que no hay ningún problema cerebral. – Dijo el doctor, luego anoto algo en su portapapeles. – Realmente es un milagro. – Murmuro.

Luego de leer sus notas, dio una mirada de aprobación.

– Bueno, todo está muy bien. – Dijo quitándose los anteojos. – Le voy a recetar algunos analgésicos, por si siente alguna molestia, además tendrá que mantener la venda en la mano derecha, aún sigue infamada por el impacto. Lo demás….bueno, no tendrá ningún problema. –

– Entonces…. ¿Ya lo puede dar de alta, Doc? – Pregunto Chimuelo.

– Si, solo tendrá que venir…entre. – Hizo una pausa. – Dos semanas para quitarle los puntos de sutura que tiene en la frente. –

Chimuelo asintió en señal de aprobación.

– Ya le informamos a su– Antes de que el doctor pudiera completar lo que iba a decir Chimuelo lo interrumpió.

– Si…bueno…creo que….el chico debería… descansar un poco más. – Trato de sonar convincente, cuidando cada palabra que decía, pero recibió una mirada de desconcierto de Hiccup. Suspiro. El doctor asintió,

– Tiene razón, usted debe descanse. Pude ser que haya estado dormido por más de una semana, pero aun no es suficiente. – Chimuelo asintió en aprobación, y rápidamente saco al doctor y enfermera de la habitación.

– Gracias por su arduo trabajo. – Cerró la puerta.

Hiccup lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, que aun seguí sentada al filo de la cama.

– Bueno…Creí que yo debía ser el que actuaba raro. – Luego de unos segundos, miro las amatistas algo marchitadas. Entrecerró los ojos, aun si creer que estaban ahí. – ¿Quién trajo esas flores? –

– No lo sé. – Noto su mirada, como si quisiera saber más. – Hace un par de días, cuando volví en la noche ya estaban ahí, creo que fue una enfermera o…–

Hiccup frunció el ceño.

– ¿O quién? – La mirada de Chimuelo, preocupación, nerviosismo, duda. – Chimuelo…. ¿Que no me estás diciendo? –

– Henry. – Comenzó, Hiccup ya sabía que debía ser serio para llamarlo por su verdadero nombre. – Mientras que estuviste en ese coma-Sueño…bueno…– Suspiro, era ya la vigésima vez que lo hacía durante todo el día.

– El mismo día de tu accidente, sucedió…un atentado en la estación del tren, yo estuve ahí, junto a los gemelos y Patapez. Habían colocado una bomba que hubiera explotado si el tren hubiera llegado a su máximo de velocidad. Hubo un hombre que estuvo ahí e intentó matarme, claro que no lo deje. – Miro a su amigo con culpa como si hubiera cometido un delito. – Yo pude…haberme convertido en ya sabes….un dragón….y detuve el tren, pero Patapez vio mis alas, no conecto los puntos, por fortuna, pero les conto lo que paso a Estoico Haddock y al directo….Ellos fueron a buscarme. Pero yo ya estaba contigo en el hospital.

– No te descubrieron ¿Verdad? – Chimuelo asintió. – Bueno no veo el problema. –

– Estocio te vio en la camilla. – Hizo una pausa. – No tenías que cubra tu cicatriz en la barbilla o las pecas….. En algún lugar de mi mente sabía que era posible…. Ya sabes…el mismo nombre…el mismo rostro…el mismo tiempo. –

– Chimuelo, me estas asustando. – Miro a su amigo con más seriedad. – ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? –

– Tu nombre es Henry Aspend Haddock. –

* * *

Bueno sé que no es muy largo, pero…espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, aquí les dejo un link de una historia en la que estoy trabajando, me gustaría que la leyeran y me dijeran que opinan:

www wattpad com / story / 59912414 – nunca – tientes -a- la- oscuridad

Gracias


	17. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

– Esto es un error. – No sabía a quién quería convencer a Chimuelo o a él mismo. – No hay manera que yo sea él. –

– La prueba de ADN dice todo lo contrario. –

– ¡No!, esto es un error, lo sé. – Su voz comenzaba a elevarse.

– Henry, podrías….no sé…. tener una mente abierta, hay demasiado en contra. –

– Sé que todo es un error. – Replico.

– ¡No! ¡No lo sabes! –

– ¡Si lo sé! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué?! – Chimuelo solo lo miro, Hiccup sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de su mano derecha, luego de cerrarla en un puño, con toda su fuerza. – Lo sé, porque mis padres eran unos malditos alcohólicos, a quienes les importaba poco lo que le pasara a su único hijo. –

– Tú dijiste que no sabías quienes eran tus padres. – Susurro, sintiéndose un poco traicionado.

– No pensé que fuera necesario. – Desvió su mirada.

Antes de que incluso pudieran seguir hablando, la puerta se abrió, nada más ni nada menos que por Estoico Haddock.

– Justo la persona que tanto quería ver. – Dijo con sarcasmo evidente para todos, excepto para Estoico.

– Bueno. – Comenzó algo nerviosos, sin poder creer, aun, que su hijo estaba frente suyo después de 5 largos años. – Creo…que ya sabes la gran noticia ¿Verdad? –

Hiccup lo miro por unos segundos. En la mirada de ese hombre frente suyo habían muchas emociones combinadas ¿Esperanza? ¿Cariño? ¿Miedo? Por una facción de segundos frunció el ceño, y por otro segundo sintió lastima. Luego parpadeo un par de veces.

¿Lastima? Por el hombre que era su enemigo, un causante indirecto de la muerte de Camicaze. Un sentimiento burbujeante de ira comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

– Henry. – Llamo Chimuelo.

– ¿Qué? – Gruño. Chimuelo le dio una mirada de advertencia, ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

– Henry. –En el segundo que el hombre pronuncio su nombre, Henry lo miro. – Sé que esto puede ser un shock…Además tengo entendido que tiene amnesia, y por ende no recuerdas los primeros 10 años de tu vida. –

Una risa amarga escapo de la boca de Hiccup.

– ¿Eso le dijeron? – Pregunto con un tono frio. Estoico lo miro confundido por su arrebato. – Si les creyó, es un hombre ingenuo, _Estoico._ –

El hombre frunció el ceño, Chimuelo lo miro como si estuviera loco.

– Hijo, entiendo que estés confundido, pero – Henry frunció el ceño, y se levantó de la cama, tan rápido y tan brusco, que al tocar el piso sus piernas parecían gelatina, el mundo se le comenzó a mover, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, dio un paso con sus pies, descalzos, sosteniéndose de la cama. Chimuelo se acercó rápidamente para ayudarlo, pero Hiccup lo alejo con un brazo.

_Debo de hacer esto solo._ Ese fue el mensaje que le dio a entender.

– Mire. – Comenzó acercándose al hombre con un poco de dificultad. – Los exámenes de ADN pueden decir que yo soy su hijo, pero yo sé que no lo soy, así que no me llame Hijo. –

Estoico lo miro herido, por un momento, luego suspiro.

– Sé que esto es mucha información que procesar, pero tienes que saber que estoy muy feliz de verte. – Era como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior. – No sabes lo impotente que me sentía cuando ese dragón te llevo en sus garras–

– ¿Qué? – Lo interrumpió, pero antes de poder decir algo más, un agudo dolor en su cabeza le hizo tambalearse, sus manos se movieron a su cabeza, trato de diluir el, insoportable, dolor.

Las voces, todas hablando a la vez.

Miles de destellos de colores.

Era como si algo le estuviera desgarrando la menta.

Era tan doloroso.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, se sentó lo más rápido posible, estaba agitado, su cuerpo temblaba, y le faltaba aire. Con una mano sostuvo su pecho, sintiendo su corazón bombear a máxima velocidad. Era como si se hubiera levantado de una pesadilla, lo inusual era que no recordaba lo que lo había hecho sobresaltar.

– ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? – Volteo, la persona que le estaba hablando era Astrid Hofferson, quien estaba vertiendo el agua en un vaso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ignorando lo que dijo.

Astrid solo suspiro, tratando de controlar las ganas de abrazarlo. Estaba frente a ella, sin los lentes de contacto que ocultaron esos hermosos ojos verdes, sin el maquillaje que escondiera sus pecas en las mejillas o su inusual cicatriz en la barbilla. Estaba viendo a su amigo, tal y como lo recordaba, lógicamente más crecido.

– Tu pa….Estoico. – Se corrigió luego de ver la mirada de advertencia del chico. – Esta en una importante reunión, y Chimuelo fue obligado a ir a la escuela, necesitabas que alguien te lleve a casa. –

– No deberías estar, tú, también en la escuela. – Declaro.

– Estoy enferma. – Claramente una mentira.

– Bueno, gracias por tu amabilidad, pero yo puedo ir por _mi_ cuenta a _mi_ casa. – Le reprocho, algo molesto con su presencia.

Dirigió su mirada al florero, aun con las amatistas, ya marchitadas. Astrid noto a donde se dirigía su mirada.

– Eric dijo que no las desechara. – Le hizo saber, para luego preguntar. – ¿Por qué son importantes para ti? –

– No es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió con frialdad, luego se levantó de la cama, ya no se sentía tan débil.

Se dirigió hacia el ropero, lo abrió y saco ropa. Astrid observo sus movimientos, cuando vio que se levantó la camisa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas enrojecieron, hasta que noto algo inusual. En su espalda, se encontraba tres, grandes marcas, como si hubiera sido arañado por unas inmensas garras, y no solo eso, pudo notar muchas marcas blancas, que adornaban su espalda.

– ¿Qué estas mirando? – Pregunto, sin voltear, solo mirándola por el rabilo del ojo.

– ¿Qué te paso en la espalda? – Dijo en voz alta. Hiccup no respondió, luego de ponerse el polo manga corta negra y encima una camisa manga larga verde, volteo con las manos en los costados.

– Podrías salir o al menos tener la decencia de voltear. – Astrid rápidamente dio media vuelta.

Luego de cambiarse, y poner sus cosas en una pequeña maleta. Se dio con la sorpresa de que Estoico, ya había firmado para su salida, esto le llamo la atención a Hiccup, ya que solo los padres o el apoderado podían firmar.

Cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida, con Astrid a su costado, le pregunto.

– ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? – Se detuve en medio del pasillo, para mirarla. – Dudo que sepas donde vivo, a menos que hallas decidido espiarme o buscar en la base de datos de tu padre. –

– Pensé que Eric te lo había dicho. – Murmuro. – Luego de que las pruebas de ADN salieran, hubo una audiencia, tu padre quería recuperarte, tu tío, confirmo todo y cedió su poder a Estoico. –

– ¿Tío? – Luego hizo otra pregunta, acercándose peligrosamente a Astrid, con ambas manos la acorralo contra en la pared. – ¿Qué se supone que confirmo? –

– Carter Hunter, en la corte dijo que fuiste encontrado por su hermano hace 5 años, luego de eso te tomo bajo su cuidado, él dijo que no recordabas nada, por ello no sabía a quién buscar. Al final, le dio todo el derecho sobre ti como tu padre legítimo –

Normalmente si alguien la hubiera puesto en estas situación, Astrid, lo hubiera derribado en cuestión de segundos, pero con él, era diferente se sentía nerviosa, y el pensamiento sobre un escape razonable se borra de su mente.

Henry la miro directamente a los ojos, para luego alejarse y seguir caminando.

– Te tengo que llevar a casa, y no me estoy refiriendo a la casa de Eric, sino a tu vieja casa. – Dijo, tomándolo de la mano para hacerle detener.

– No tengo otra opción ¿Verdad? – Astrid vio algo en sus ojos, algo que no pudo describir. Y solo asintió. – Te sigo. –

Antes de dar otro paso, Astrid puso una mano en su hombro.

– Henry. – Susurro, lo miro a sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto extraño.

Imágenes borrosas y voces.

_¡Ay! ¿Porque fue eso?_

_Por asustarme, y esto es por todo lo demás..._

Reconocía esa voz.

Algo cálido en su mejilla, era como una sensación fantasma.

Henry se sentía mareado, tuvo que sostenerse de Astrid para no caerse.

– ¡Henry! –

– Ese nombre se me está haciendo molesto de escuchar. – Dijo, mientras se volvía en sí. Astrid suspiro, para luego quitar su agarre.

Henry acomodo su mochila, y ambos siguieron caminando.

Cuando la puertas automáticas de vidrio, el infierno de flases y preguntas se desató, muchos periodistas estaban afuera, al darse cuenta de quien salía comenzaron a acercase, con los micrófonos en mano, cámaras y grabando.

_¿Es verdad que estuvo perdido durante 5 años?_

_¿Qué se siente volver a casa?_

_¿Qué estuvo haciendo durante los últimos 5 años?_

Lanzaban pregunta tras pregunta, Hiccup trataba de no ver los flashes, unos hombres, lo más probable de seguridad, comenzaron a abrir paso, para que ambos pasaran. Había una camioneta negra, con lunas polarizadas, esperándolos.

Cuando ya estaban dentro, ambos suspiraron.

– ¿Por qué él es tan importante? – Se refería a sí mismo como tercera persona, aun en negación. – Más aun cómo se enteraron de mí. –

– Sabes que Berk es como una monarquía constitucional, una tradición que aún se mantiene, claro que no nos referimos a esas personas como reyes y esas cosas, sino como jefes, siento tú el hijo de Estoico, el actual jefe o gobernante…..bueno serias algo así como un príncipe. – Explico.

– Se a qué te refieres, – Dijo cansado, para luego murmurar un gracias.

Después de eso ninguno hablo hasta llegar a la casa.

* * *

Estoico estaba ansioso, ase unos minutos había recibiendo una llamada de Astrid Hofferson, diciendo que Henry ya estaba despierto y que iban de camino a casa. Miro a las personas en el salón de juntas, a la espera de que el último miembro llegara.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron, de par en par, por los porteros y un hombre de cabello blanco, y ojos particularmente negros, entro.

Estoico se levantó.

– Damas y Caballeros, quiero presentarles a Mauro Jerte, el proveedor de armas número uno. – Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos. – Un gusto verlo de nuevo, Jerte. –

– Lo mismo digo, Haddock. – Dijo el Sr. Jerte luego sonrió. – Por cierto….Felicitaciones…he odio que encontró a su hijo….es toda una bendición. Mis más sinceros deseos. –

Todos comenzaron a hablar del tema.

– Creo que deberíamos festejar, después de todo, el encontrar a un hijo no es cosa de todos los días. – Dijo el Sr. Jerte.

– En realidad podría ser una gran idea. – Después de pensarlo un poco, respondió. – Seria una buen momento para anunciarlo en la sociedad….Aunque no sé si este listo para eso. –

– Ver viejas caras…sin duda le refrescaría la memoria. – Luego sonrío. – Es más yo organizare la fiesta, será como un regalo de bienvenida. –

Estoico en un principio se negó, luego de que todos en la sala insistieran sobre el tema, acepto.

Por un momento los ojos del Sr. Jerte se volvieron rojos, como la misma sangre.

* * *

Hiccup reconocía la casa, ya había estado ahí, antes. La misma marca de un dragón dibujado en el pórtico. Frente a la casa de los Hofferson.

– Pensé que los Haddock Vivian en un palacio. Mansión. – Murmuro para sí mismo. Se estaba guiando de la información que había recibido antes de iniciar con esta misión.

– Lo hacen, esta al norte de la ciudad, y sí, es usada, pero Estoico pensó que sería mejor si viniera aquí. – Dijo, al haberlo escuchado. Luego en voz baja agrego. – Este era el lugar preferido de tu madre. –

Esto último le llamo la atención.

– ¿Qué le paso? –

Se refería a su madre. …No, a la esposa de Estoico. Por alguna razón lo dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Era una pieza faltante de su información, ya que jamás mencionaba lo que había pasado con ella.

– Unas semanas después de que…..de que desapareciste. – Era difícil para ella hablar de esto, más aun cuando la miraba de Hiccup era enigmática, algo sombría, con un toque de curiosidad. – Hubo una redada…Es así como llamamos cuando los dragones atacan la ciudad, claro que no pasa muy frecuente. El punto es que….tu madre desapareció, algo…lo más seguro un dragón entro aquí…y desapareció con ella. Todos creen que está muerta…pero–

– Déjame adivinar. – Dijo con una voz de desdén. – Tú crees que ella está viva ¿Me equivoco? –

– Henry. – Advirito.

– Creí haber dicho que ese nombre ya me estaba colmando la paciencia. – La miro por unos segundos, par luego volver a ver la casa. Ambos estaban parados frente a la puerta. – Bueno.… ¿No vas a abrir la puerta? –

Astrid resoplo. Se acercó al panel y como loco la clave. Escucho a Hiccup silbar.

– Estoico sí que es el padre del año, dándole la clave de su casa a una jovencita desconocida. – Astrid frunció el ceño.

– ¡Hiccup! – Dijo en voz alta, casi gritando. Henry abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese apodo. – Sé que no te acuerdas, pero nos conocemos desde que teníamos días de nacidos, nuestras familias son muy amigas…. Nosotros también lo éramos. –

– ¿Porque me llamaste Hiccup? – Ignoro todo lo dicho anteriormente. Astrid ya molesta decido darle un golpe en el hombro como siempre lo hacía cuando eran niños, pero gracias a los reflejos de Hiccup logro sostener su mano en el air y luego jalar su brazo para que la chica se acercara a su pecho. – Responde. –

Mucha proximidad, irónicamente, ella seguí siendo más alta que él por unas pulgadas, por lo tanto, sus rostros estaban muy cercas, Hiccup, claramente estaba ignorando eso, mientras Astrid sentía que sus mejillas se encendían, tratando de desviar la mirada a un lugar que no fuera alguna parte de su rostro.

– Te solía llamar así, cuando éramos niños. – Respondió. – Porque se le dice Hiccup al–

– Más pequeño de la manada. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Astrid lo miro sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Una idea se le vino a la mente. – Estas recuperando tu memoria. –

– No. – Dijo rotundamente. – Eric y mi padre adoptivo me llamaban así. –

La sonrisa de Astrid desapareció, luego se acordó de la proximidad que tenía con el muchacho. Se alejó rápidamente de el a una distancia apropiada, para sorpresa de Hiccup, quien solo suspiro.

– Te llevare a tu cuarto. –

* * *

Chimuelo estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela hacia el estacionamiento. Su amigo ya debería estar despierto, con millones de preguntas, esperando las respuestas de alguien de confianza. Y aunque hubiera querido estar ahí para cuando su amigo se levantara, Estoico se lo prohibió, le pido que fuera a la escuela. Y aunque Chimuelo podría haberse negado a aquella solicitud, no tenía más remedio, no quería una confrontación, o que el hombre decida investigar más sobre él.

Además, sabía que aún faltaba unas 4 horas para que terminara la jornada escolar, pero él solo había prometido que iría, mas no todo lo que durara. Por otro lado, le estaban estresando las preguntas de los indiscretos sobre Henry o su "Familia".

Cuando pudo divisar su moto, saco el casco del asiento, para luego ponérselo y dirigirse a la nueva o vieja casa de su amigo.

– Espero que estés bien, Henry. –Dijo casi como un susurro que se llevó el viento.

* * *

**Bueno sé que no hay mucha acción, pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo lo habrá.**

**Por cierto, aquí les dejo un link de una historia, me gustaría que la leyeran y me dijeran que opinan:**

**www wattpad com /**** story / 59912414 – nunca – tientes -a- la- oscuridad**

**Gracias **

* * *

– Bueno, tal parece que al igual que tú, ya descubrieron quien es nuestro querido Henry. – Su voz era suave, podía escuchar los pasaos que daba, además de imaginar su cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada. Esto la enfurecía más.

Quería grítale, que no se saldría con la suya, que ellos averiguarían la verdad, que no ganaría, que terminaría como la primera vez, echo cenizas.

– Veo que tienes ganas de hablar. – Dijo con una mirada sínica, para luego poner una falsa mirada triste. – Es una pena que no puedas…Son estas las cosas que me alegran del hoy. Con la tecnología, que evoluciona a cada momento, pude desarrollar ese aparato que está en tu tobillo. Ya no necesito de mis ondas sonoras o el gritar como ese lunático de antaño. Solo un control y se doblegaran ante mí. –

Miro al dragón en la celda de energía, no se movía, era como una estatua viviente, sola respiraba.

– Es una pena como una mente tan prodigiosa como la tuya, termine de esta manera. – Luego se paró frente a ella. – Aunque no debo de sorprenderme, la última vez también fue así, a lado de esa…jinete de dragones. Es una pena. Pero no te preocupes, no te quedaras mucho tiempo así. Solo hay que esperar, tengo algunos planes para ti. –

Luego salió del salón, la puerta se cerró, y camino por el pasillo blanco. Saco su teléfono de su pantalón de vestir. Deslizo su deslizo por la pantalla, lo acerco a su oreja a la espera de que la otra persona contestar.

– Buenas tardes. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Estuve pensando por qué no hacer la fiesta de bienvenida en el palacio, después de todo, al chico le vendrá bien volver a casa…lo sé, sería más hogareño…..Desde luego, Estoico…. Tu hijo se llevara una gran sorpresa. – Sonrió, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo más oscuro.

– Te aseguro que se sorprenderá. –


	18. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Dibujos.

Cientos de ellos, pegas de forma desordenada, algunos cubrían de forma parcial a otros. Todos dibujados, al parecer por la misma persona.

Sus ojos estudian meticulosamente cada uno de esos dibujos en el tablero. Recorrió cada parte de la habitación. Paredes pintadas de un azul suave. La cama perfectamente arreglada, con un edredón que hacia juego con las paredes. Una ventana abierta en par en par en la pared donde la cama se encontraba ligeramente pegada. Juguetes arreglados en un estante.

Tan familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo.

Su mirada volvió a los dibujos. Los papeles que alguna vez fueron de color blanco estaban de un ligero amarillo por el tiempo.

La sensación de molestia.

– ¡Henry! – Escucho gritar su nombre a lo lejos. Salió de su transe para mirar la puerta de _su_ habitación, que después de unos segundos se abrió de golpe.

Chimuelo.

– Bonita habitación.

– ¿Cómo entraste? – Pregunto consternado.

– Soy un espía ¿Qué esperabas? – Henry arqueo una ceja. – Tu _papá_ me dio la clave. – Admitió.

– En primera no es mi padre y en segunda me sorprende que él no esté muerto. Confía demasiado en la gente.

Chimuelo se encogió de hombros. No entendía los prejuicios de su amigo. Claro, el hombre era demasiado confiado, le daba eso, pero al menos les hacia las cosas fáciles.

– ¿Dónde está Astrid?

– No sé. – Respondió y luego añadió con una sonrisa juguetona. – Tu novia no estaba aquí cuando llegue. – Le valió una mirada gélida de Henry. Solo se encogió de hombros.

Henry volvió a mirar los dibujos. Chimuelo se tiró en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, por un momento. Miro a su amigo quien tenía esa mirada cuando sentía que algo no encajaba.

– ¿Pregunto o tengo que adivinar?

– ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto sin quitar la mirada de los dibujos.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Siento un Déjà vu. – Respondió. Entrecerró los ojos, con una mano en la barbilla. – Como si algo importante estuviera frente a mí, pero no puedo verlo.

Con cuidado tomo uno de los dibujo y lo saco del tablero, luego otro y otro. Cuando vio el dibujo que había ocultado los papeles….Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes.

– Chimuelos. – Llamo a su amigo, que seguía mirando el cielo. Este volteo su mirada. – Esto no puede estar pasando.

– Asique…..No eres tú ¿Verdad?

– ¿Por qué no me podía quedar en el palacio? –

– Ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo como tratar con tus próximos deberes como futura gobernante.

– Papá. – Dijo como un gemido lastimero.

– Tu madre tiene razón, tienes que comenzar a ganar experiencia con las relaciones diplomáticas.

Astrid entro a la finca Haddock. Tenía que avisarle a Henry sobre la fiesta que se realizaría en el palacio. La fiesta de bienvenida para el primogénito de los Haddock. Durante todo el día de ayer y la mayor parte de esta mañana se la habían pasado en su antigua habitación. Solo había salido una vez y fue para tomar algo del refrigerador.

Suspiro.

_Recuerda, haces esto por Henry, tu amigo, tu mejor amigo._

Se dirigió a la sala. Quizás hubiera algo interesante en la televisión. Algo que no sea sobre Berk sería preferible. Prendió el aparato y comenzó a ojear los canales.

El clima_. Cambio._ The family. _Nop. _Noticias. _No es sobre Berk, bueno._

– …..La corona perteneciente a la princesa perdida de la familia Crown, fue robada hoy, a plena luz del día. Las autoridades han confirmado la identidad de uno de los involucrados, conocido por toda la nación como Flynn Rayder, sin embargo se especula que hubieran más implicados... –

– ¿Soy yo o todos los primogénitos de las familias reales, les gusta escapar? – Pregunto Astrid a nadie en particular.

Un portazo la hizo saltar.

– ¿Henry? – Pregunto.

No hubo respuesta. Rápidamente apago el televisor y fue al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

La cocina.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Astrid se acercó y se dio cuenta del seguro. No estaba puesto. Corrió al piso de arriba y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Henry.

Sorpresa, no había nadie.

– Esto no puede estar pasando.

– Es espeluznante.

Astrid estaba caminando en el bosque. Hacia el único lugar, que pensaba, que podría estar Henry. Cuando llego a la entrada de _su _lugar escucho claramente la voz de Henry.

–...No me importa, voy a hablar con él. – Podía notar la irritación en su voz, un poco elevada._ ¿Hablar con quién? _

– ¿En serio quieres hacer esto ahora?

– Chimuelo. – Su voz era como si le estuviera requintando. _¿Chimuelo?_

– Sabes que no me gusta volar con el estomago vacío. – Se quejó Eric, o al menos quien Astrid pensaba que era Eric. Ya que era su voz. _Espera… ¿Dijo volar?_

Astrid comenzó a caminar más hacia la luz, apunto de llamar a Henry y Eric.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Eric envuelto en un tornado de fuego. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Contuvo el aliento.

Un dragón negro como la misma noche.

Eric se había transformado en un dragón.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar. Sus manos heladas. Dio un paso tentativamente hacia atrás.

Una rama, piso una rama. Miro al causante de ese pequeño ruido como si fuera una bomba.

Sabía que ellos la habían escuchado.

_Oh, Dios…._

**Okay. No estoy muy segura de quienes sigan leyendo esta historia. Pere…me quiero disculpar por todo este tiempo sin actualizar. Sé que este capítulo no es mucho. Pero, les prometo que el próximo tiene mucha más acción, y muchas más preguntas y pocas respuestas jeje.**

**Me siento como una hipócrita. **

**He estado leyendo muchas historias últimamente (Porfa no me maten!) Y muchas no están actualizadas y…bueno…me estaba quejando…y luego pensé en mis historias. Y bueno…. ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme de historias incompletas?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**El próximo será más largo y con mucha más acción. It's a promise! **

**Ps: Gracias a to que siguen leyendo esta historia!**


End file.
